Lo que pasa después del instituto
by Nayumi Irayashi Karai
Summary: FIC YAOI, TRATA DE DISTINTAS PAREJAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. NO VOY HA HACER RESUMEN PORQUE SUY PESIMA HACIENDOLOS.
1. Chapter 1

LO K PASA FUERA DEL INSTITUTO CAP 1

Era 9 de abril un día muy soleado pero aburrido para los alumnos tan aburrido que la mitad estaba echando una siestecilla Suzuno estaba soñando mientras Nagumo le pinchaba con un boli y hiroto le echaba la bronca y mido comia helado mientras endou soñaba con un balón de soccer kazemaru quería hacerse mas rápido para sorprender a su amado capitán y atsuya intentaba interrumpir la conversación entre shirou y goenji mientras afuro no dejaba de soñar despierto mirando al pequeño de los hermanos y tachi no dejaba de pensar en muñequitos de felpa mientras tsunami imaginaba a tachimukai con una tabla de surf y Kido estaba pensando estrategias e intentando no prestar atención al chico k lo estaba molestando, osea fudou mientras aki y haruna veian todas las escenas y se reian, y como cualquier fujoshi, empezaron a hacer un plan para hacer estas parejitas y fudou lo molestaba por que quería hacerle cosas pervertidas a Kido mientras las fujoshis cogían un papel y escribían palabras como: maids, campamento y perversión Haruna empezó a planear la boda de su hermano con fudou mientras que Aki pensaba en decirle a hitomiko que les dejara trabajar a los ukes de maids entonces el timbre sonó para la hora del almuerzo y Haruna y Aki llamaron a todos los ukes para comer juntos.

Haruna: ¿chicos queréis ganar dinero?

Ukes: si  
Aki: pues tenemos un trabajo para ustedes  
Haruna: si, en un sitio muy especial  
Aki: Es muy bonito  
Haruna: y os va a encantar  
Aki: no tendréis que hacer mucho  
Haruna: ¿solo seréis ``camareros´´, que aceptáis?  
Aki: venga os lo pasareis bien  
Ukes: está bien

Suzuno: ¿pro no ay truco verdad?  
Aki: Claro que no  
Kaze: entonces aceptamos  
Aki mira a Haruna y empiezan a dar saltitos  
Aki: aki tenéis la dirección, venid mañana a las 5  
Haruna: eso les estaremos esperando

La hora del recreo termino y vinieron las clases, en una de las clases, un chico se junto demasiado a Suzuno, haciendo que Nagumo estallara en celos y si no fuera por hiroto y endou, ese chico moriría, ese chico era un hermoso rubio de ojos rojos que empezó a hablar animadamente con el ojiazul y por una ``extraña razon´´ atsuya empezó a cabrearse mucho, haciendo que su hermano se riera y Goenji se giro al oír la hermosa risa de su amado uke para quedarse embobado haciendo que Kazemaru empezara a reírse y haciendo que endou dejara de sujetar a Nagumo y se sonrojara y empezara a babear viendo a Kaze reír mientras que hiroto también soltó a Nagumo, haciendo que se golpeara, y hiroto se quedo mirando como mido se comia a escondidas un helado Suzuno al oír el golpe se giro y miro como Nagumo se levantaba.

Suzu: ¿te has caído tulipán?  
Nagu: cállate vieja  
Suzu: ¿que dijiste idiota?  
Nagu: lo que oyes baka  
Afuro: calmaos chicos  
Nagu y Suzu: no voy a calmarme  
Nagu: /celoso/ maldito estúpido, anda vete con tu novio y déjame en paz.

El profe al oír la pelea se giro y mando a Nagumo, Suzuno y Afuro al despacho del director, atsuya le pego endou y lo mandaron al despacho del director, lo pego porque le dijo a Fubuki que si iba a tener una cita con goenji y se fue, allí se encontró a los tres chicos, el director llamo a Suzu y a Nagu, quedándose atsuya y afuro solos

Atsuya: hola  
Afuro: hola, yo me llamo afuro terumi aun que me suelen decir aphrodi, pero tu puedes llamarme afuro preciosidad  
Atsuya: Encantado Afuro soy Atsuya Fubuki pero puedes llamarme Atsu y gracias por el cumplido /sonrojado/ tu también lo eres  
Afuro: de nada, podrías quedar un día tú y yo solos  
Atsuya: ¿porque no? Claro pero mi hermano mayor no se puede enterar  
Afuro: /acercándose a él/ ¿y por qué no?  
Atsuya: es muy sobreprotector y no me dejaría /poniéndome mas rojo x la cercanía/  
Afuro: ¿me das tu número de teléfono? /pongo una encima de la tuya/  
Atsuya: Claro es... /me sonrojo al sentir su mano encima de la mía/  
Afuro: te llamare / le da un corto beso en los labios y se abre la puerta/  
Atsuya: /me sonrojo/  
Llega el director y dice:  
Director: afuro entra tú también Atsuya  
Mientras atsuya y afuro son interrogados, Nagu y Suzu se van hablando  
Nagumo: ¿porque me insultaste?  
Suzu: no se dé que me hablas  
Nagu: cuando me golpee  
Suzu: bueno, siempre nos peleamos e insultamos, asi que lo veo normal  
Nagu: ya no quiero pelear mas contigo /te atrapo entre la pared y mi cuerpo/ eres mi mejor amigo y no te quiero perder  
Suzu: /sonrojado/ Nagumo yo... ta-tampoco quiero se-seguir peleándome  
Nagu; ¿y por qué lo haces? /te cojo un mechón de pelo/  
Suzu: yo... *no puedo decirle k lo hago para acercarme a él* /sonrojado/ esto yo... lo hago pa-para...  
Nagu: ¿para qué?/te agarro de la cintura/  
Suzu: /sonrojado y nervioso x la cercanía/ pu-pues para a-acercarme a t-ti *mierda se lo he dicho sin querer, tengo que tener cuido al ponerme nervioso*  
Nagu: ¿de verdad? /te agarro el mentón/  
Suzu: /muy sonrojado y nervioso / si e-esto yo...

Nagu: /te beso/  
Suzu: /me quedo en shock/ *me-me está besando*  
Nagu: /te agarro más fuerte la cintura mientras te beso apasionadamente/  
Suzu: /reacciono y te correspondo el beso mientras pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello/  
Nagu: /te aprieto entre mis brazos/

Suzu: /escucho ruidos y entre el beso digo/ Nagu, aqui no  
Nagu: /me separo de Suzu/ joo yo te quería besar mas /lo suelto/  
Suzu: /me sonrojo ante el comentario/ ya lo haremos en casa, pero una cosa Nagu, ¿ahora somos novios?  
Nagu: ¿quieres ser mi novio Suzu?  
Suzu: /sonrojado empiezo a jugar con mi cabello/ yo... si quiero ser tu novio Nagu  
Nagu: Terminaron las clases, ¿nos vamos a casa amor?/ te vuelvo a besar/  
Suzu: /entre el beso/ va-vale pero solo besos  
Nagu: jooo pero vale /te cojo de la muñeca y nos vamos hacia la casa/  
Suzu: lo aremos cuando llegue el momento ¿vale? /te beso la mejilla/  
Nagu: ok amor /nos vamos a la casa/  
Suzu: /llegamos a casa/ hola, parece que no ay nadie /de repente aparece un papel y lo leo/ al parecer se han ido todos  
Nagu: ¿a dónde?  
Suzu: a una heladería arrastrados por mido

Nagu: Típico /te vuelvo a besar/  
Suzu: /te correspondo el beso y te agarro del cuello de la camisa para estar más juntos/  
Nagu: /cargo a Suzu modo princesa hasta la habitación/ quiero dormir contigo Suzu-chan  
Suzu: /sonrojado/ ¿do-do-dormir? ¿p-pero si no es de noche?  
Nagu: Acaso nadie puede tomar la siesta /te recuesto en la cama y me tumbo a tu lado/  
Suzu: si pero tú no sueles echarte la siesta  
Nagu: Pero tu si y además... quiero estar más tiempo contigo solos /giro mi rostro sonrojado/  
Suzu: /me sonrojo y sonrió/ Nagu... te quiero /te abrazo/  
Nagu: /te acerco mas a mi mientras te abrazo y te miro enamorado/ yo no te quiero Suzu, yo te amo  
Suzu: /te beso en los labios apasionadamente/  
Nagu: /te agarro de la cintura/  
Suzu: /nos quedamos sin aire y nos separamos/ será mejor dormir  
Nagu: antes quiero hacer algo  
Suzu: ¿e-el que?  
Nagu: apoya tu cabeza en mi pecho por favor  
Suzu: /apoyo mi cabeza en tu pecho/  
Nagu: ¿Suzu sabes que te amo verdad?  
Suzu: claro que si, ¿a que viene esa pregunta?  
Nagu: es que últimamente he pensado cosas no muy sanas sobre nosotros y quería que lo supieras porque somos novios ¿no?  
Suzu: /sonrojado/ si somos novios /te doy un beso corto en los labios/  
Nagu: Llevo enamorado de ti desde que te vi por primera vez Suzu-chan  
Suzu: yo también Haru  
Nagu: Suzu-chan quiero decirte una cosa pero no quiero k te molestes ¿oks?  
Suzu: Haru, x favor llámame x mi nombre y ¿porque me iba a enfadar contigo? asi que dime  
Nagu: pero...ok Fuusuke-chan te quiero decir que… /sonrojado/  
Suzu: /me acercó a tu oído y te susurro/ ¿decirme que?  
Nagu: que... /sonrojado/ te deseo...  
Suzu: /te muerdo sensualmente la oreja/ ¿en serio?  
Nagu: Si... pero, ¿no te enfadas Fuusuke-chan?  
Suzu: /te susurro al oído con una voz jodidamente sensual/ y porque iba a hacerlo ha-ru-chan  
Nagu: /me pongo encima tuya y te susurro al oído/ entonces esta tarde serás mío /te muerdo la oreja/  
Suzu: /me sonrojo y muerdo mi labio para evitar que se me escapé un gemido/ e-espero que tarden en llegar  
Nagu: yo también /te beso lentamente los labios mientras empiezo a quitarte la camiseta/  
Suzu: /correspondo el beso mientras intento yo también quitarte tu camiseta/  
Nagu: No te pongas impaciente /beso tu cuello y torso dejando un rastro de saliva y empiezo a jugar con tu ombligo/  
Suzu: /me muerdo el labio para no empezar a gemir/  
Nagu: si sigues mordiéndote el labio te lo vas a cortar  
Suzu: p-pero es que me da mucha vergüenza ge-gemir  
Nagu: pero yo te quiero oír /empiezo a besar tu pecho/ quiero oírte mi Fuusuke-chan  
Suzu: /empiezo a hablar entrecortadamente/ p-pero ha-haru-haruya  
Nagu: te quiero oír mi niño quiero oír cómo te retuerces de placer al sentir las caricias y los besos del hombre al que amas  
Suzu: /sonrojado hasta más no poder/ e-esta b-bien  
Nagu: no te quedes quieto mi amor o ¿es que acaso lo tendré que hacer todo yo? /te empiezo a quitar los pantalones/  
Suzu: /abochornado/ pe-perdón /empiezo a quitarte la camiseta y cuando logro quitártela, empiezo a tocarte el torso/  
Nagu: mmmm tus manos están frías me gusta mucho /te quito los pantalones completamente y te observo embelesado/  
Suzu: /me sonrojo y empiezo a bajarte el cierre del pantalón/  
Nagu: ¿te ayudo?  
Suzu: no hace falta, quiero hacer esto por mi mismo  
Nagu: vale amor /te acaricio la mejilla/  
Suzu: /cierro los ojos para disfrutar la caricia y sigo mi labor de bajar el cierre/  
Nagu: mmm tus manos tiemblan, tranquilo amor mío no ves que no te pasara nada /te beso tranquilamente/  
Suzu: /te correspondo el beso y por fin consigo quitarte los pantalones/  
Nagu: porque tiemblas amor?

Suzu: e-es que estoy nervioso /sonrojado/

Nagu: ¿porque, acaso no quieres?  
Suzu: no, no es eso, es que al principio no quería, pero cuando nos fuimos a echar la siesta me entraron ganas, no pensé que acabaríamos asi, pero estoy feliz porque lo hago contigo  
Nagu: yo también soy feliz porque lo hago contigo Fuusuke-chan /te beso enamoradamente/  
Suzu: /correspondo el beso y abro la boca para dejar pasar tu lengua/  
Nagu: /mi lengua entra en tu boca hasta encontrar la tuya y unirlas/ quiero hacerte mío ya Fuu-chan /digo como niño pequeño/  
Suzu: ¿ya?, pro si aun no a empezado lo mejor /te empujo un poco haciendo que te sientas en la cama y me acerco a ti a cuatro patas y acerco mi mano a tu entrepierna/ ¿No crees k está muy grande?  
Nagu: ¿qu-que ha-ha-haces?  
Suzu: ¿no querías que me moviera? /sonrió pervertidamente/  
Nagu: S-si pe-pero n-no tie-tienes k ha-hacerlo s-si no quie-quieres  
Suzu: /te beso y te lamo el lóbulo de la oreja y con voz pa derrame nasal te digo/ ¿no quieres continuar? porque yo lo deseo  
Nagu: Si quiero pero no quiero hacerte daño /te doy la vuelta y te tumbo en la cama para después besarte lentamente mientras te voy sacando los bóxers/ TE AMO  
Suzu: /cuando por fin me quitas los bóxers, te empujo, poniéndome yo arriba/ ahora vas a disfrutar tu /empiezo a lamerte y morderte el cuello/  
Nagu: mmm me encantas Fuu-chan te amo /acaricio tu espalda/ eres lo mejor del mundo  
Suzu: /llego hasta tu pecho y empiezo a lamer y morder suavemente tus pezones/  
Nagu: mm ah eso no vale /me pongo como un niño pequeño/  
Suzu: /dejo mi labor y te beso, te digo al oído/ pero si lo vas a disfrutar /apretó tu entrepierna con mi mano/  
Nagu: mmm ah! Sí lo disfruto pero demasiado  
Suzu: /te quito los bóxers/ y más que vas a disfrutar /empiezo a masturbarte mientras juego con tus pezones/  
Nagu: mmm ah ah ah no tienes ah porque ah hacerlo ah!  
Suzu: /con una vos de niño pequeño/ pero yo quiero hacerlo /lamo tu entrepierna/ ¿esto te gusta?  
Nagu: mmmm ah! No me gusta me encanta  
Suzu: /te beso con lengua y un rato después corto el beso/ ya verás ahora /meto tu entrepierna en mi boca/  
Nagu: ah! más por favor /acaricio tu espalda con mi mano delicadamente/  
Suzu: /lamo tu entrepierna y muerdo la punta/  
Nagu: si sigues asi me voy a correr /te alejo y me tiro encima tuya/ y quiero correrme en otra cavidad precisamente /te beso apasionadamente/  
Suzu: /te correspondo el beso y entre el beso digo/ soy muy malo, merezco un castigo  
Nagu: Lo voy a hacer, te voy a castigar /te abro las piernas y empiezo a meter mi pene en tu entrada trasera, saco una bufanda y te ato las manos/  
Suzu: ahh! /suelto un grito de dolor y se me caen unas pocas lagrimas/ tú también eres muy malo ¿lo savias?  
Nagu: Tranquilo uke mío /te quito las lagrimas como si fueras de cristal y empiezo a besar tus hombros tu cuello y tu rostro mientras la sigo metiendo hasta que lo meto entero/ te amo mi niño  
Suzu: aaahh! /grito de dolor mientras tú me limpias las lagrimas y me besas/ yo también te amo, pero tendré que castigarte luego por travieso /con una sonrisa pervertida y lamiéndome los labios/  
Nagu: Sabias k esto lo vas a disfrutar ¿verdad? y, ¿cómo me vas a castigar? y si sigues asi tendré que violarte /empiezo a moverme dentro de ti/  
Suzu: /entre jadeos y gemidos/ ya savia ah! que iba a gustarme ah!, cuando ah! terminemos veras como ah! te castigo y ah! prácticamente me estas ah! violando al ah! tenerme las manos atadas, pero ah! si quieres vio-ah!-violarme no me importa  
Nagu: ah! Me encantas eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y si te tengo las manos atadas es para que no me arañes mi vida /sigo moviéndome dentro de ti/ ah ah ah ah ah! Quiero ver ya como me castigas  
Suzu: ah ah! si quieres ya que ah ah! te castigue ah ah! tendrás que salirte de ah ah! dentro de mí o cuando terminemos  
Nagu: pero si se está muy bien dentro tuya ah! /aumento la velocidad de mis embestidas/ ah ah ah!  
Suzu: /gimo + alto/ ah ah ah! haru haruya x- x favor + ra-rápido  
Nagu: /aumento más mi velocidad/ ah ah ah eres ah muy ah estrecho ah!  
Suzu: lo ah ah lo lamento ah ah ah! ha- haruya de-dentro de po-poco voy a correrme  
Nagu: Yo también! ah! /me corro dentro de ti te beso lentamente/  
Suzu: aaahh! /me corro entre los dos y te correspondo el beso/ ¿podrías quitarme ya la bufanda haruya?  
Nagu: ok /te suelto/  
Suzu: /sonrió y te empujo poniéndote entre yo y la pared/ ¿listo para la segunda ronda y mi castigo mi haru-chan?  
Nagu: Claro mi amor /te beso apasionadamente/  
Suzu: /correspondo el beso mientras cuelo mi lengua en tu boca/  
Nagu: /empiezo una batalla para dominar tu lengua/  
Suzu: /tu ganas la batalla pero no me importa, cuando nos quedamos sin aire, cojo la bufanda y le ato las manos por detrás de tu espalda/ vas a disfrutar mucho  
Nagu: ¿que me harás uke mío?  
Suzu: dentro de poco lo descubrirás /empiezo a lamer, morder y besar tu cuello mientras toco tu torso/  
Nagu: por ahora me gusta /empiezo a gruñir de placer/  
Suzu: y más que te va a gustar /empiezo a lamer, morder y chupar tus pezones/  
Nagu: sigue que me encanta mucho /busco tu mirada/  
Suzu: /empiezo a masturbarte y te susurro al oído con una voz lujuriosa/ ¿era esta tu primera vez mi haru-chan? /te muerdo la oreja/  
Nagu: no porque ya te e echo míoo mi Fuusuke-chan ¿por qué?  
Suzu: para saberlo /te doy un corto beso y bajo mi cabeza hasta tu entrepierna y la lamo/  
Nagu: ah! no por favor!  
Suzu: ohh? ¿y por qué no mi ha-ru-chan? /muerdo levemente la punta/  
Nagu: porque ha! me muestro débil y ah! no quiero  
Suzu: tendrás que aguantarte mi haru-chan /meto tu entrepierna en mi boca y empiezo un vaivén de arriba a abajo/

Nagu: /empiezan a salirme unas lagrimas para evitar gritar de placer/  
Suzu: /empiezo a mover mi boca más rápido/  
Nagu: /no aguanto más/ AH!  
Suzu: /empiezo a mover mi boca más rápido y a morder la punta/  
Nagu: /gimiendo/ Ahh! Fuu-chan yo… /me corro en tu boca/  
Suzu: /trago toda tu semilla/ que rápido te corres Nagu-chan  
Nagu: /miró para otro lado sonrojado/  
Suzu: /empiezo a masturbarte y voy besando todo tu cuerpo/  
Nagu: mm ¿por qué me haces esto?  
Suzu: ¿no te acuerdas?, es tu castigo, ¿es que no te gustas? /lamo tu cuello mientras empiezo a masturbarte más deprisa/  
Nagu: me gusta pero ¿y si ah! llegan los demás y nos oyen? Todo Sun Garden nos ah! molestaría y no quiero k eso pase ah!  
Suzu: van a tardar en llegar ya que mido lo planeo todo para dejarnos solitos /lamo tus pezones y aumento la velocidad de la masturbación/  
Nagu: Lo planeaste ah! esto con él ¿o qué? ah!  
Suzu: planeamos que nos iríamos juntos tu y yo mientras ellos se iban para declararnos, pero nos declaramos antes, esto del sexo no estaba previsto  
Nagu: ¿esto ah! solo fue sexo para ti?  
Suzu: /paro de masturbarte/claro que no, pero pensaba que eso era para ti  
Nagu: Como puedes decir eso! YO TE AMO!  
Suzu: y yo también te amo cariño /lo besa apasionadamente/  
Nagu: /te sigo el beso/ te amo eres lo mejor de mi vida te amo  
Suzu: te quiero Nagu /te beso y me siento encima de ti haciendo que tu pene entre en mi entrada/  
Nagu: Hoy tienes ganas de jugar eh Fuusuke-chan¿?  
Suzu: puede ser, ¿tu qué crees?  
Nagumo: lo creo y eso me encanta  
Suzu: /muerdo tu oreja/ espero que disfrutes de las vistas que vas a tener /empiezo a auto penetrarme/  
Nagu: mmmmm ah ah ah! me encantan ah!  
Suzu: ah ah ah! /me auto penetro más rápido/ mmm ah ah! me alegro de ah! de que te gusten  
Nagu: Mmm sigue más rápido y no me gusta me encanta  
Suzu: /lo hago más deprisa y me acerco a tu oído/ ah ah ah! nunca pensé oírte decir eso ah ah ah!  
Nagu: más por favor ¿el que nunca pensaste? /con una voz de hemorragia nasal/  
Suzu: /haciéndolo más rápido, sonrojado y acalorado/ ah ah! el oírte decir ah ah! más rápido  
Nagu: es que no quiero que seas tú el único que se divierta mi Fuu-chan /acerco mi rostro y te beso/  
Suzu: /correspondo el beso y meto mi lengua en tu boca mientras te desato las manos/  
Nagu: por fin /te agarro de la cintura y te atraigo más hacia a mi/  
Suzu: /me sorprendo y te doy un corto beso/  
Nagu: ¿qué? ¿te gusta?/ te cargo y te pongo contra la pared mientras te sigo penetrando/  
Suzu: /sonrojado, sudando y gimiendo/ ah ah ah! m-me encanta ah ah!  
Nagu: /te llevo a una mesa donde te tumbo y te sigo penetrando/  
Suzu: ah ah ah! ¿co-como pu-puedes ah! te-tener tanta energía?  
Nagu: reservo siempre algo, te amo ¿vale? ah ah ah! ¿te gusta?  
Suzu: ah ah! no me gusta, ah ah! me encanta /pongo mis piernas al rededor de tu cadera/  
Nagu: /hago mis embestidas más certeras y profundas/ me alegro que te guste /te cojo de la cintura y te cojo por la espalda para tenerte sentado y te beso apasionadamente/  
Suzu: ah ah! po-por favor más ra-rápido /te abrazo por el cuello y gimo en tu oído/  
Nagu:/aumento la velocidad de las embestidas mientras me sonrojo al oír tus gemidos en mi oreja/ quiero todo de ti Fuu-chan  
Suzu: /gimo más fuerte en tu oído y te araño la espalda sin querer/ ah ah ah! ha-haruya yo ta-también qui-quiero to-todo de ti ah ah!  
Nagu: ah! /aumento mi velocidad asta llegar al clímax y me corro dentro de ti/ AH! /me recuestó entre tu cuello y tu hombro para recuperar el aliento perdido/  
Suzu: Ah! /llego al clímax al mismo tiempo que tu e intento recuperar el aliento/ a-a estado genial  
Nagu: lo sé pero ahora ahí que vestirse y acer la tarea ¿no crees amor? /te beso en los labios mientras me pongo los calzoncillos/  
Suzu: e-está bien /sonrojado, me empiezo a vestir/  
Con Atsuya y Afuro:  
Atsuya: quiero que me llame ya  
Afuro: voy a llamarle /marco tu número de teléfono y te llamo/  
Atsuya: /oigo mi móvil y lo cojo/ ¿diga?  
Afuro: hola soy yo, Afuro  
Atsuya: hola Afuro ¿qué tal estas?  
Afuro: ahora bien porque estoy ablando contigo ¿y tú?  
Atsuya: Pues muy bien gracias por preguntar /me sonrojo por lo que dijo/  
Afuro: ¿qué has hecho hoy?  
Atsuya: Pues he entrenado y he ido a comprar ¿y tú?  
Afuro: pues he entrenado, he hecho la tarea y no he dejado de pensar en ti  
Atsuya: ¿no has dejado de pensar en mi?  
Afuro: asi es, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza  
Atsuya: /sonrojado/ ¿y eso por qué?  
Afuro: ¿por qué crees? porque me siento atraído hacia ti  
Atsuya: ¿De verdad? porque nadie nunca ha estado atraído x mi  
Afuro: ¿en serio? si eres hermoso  
Atsuya: bueno a lo mejor es porque mi hermano los asusta.

Afuro: ¿tu hermano?, ya entiendo, yo también haría eso si tuviera un hermano tan hermoso  
Atsuya: Me has hecho sonrojar Afuro /me pongo más rojo/  
Afuro: ¿en serio? me gustaría tanto verte ahora mismo /sonrío dulcemente/  
Atsuya: Pero yo he de hacer la tarea aun que no la entiendo para nada /me apeno/  
Afuro: ¿quieres que vaya a explicártela?  
Atsuya: Me encantaría pero si mi hermano te viera se armaría una buena y no quiero causarte problemas  
Afuro: entonces ven a mi casa  
Atsuya: ¿Puedo ir?  
Afuro: claro que si, eres bienvenido en mi casa cuando quieras preciosidad  
Atsuya: Gracias, ¿me das tu dirección?  
Afuro: Claro mi dirección es...  
Atsuya: ¿no te importa que vaya?  
Afuro: claro que no, te estaré esperando lindura  
Atsuya: A-ahora voy /cuelgo el celular y me voy a tú casa con los deberes/  
Afuro: /oigo el timbre y abro la puerta/ que rápido llegaste Atsuya  
Atsuya: es que vivo en esos edificios de allá atrás/ le señala unos edificios que hay delante de la casa de Afuro/  
Afuro: vaya, vaya que coincidencia, por favor pasa /te dejo entrar en mi casa/  
Atsuya: Gracias y si vaya coincidencia nos podremos cruzar cuando vallamos o volvamos de clases  
Afuro: si, desde ahora podemos ir juntos /te sonrío/  
Atsuya: Claro! /me sonrojo y te correspondo la sonrisa/  
Afuro: ¿sabes?, tienes una sonrisa preciosa  
Atsuya: Gracias la tuya también, ¿hacemos los deberes?  
Afuro: si, vayamos a mi habitación /te guio hasta mi cuarto/  
Atsuya: que bonita habitación /cuando la veo/ está muy ordenada  
Afuro: gracias, me gusta que este todo ordenado /te llevo a una silla y me siento muy cerca de ti/ y dime, ¿que no entiendes?  
Atsuya: p-pu-pues las raíces cuadradas y las formulas de las formas geométricas  
Afuro: ahora te las explico /mientras te las explico, me acerco mucho más a ti/  
Atsuya:/ me pongo nervioso al sentir como te acercas a mi/  
Afuro: ¿por qué estas tan nervioso Atsu-chan?  
Atsuya: no estoy nervioso solo tengo un poco de frio  
Afuro: /te abrazo/ ¿asi mejor? /te sonrío dulcemente/  
Atsuya: s-si gracias /te miro dulcemente/  
Afuro: /te beso la mejilla/  
Atsuya: /me pongo totalmente rojo/ ehhhh  
Afuro: ¿estas seguro de que no estás nervioso? /te susurro al oído/  
Atsuya: N-no  
Afuro: /te muerdo dulcemente la oreja/ ¿seguro?  
Atsuya: /sonrojado/ s-si  
Afuro: /te beso en el cuello/ creo que mientes  
Atsuya: N-no miento Afuro /sigo haciendo la tarea que entiendo/  
Afuro: /te giro y te beso en la boca/  
Atsuya: *me está besando no me lo creo* /correspondo un poco tímido/  
Afuro: /te muerdo el labio haciendo k abras la boca y meto mi lengua/  
Atsuya: /correspondo el beso jugando con tu lengua y la mía/  
Afuro: /te acerco más hacia mí y empiezo a lamer y morder tu cuello/  
Atsuya: mmm mmm /empieza a sonar mi celular y me separo/ ¿diga?  
Afuro: *mierda, ahora que estamos en mi casa él y yo solos*  
Atsuya: Hermano! que ya estás en casa... ¿que donde estoy yo? estoy en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea.. si estaré allí en veinte minutos... si hermano yo también te quiero mucho...si tranquilo... /cuelgo y miro a Afuro y lo cojo de la camisa y lo beso/  
Afuro: /te correspondo el beso mientras mi mano se cuela por tu camiseta/  
Atsuya: Afuro por favor espera un poco /te vuelvo a besar/  
Afuro: /corto el beso/ ¿esperar a que?  
Atsuya: se lo que pasa y no puedo por ahora / te vuelvo a besar de nuevo/  
Afuro: /te correspondo el beso/  
Atsuya: /pasan 15 minutos entre besos y palabras cariñosas/ Afuro me he de ir ya mi hermano me espera en casa  
Afuro: está bien /te acompaño a la puerta y antes de que la abras te cojo de la cintura, te acerco a mí y te beso/  
Atsuya: mmm Afuro ¿mañana me acompañaras al insti?  
Afuro: Claro que si, ahora eres mi novio  
Atsuya: pero si no me lo has pedido... y yo que quería decir orgullosamente que eres mi novio...  
Afuro: pensé que el beso lo dejaba claro, pero si quieres te lo pido  
Atsuya: Me encantaría que me lo pidieras  
Afuro: atsu-chan ¿querrías ser mi novio?  
Atsuya: Claro que si! /me lanzo a los brazos de Afuro y lo beso/  
Afuro: /te correspondo el abrazo y el beso/  
Atsuya: /me separo/ nos vemos mañana a las 8:20 te quiero fuera de casa te amo  
Afuro: yo también te amo y tranquilo estaré listo  
Atsuya: ok te quiero mucho /me voy corriendo a mi casa/  
Afuro: adiós /entro en mi casa/

FIN DEL CAPITULO

* * *

Esta historia la colgo mi amiga Reiicheru Toramaru en mundo yaoi, lo colgamos hoy a las 00:13 y yo tambien soy una de las escritoras, espero que les haya gustado

La historia es original no plagiada.

Un beso

espero que les haya gustado.

cerezoendemoniado


	2. Chapter 2

LO K PASA FUERA DEL INSTITUTO CAP 1

CAP 2:  
Era la mañana del 10 de abril los pájaros cantaban y el sol aparecía de su escondite, en la casa de ciertos gemelos un peli-salmón estaba temblando de emoción al saber que iría al instituto en compañía de su amado.  
Atsuya: Que nervios!  
Shirou: ¿y eso porque hermano?  
Atsuya: ¿Porque hoy hacen las pruebas de futbol no te acuerdas?  
Shirou: mmm… ¿solo por eso?, te noto extraño esta mañana  
Atsuya: ¿Y-yo e-extraño? ¿Pero que dices hermano?  
Shirou: si, no se pero te noto más contento de lo normal, y siempre que vamos a clase te enfadas  
Atsuya: Pero por fin estaremos juntos en el equipo /miro mi reloj/ ádios me he de ir /salgo corriendo por la puerta/  
Shirou: hermano!, ¿Qué le pasara? *voy a llamar a Goenji para ir juntos* /cojo mi móvil y marco un número de teléfono/  
Atsuya baja corriendo y se dirige hacia la casa de su amado Afuro y al llegar lo ve y lo abraza.  
Afuro: /me sorprendo y te correspondo el abrazo/ hola atsu-chan, ¿listo para irnos al insti?  
Atsuya: / beso a Afuro/ ahora si  
Afuro: pero yo ahora no /te beso con lengua/  
Atsuya:/te rodeo el cuello y profundizo el beso/  
Afuro: /te rodeo la cintura y te acerco más a mi/  
Atsuya: /juego con nuestras lenguas/  
Afuro: /nos quedamos sin aire y nos separamos/ ¿nos vamos? /te cojo del brazo/  
Atsuya: Claro amor  
Mientras Shirou está en la casa de Goenji esperando a que salga cuando abre la puerta Yuka, la hermana de Goenji y una fujoshi pura y dura:  
Yuka: Hola Shirou ¿qué tal estas?  
Shirou: muy bien Yuka-chan ¿y tú?  
Yuka: Pues muy bien, ¿esperas a mi hermano?  
Shirou: si, asi es /te sonrío/  
Baja Goenji con el uniforme del Raimon y entonces ve a Shirou y se lo queda mirando, Yuka al ver eso decide preguntar...  
Yuka: ¿Shirou, hermanito os gustáis?  
Shirou: /sonrojado/ *no sé qué decirla*  
Goenji: ¿P-Pero que dices Yuka? /me sonrojo/ ¿Nos vamos Shirou? Yuka espera a que te acompañe la Nana  
Shirou: adiós Yuka-chan, vámonos Shuuya  
Goenji: *Me llamo Shuuya... ¿esto es el cielo?* S-Si vamos /salgo por la puerta acompañado de Shirou/  
Shirou: /te cojo de la mano y me sonrojo/ ¿hiciste la tarea?  
Goenji: S-Si la hice ¿y tú la hiciste Shirou?  
Shirou: casi toda, me falta el último ejercicio de química  
Goenji: A lo mejor te puedo ayudar /ve dos siluetas delante suya/ ¿esos de ahí no son tu hermano y Afuro?  
Shirou: /los ve/ si es verdad ¿Por qué estarán juntos? /ve como se cogen de la mano/ se han cogido de la mano, eso significa que… ¡son novios!  
Goenji: A lo mejor son tan amigo como nosotros no saques conclusiones precipitadas Shirou  
Shirou: pero se están cogiendo de la mano, eso es una prueba de que son novios, ¿es que no lo ves Shuuya?  
Goenji: Haber nosotros también vamos cogidos de la mano /le muestro nuestras manos/ y ellos son amigos nada mas  
Shirou: pero nosotros estamos saliendo /se sonroja/ *dios pero que he dicho* esto quiero decir que… *dios que digo ahora*  
Goenji: *ha dicho lo que...* ¿Que quieres decir Shirou?  
Shirou: esto… pues… *y ahora que le digo yo* /se sonroja/ e-estamos saliendo co-como amigos  
Goenji: Cierto salimos como amigos  
Shirou: si /sonriendo/ oye Shuuya, ¿luego me acompañarías a por una piruleta?  
Goenji: Claro /te doy un beso en la mejilla/ eres muy tierno  
Shirou: /me sonrojo y bajo la mirada/ gra-gracias Shuuya, tu ta-también eres muy tierno  
Goenji: Tu lo e-eres… /se gira y ve a Afuro y a Atsuya besándose desesperadamente/  
Shirou: /ve a su hermano y a Afuro besándose/ pero que… ¿se están besando? serán…, rayos tenía que ser yo antes, que injusticia /hago un berrinche/  
Goenji: ¿Querías que te besaran antes que a tu hermano? vaya estupidez ¿no tendrías que estar enfadado porque le quieren quitar la inocencia a tu hermano pequeño?  
Shirou: soy el mayor, deberían de haberme besado antes, pero esa persona no me besa /te miro discretamente/ además, ¿¡como que la inocencia!?  
Goenji: ¿Porque me miras? Inocencia osea virginidad dentro de poco ellos perderán la virginidad!  
Shirou: ¿¡qué!? hay que impedirlo, vamos Shuuya  
Goenji: Pero primero me dices porque me miraste antes  
Shirou: /sonrojado/ ¿qu-qué po-por qué te mire antes? ahh eso es porque…  
Goenji: ¿Porqué? /te cojo de la cintura y te miro/  
Shirou: esto yo… /me pongo muy nervioso y me separo de ti/  
Goenji: Llegaremos tarde a clase /te cojo de la muñeca y nos vamos corriendo a clase/  
Con Suzu y Nagu:  
Suzu: ah! me duele el trasero  
Nagu: ¿y eso amor? /te abrazo por la espalda/  
Suzu: ¿tú qué crees?, por lo que hicimos ayer  
Nagu: Siento si te hice daño pero tu quisiste /te beso el cuello/  
Suzu: ya sé que yo quise, pero no pensé que dolería tanto  
Nagu: Es normal eras virgen... y que fueras virgen me encantó /te agarro de la cintura mientras beso tu blanco cuello/  
Suzu: ah /se me escapa un pequeño gemido/  
Nagu: Me encantas amorcito mío /sigo besándote el cuello/  
Suzu: ah, y tu a mi cariño /se me escapan unos cuantos gemidos/  
Nagu: Menos mal que mañana es fin de semana /me levanto y empiezo a vestirme/  
Suzu: *me huelo mucho dolor de trasero* /empiezo a vestirme/  
Nagu: /termino de vestirme y te abrazo por la espalda/ ¿eres insaciable lo sabías? /te muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja/  
Suzu: /sonrojado/ vayámonos ya a clase  
Nagu: Pero después quiero mi recompensa ¿vale?  
Suzu: si eres buen chico tendrás una merecida recompensa en la cual haremos muchas posturas  
Nagu: ¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te amo mi Suzuno-chan?  
Suzu: si, ayer me lo decías mucho  
Nagu: Sera porque te amo muchísimo mi amor /te beso en los labios/ ¿vamos a clase?  
Suzu: si vayámonos / nos vamos a clase/  
Nagu: Antes que nada /te beso sin que nadie se dé cuenta, entro en clase y me siento en mi pupitre/ Hola Hiroto  
Suzu: /me siento al lado de mido/ ¿qué tal mido?  
Hiroto: hola Nagumo, ¿qué tal ayer con Suzuno?  
Nagu: Pues muy bien y ¿tú te pudiste confesar a Midorikawa?  
Mido: Hola Suzuno ¿qué tal ayer con Nagumo?  
Suzu: bien, ¿te confesaste ayer a Hiroto?  
Hiroto: no pude, Osamu no nos dejaba solos  
Mido: Que va, Osumu no dejaba de perseguirnos  
Nagu: Vaya putada, cuando quieras te dejo a solas con Midorikawa en Sun Garden  
Hiroto: gracias Nagumo, le voy a invitar a comer helado y me voy a declarar  
Nagu: Cómprale triple helado de pistacho  
Hiroto: ¿tanto?  
Nagu: Se lo terminara  
Hiroto: está bien, espero que me diga que si a la proposición  
Nagu: Seguro que si  
Hiroto: gracias amigo, por el apoyo  
Nagu: No me las des pero creo que Osamu se enamoro de tu Midorikawa  
Hiroto: si, yo también lo creo, por eso voy a declararme hoy  
Nagu: Bien  
Suzu: ¿sabes una cosa? creo que le gustas a Osamu, Mido-chan  
Mido: ¿Qué? Qué asco por Dios! Yo solo amo a mi Hiro-kun  
Suzu: ya lo sé, pero Osamu no lo sabe, y si lo sabe, va a intentar conquistarte  
Mido: Me lo imagino, voy a tener que declararme hoy a Hiro-kun  
Suzu: te deseo mucha suerte Mido-chan  
Mido: Gracias  
Suzu: de nada  
De repente se abre la puerta haciendo que todos los alumnos se callen y entra el director con una hermosa joven que hace que Aki se desparrame en su asiento murmurando "porque a mí..." y el directora la presento como la nueva profesora de química  
Himiko: yo soy Himiko y seré la nueva profesora de química  
Alumnos: Encantados profesora Himiko-san  
Himiko: bueno, alumnos les voy a poner un video muy ``educativo´´  
Alumnos : Bien!  
Empieza el video y todos se quedaron de piedra al ver que era un video yaoi explicándote de que va el yaoi  
Himiko: ¿les ha gustado?  
Alumnas chicas: nos ha encantado que preciosidad no sabía que pudiera existir el yaoi que bien!  
Alumnos chicos: ¿QUE?  
Himiko: me alegro que les gustara  
Aki: ¿Que hace aquí mi mamá?  
Haruna: no lo sé, pero espero que haya abierto los ojos a los chicos  
Aki: Solo espero que no haga eso en todas las clases, aunque el video ha molado ¿verdad Haruna?  
Haruna: si, me ha encantado, a mi me molaría que fueran asi las clases  
Aki: Y a mí!  
Con los chicos:  
Kaze: *ese video me ha dejado con una duda, ¿yo sería el uke de endou?, pero que cosas piensas*  
Endou: /me giro y veo ha Kazemaru/ *Que guapo es mi Kaze-chan... ¿m-mi Kaze-chan? pero que cosas estoy pensando a él le deben de gustar las mujeres* Hola Kazemaru  
Kaze: /sorprendido/ hola endou-kun esto… ¿Qué te ha parecido el video?  
Endou:*Que guapo se ve Kazemaru hoy* Pues entretenido y muy divertido ¿no crees?  
Kaze: si *¿me pregunto cómo se verá sin esa cinta?*  
Endou: *Que hermoso es Kazemaru me gustaría salir con él* Oye Kazemaru ¿te va bien que después del entrenamiento vallamos a por unas creps?  
Kaze: *será como una cita* /sonrojado/ cla-claro me encantaría Mamoru-kun /le sonríe/ ah esto perdona, quise decir endou-kun  
Endou: N-No im-importa Ichi-chan... um lo s-siento Kaze-chan  
Kaze: /sonrojado/ pu-puedes llamarme Ichi-chan, ¿yo pu-puedo llamarte mamoru-kun?  
Endou: Claro Ichi-chan!  
Kaze: /sonrojado/ ¿hiciste la tarea?  
Endou: Aunque no te lo creas si la hice  
Kaze: increíble /empiezo a reírme/ jaja que extraño en ti  
Endou: Es normal quiero seguir en el mismo curso de la persona a la que amo /miro indirectamente a Kazemaru/ Y no es extraño, la hago unas tres veces al menos pero ahora la haré a diario  
Kaze: ¿la persona a la que amas, y quién es?, está bien, te creo lo de la tarea /riéndose/  
Endou: Es que... te lo diré en la crepería si puedes venir  
Kaze: iré, pero solo para saber quién es la persona que te gusta  
Endou: *Lo sabia no le gusto* Pues nos vemos después del entrenamiento /pongo una sonrisa forzada/  
Kaze: /me doy cuenta de tu sonrisa forzada, preocupado/ ¿te encuentras bien?  
Endou: Claro que si Ichi-chan! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?  
Kaze: porque te encuentro algo desanimado, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien, no necesitas ir a la enfermería? /pongo mi frente con la tuya/ parece que no tienes fiebre /suspiro/ menos mal  
Endou: /me pongo rojo/ Claro que estoy bien Ichi-chan /cojo tu mano y me sonrojo más/ ehh /suelto tu mano bruscamente/ voy al baño enseguida vuelvo  
Kaze: ¿Endou? /te sigo hasta el baño/ estas muy raro hoy enserio me estas preocupando, ¿de verdad que estas bien?  
Endou: S-si estoy bien solo que no dormí mucho esta noche  
Kaze: deberías descansar Mamoru-kun, si quieres, pon tu cabeza en mis piernas y duérmete /te sonrío mientras me sonrojo/  
Endou: Gracias Ichi-chan /me acomodo en tus piernas/ *Que cómodo se está*  
Kaze: /sonrojado/ ¿e-estás co-cómodo Mamoru-kun?  
Endou: S-SI  
Kaze: me alegro /te sonrío y me agacho para besarte la mejilla/  
Endou: /me sonrojo/  
Kaze: /me acerco a tu oreja y te susurro/ que descanses bien mi Mamoru-kun /te sonrio/  
Endou: Gracias Ichi-chan  
Kaze: /te duermes y te doy un beso en los labios/ *estoy besando a Mamoru, que ilusión*  
Endou: mmm zzzzzz  
Kaze: /corto el beso y te sonrío/ *que mono es mientras duerme*  
Pasan 30 min. y Endou se despierta  
Endou: ¿Que ha pasado?  
Kaze: /sonrojado/ ehh? na-nada, no ha pasado nada  
Endou: Ah! Hola Ichi-chan /te abrazo por la cadera/  
Kaze: /me sonrojo/ ho-hola Mamoru-kun /te correspondo el abrazo/ ¿ya estas mejor?  
Endou: N-No  
Kaze: ¿entonces qué te pasa?  
Endou: La persona que me gusta le gusta otra persona  
Kaze: /sorprendido y triste/ entiendo, lo lamento mucho Mamoru-kun *sabía que no estaba por mí, pero de todas formas, duele mucho*  
Endou: ¿Por qué no te gusto Ichi-chan? ¿Por qué?  
Kaze: /sorprendido y sonrojado/ a-a que te refieres  
Endou: Que tu eres la p-persona a la que amo pero tu amas a otro! /empiezo a llorar/  
Kaze: Mamoru-kun yo… yo no amo a otro de verdad  
Endou: ¿Y por que el otro día nos dijistes a Kido y a mí que te gustaba otra persona?  
Kaze: eso es por qué… me avergonzaba decirte lo mucho que te quiero delante de Kido  
Endou: ¿De verdad me quieres Ichi-chan?  
Kaze: /sonrojado/ si, yo te quiero mucho Mamoru-kun  
Endou: ¿Tanto como para ser mi novio?  
Kaze: /sonrojado/ s-si  
Endou: Te quiero mi Ichi-chan! /cojo a Kazemaru del cuello de la camiseta y lo beso/  
Kaze: /te devuelvo el beso totalmente sonrojado/  
Endou: /te atraigo y te tumbo donde sea que estemos/  
Kaze: /abro los ojos totalmente sorprendido y te separo de mi/ Mamoru, nos pueden ver  
Endou: ¿Por qué haces eso Ichi-chan?  
Kaze: porque parece que me vas a violar y no quiero que nadie nos vea  
Endou: ¿¡De verdad piensas que te voy a violar mi Ichi-chan!?  
Kaze: claro que no, lo que digo es que si alguien nos viera pensaría eso  
Endou: Posiblemente... una cosa... ¿dónde estamos? es que todavía sigo un poquitín dormidito  
Kaze: estamos en el baño, ¿no te acuerdas?  
Endou: Es cierto pero ¿qué hora es?  
Kaze: pues… acaba de sonar la campana hace poco, asi que es hora de irse a casa  
Endou: ¿Entonces ya podemos irnos a la crepería verdad?  
Kaze: si, además tengo hambre  
Endou: Bien /cojo a Kazemaru de la mano y salgo corriendo hacia fuera del instituto hasta llegar a una creperia/ ya llegamos  
Kaze: está muy cerca de tu casa, por eso la conoces ¿no?  
Endou: S-Si y porque aquí me ha llevado Aki para animarme cuando estaba triste  
Kaze: ya veo, ¿aki y tu os lleváis muy bien verdad?  
Endou: Si ella es mi mejor amiga desde que nos conocimos me ha animado cada vez que me desanimaba al ver que no conseguiría conquistarte  
Kaze: ya veo, pero solo sois mejores amigos ¿verdad?  
Endou: Claro que si  
Kaze: está bien /te beso en la boca/  
Endou: ¿Ya te habías puesto celoso?  
Kaze: /sonrojado/ cla-claro que no  
Endou: No mientas mi niño bonito /me sonrojo por el comentario que te dije/ perdona  
Kaze: /sonrojado/ no-no pasa na-nada Mamoru-kun  
Endou: ¿Nos sentamos?  
Kaze: e-está bien /nos sentamos en un banco/  
Endou: ¿De qué quieres el crep?  
Kaze: de lo que tú quieras  
Endou : Pues dos de chocolate y leche merengada  
Kaze: /nos dan las creps, pruebo el mío/ está muy rico  
Endou: No tanto como tus besos /me sonrojo/lo siento mucho  
Kaze: /sonrojado/ no pasa nada, además ahora somos novios ¿no? /sigo comiendo mi crep y me mancho la comisura de los labios/  
Endou: /me sonrojo mas/ ti-ti-tienes...  
Kaze: ¿Qué tengo? /empiezo a mirar a todos lados/  
Endou: mmm /te beso/  
Kaze: /te correspondo el beso/  
Endou: /empiezo a lamer tus labios/  
Kaze: /me sonrojo y me quedo estático un rato, luego abro la boca/  
Endou: /meto mi lengua en tu boca/  
Kaze: /me sonrojo cuando tu legua toca la mía/  
Endou: /juego con tu boca mientras te cojo de la cintura/  
Kaze: /empiezo a corresponder el beso y pongo mis brazos en tu cuello/  
Endou: /nos quedamos sin aire y me separo/ mmm /me sonrojo y empiezo a comer mi crep/  
Kaze: /me sonrojo y empiezo a comer mi crep, mientras te miro por el rabillo del ojo y sonrío/  
Endou: /terminamos la crep pago y empezamos a caminar/ ¿Ichi-chan?  
Kaze: ¿Qué pasa Mamoru-kun?  
Endou: /te pongo contra un muro/ te amo /te vuelvo a besar/  
Kaze: /te correspondo el beso mientras paso mis brazos por tu cuello/  
Endou: /te agarro de la cintura mientras susurro muchos TE AMO/  
Kaze: /me sonrojo por tus susurros y nos separamos por la falta de aire/ Ma-mamoru-kun po-porque no va-vamos a tu casa  
Endou: Claro /te cojo de la mano y empezamos a caminar/ ¿sabes Ichi-chan? TE AMO y nunca permitiré que te hagan daño  
Kaze: gracias Mamoru-kun /te sonrío dulcemente/  
Endou: /Llegamos a mi casa y entramos pero no hay nadie y te llevo a mi habitación en modo princesa/  
Kaze: /me agarro de tu cuello y me sonrojo/ Ma-mamoru-kun ¿pe-pero qué haces?  
Endou: No se quería hacerlo /llegamos a mi habitación y te tumbo en la cama mientras yo me tumbo al lado de Kazemaru/  
Kaze: ¿Mamoru es qué tienes sueño?  
Endou: No pero quiero tomar una siesta contigo  
Kaze: e-está bien /pongo mi cabeza en tu pecho/  
Endou: eres tan bonito y guapo Ichi-chan  
Kaze: /sonrojado/ tú también lo eres  
Endou: ¿Ichi-chan quieres verme sin la banda?  
Kaze: si, me gustaría mucho, ¿y tú quieres verme con el pelo suelto?  
Endou: C-Con el p-pelo s-suelto? /derrame nasal/  
Kaze: ¿!Mamoru-kun estas bien¡?  
Endou: T-Tu c-con el p-pelo s-suelto? / mas derrame nasal/  
Kaze: ¿¡Mamoru!? /empiezo a preocuparme mucho/  
Endou: Si quiero verte con el pelo suelto  
Kaze: /me suelto el cabello/  
Endou: /me pongo encima de Kazemaru y empiezo a besarlo desesperadamente/  
Kaze: /correspondo el beso mientras te quito la cinta de tu cabello/  
Endou: ¿Estoy bien sin la cinta?  
Kaze: /me sonrojo y asiento la cabeza/  
Endou: / te empiezo a subir la camiseta/  
Kaze: Ma-mamoru pude venir tu madre o tu padre  
Endou: No volverá hasta las 19:30 tranquilo  
Kaze: es-está bien  
Endou: /saco un pañuelo y ato las manos de Kazemaru en la cama/  
Kaze: Ma-mamoru ¿Qué haces?  
Endou: /te quito la camiseta y empiezo a besar tu cuello/  
Kaze: Ma-mamoru… /rojo de la vergüenza e intentando no gemir/  
Endou: /empiezo a lamer tu torso y me entretengo mordiendo tus tetitas/  
Kaze: /gimiendo/ ah!, ah! *¿Qué va a hacer?*  
Endou: /bajo y juego con tu ombligo/  
Kaze: ah!, ah!, ¿qué intentas hacerme?, ah!  
Endou: quiero hacerte mío Ichi-chan  
Kaze: ¿!qué¡?  
Endou: Solo si tu quieres  
Kaze: si que quiero, solo que asi de repente me ha sorprendido  
Endou: ¿Quieres que te suelte para que estés más cómodo?  
Kaze: me-mejor no, si no, creo que huiría de los nervios  
Endou: Ok /te quito los pantalones y empiezo a quitarte los bóxers/  
Kaze: /me sonrojo/  
Endou: /te empiezo a lamer tu miembro/  
Kaze: /sonrojado y gimiendo/ ah!, ah! Ma-mamoru, ah! ah!  
Endou: /empiezo a lamer y a besar tu miembro/ ¿te gusta Ichi-chan?  
Kaze: ah!, ah!, si, sigue Mamoru-kun  
Endou: /masturbo lamo y muerdo la punta rápidamente/  
Kaze: ah!, ah! E-endou-kun ma-más rápido po-por favor  
Endou: /aumento la velocidad/  
Kaze: ah!, Ma-mamoru ah! yo… AH! /me corro en tu boca, entrecortadamente/ lo-lo siento mamoru-kun  
Endou: /me trago el liquido/ eres delicioso Ichi-chan  
Kaze: /me sonrojo fuertemente/  
Endou: eres precioso /te enseño tres dedos/  
Kaze: /sonrojado, empiezo a lamer sensual y provocativamente los dedos/  
Endou: /derrame nasal/  
Kaze: /empiezo a lamerlos desde abajo hacia arriba/  
Endou: eres muy travieso Ichi-chan  
Kaze: ¿crees eso? /muerdo dulcemente tus dedos mientras sigo lamiéndolos/  
Endou: se me saldrá la sangre por la nariz si sigues asi  
Kaze: ¿en serio? /sonrío pervertidamente y sigo lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando tus dedos/  
Endou: /te saco los dedos y empiezo a meter uno por tu entrada trasera/  
Kaze: /me retuerzo molesto por la intromisión/  
Endou: /meto el segundo dedo proyectando pequeñas embestidas/  
Kaze: ah! ah! /gimo de placer/  
Endou: /meto el tercer dedo haciendo lo mismo/  
Kaze: ah!, ah! /gimo de dolor y de placer/ ah! ah! po-por favor me-métela ya  
Endou: /saco los tres dedos y empiezo a meter mi miembro dentro de tu entrada/ ah ah  
Kaze: Ah! /grito de dolor/ métela ya entera por favor  
Endou: /te la meto entera/ ahh ahh ahh  
Kaze: AH! /grito más fuerte de dolor y empiezo a llorar/ me duele  
Endou: la saco? No quiero que te duela /te seco las lagrimas/  
Kaze: no, se me pasara /pasan unos minutos y muevo mis caderas/ muévete  
Endou: /te cojo de la cintura y empiezo a moverte/  
Kaze: ah! ah! /gimo fuertemente/ ma-mas fuerte  
Endou: /Hago las embestidas mas certeras profundas y rápidas/ AH AH AH  
Kaze: /me das en un lugar de mi cavidad muy sensible en el cual gimo más alto/ AH! ah! ah!  
Endou: /vuelvo a dar una y otra vez en ese lugar/ AH Ah ah ah!  
Kaze: /gimo fuertemente/ AH! ah! más rápido  
Endou: /aumento la velocidad/ AH AH ahh!  
Kaze: AH! AH! Mamoru pronto yo AH! AH! voy a correrme  
Endou: yo también llego al clímax AH! /me corro dentro de Kazemaru/  
Kaze: /me corro al mismo tiempo/ AH! /respiro entrecortadamente/  
Endou: /te suelto las muñecas y me caigo al otro lado de la cama mientras te abrazo y nos tapo con la sabana/  
Kaze: /te beso y apoyo mi cabeza en tu pecho/  
Endou: TE AMO MI ICHI-CHAN  
Kaze: /adormilado/ y yo a ti MI MAMORU-KUN  
Endou: amor no te duermas que si nos ve mi madre me mata  
Kaze: si perdona /bostezo y empiezo a dormirme/  
Endou: Kaze-chan? /lo abrazo y empiezo a dormir/  
Kaze: zzzzzzz… /me quedo dormido/  
Nos encontramos en la playa, donde se encuentran Tsunami y Tachimukai, habían quedado para ir después de clase, mientras Tsunami surfeaba Tachi se encontraba en la playa preparando el pic-nic que había hecho para los dos  
Tachi: espero que le guste la comida  
Tsunami: /surfeando/ *¿Que pensara Tachi de mi?*  
Tachi: /sonrío/ *que bien surfea, me gustaría surfear asi de bien, lo malo es que no sé nadar*  
Tsunami: /surfeando/ *ojala Tachi piense que estoy en la onda como mis amigos*  
Tachi: *¿tsunami pensara que soy un tonto porque no sé nadar?*  
Tsunami: /surfeando/ *Que bonito se ve Tachi* /me despisto y me caigo de la tabla/  
Tachi: /gritando/ tsunami ¿estás bien?  
Tsunami: /llego nadando a la orilla con mi tabla de surf/ s-si estoy bien solo que me despiste  
Tachi: /suspiro/ me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada  
Tsuna: Tranquilo estoy bien /te acaricio el pelo/  
Tachi: /me sonrojo/ e-está bien  
Tsuna: ¿Estás bien? /te pongo una mano sobre la frente/ estas muy rojo ¿no tendrás fiebre?  
Tachi: /más sonrojado y nervioso/ e-estoy bien de verdad  
Tsuna: Pero estas muy rojo /acerco mi rostro a ti/  
Tachi: po-por favor tsunami-san aléjese un poco de mi  
Tsuna: *Lo sabia no le gusto* P-Perdón  
Tachi: es que si se acerca mucho me pone nervioso, pero no pasa nada /te sonrío/  
Tsuna: *Tengo posibilidades* ¿Comemos?  
Tachi: claro /te sonrío y empiezo a comer mi bocadillo/  
Tsuna: /Como/ Esta delicioso Tachi, cocinas muy bien  
Tachi: /me sonrojo/ gra-gracias tsunami-san  
Tsuna: Te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Jousuke Tachi  
Tachi: pe-perdón tsunami-san, di-digo jousuke-san  
Tsuna: Solo Jousuke que si no me siento mayor  
Tachi: e-está bien jo-jousuke  
Tsuna: Asi se dice Tachi  
Tachi: ¿u-usted po-podría llamarme ta-también por mi nombre?  
Tsuna: Claro que si, solo si quieres...  
Tachi: /me sonrojo/ por favor llámeme por mi nombre jousuke /te sonrío/  
Tsuna: Claro Yuuki-chan /terminamos la comida/ ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?  
Tachi: me encantaría jousuke-chan  
Tusna: Pues vamos /te ayudo a recoger y empezamos a caminar/ ¿Yuuki-chan a ti te gusta alguien?  
Tachi: /me sonrojo y asiento/ ¿y a usted jousuke-chan?  
Tsuna: Si pero yo no le gusto a esa persona /bajo la cabeza/  
Tachi: /me pongo triste y con ganas de llorar/ *sabía que no le interesaba* no diga eso jousuke-chan, si usted es genial  
Tsuna: ¿De verdad piensas eso? ¿Y a ti como te va?  
Tachi: yo… me he enterado de que no le intereso a esa persona especial para mi /triste/  
Tsuna: Pues es un imbecil, ¿Quien no se fijaria en ti? con tus ojos tu sonrisa tu hermosa piel... /me sonrojo/ lo s-siento  
Tachi: /sonrojado/ ¿u-usted piensa eso de mi?  
Tsuna: S-Si  
Tachi: ¿d-de verdad? /te sonrío y te abrazo/ gracias jousuke-chan  
Tsuna: *me está abrazando esto es un sueño* /correspondo al abrazo/ claro que si Yuuki-chan  
Tachi: /te beso en los labios y me separo sonrojado/ l-lo siento jousuke-chan /rompo el abrazo y bajo la cabeza avergonzado/  
Tachi: *m-me está besando* /me sonrojo y me quedo en shock/  
Tsuna: Y-Yo lo siento no d-debería de h-haberlo h-hecho /empiezo a correr/  
Tachi: e-espere jousuke-chan /te empiezo a perseguir/  
Tsuna: Yo lo siento no debería de haberte besado tu quieres a otra persona y debo aceptar que te he perdido /empiezo a llorar/  
Tachi: jousuke-chan ¿yo le gusto?  
Tsuna: No, no me gustas, y-yo te a-amo  
Tachi: /sorprendido y emocionado/ ¿de verdad? /te cojo de la camisa y te beso/  
Tsuna: *me volvió a besar no será que...* /te agarro de la cintura y empiezo a besarte /  
Tachi: /te correspondo el beso con timidez/  
Tsuna: /Te pongo entre mi cuerpo y una pared que hay y te sigo besando/  
Tachi: /te suelto la camisa y pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello mientras continuo besándote/  
Tsuna: /te cojo de la cintura y empiezo a acariciar tu espalda por encima de la camiseta/  
Tachi: /me sonrojo y ante el tacto de tu mano sobre mi camiseta tiemblo un poco/  
Tsuna: /me separo y te abrazo/ TE AMO YUUKI-CHAN  
Tachi: yo también te amo jousuke-chan, mucho, mucho, mucho /te correspondo el abrazo/  
Tsuna: ¿Vamos a por un helado Yuuki-chan?  
Tachi: vale /te sonrío/  
Tsuna: Pero antes, ¿Quieres ser mi novio Yuuki?  
Tachi: SI JOUSUKE-CHAN /te abrazo y te beso/  
Tsuna: Al parecer quieres hacer otra cosa ¿no?  
Tachi: ¿a qué te refieres?  
Tsuna: ¿Cómo se crean los bebes?  
Tachi: ah pues plantas una semilla y salen  
Tsuna: /caída al estilo anime/ venga vamos a por el helado  
Tachi: ¡vale!, aun que, ¿para qué me lo preguntaste?  
Tsuna: Para nada mi cuco monosho  
Tachi: /sonrojado/ no me llames asi, me da vergüenza  
Tsuna: Joooo con lo cuco monosho que eres...  
Tachi: /muy sonrojado/  
Tsuna: Vamos a por el helado /camino y te cojo de la mano/  
En una heladeria de la ciudad se encontraban Midorikawa y Hiroto en una cita para declararse cada uno  
Hiroto: /comiendo su helado de chocolate/ ¿te gusta alguien mido-chan?  
Mido: S-si, ¿por qué preguntas Hiro-kun? ¿Y a ti? /me empiezo a comer el triple helado que me compro Hiroto/  
Hiroto: mera curiosidad, a mi si me gusta alguien, ¿quién es la persona que te gusta? *que no sea Osamu, por favor*  
Mido: Pues es H-O-¿Osamu?  
Hiroto: ¿¡te gusta Osamu!?  
Mido: NO! es que esta en la entrada  
Hiroto: ¿¡qué!? /veo a Osamu y antes de que nos vea, te cojo de la mano/ vayamos por otro lado  
Mido: Ok /empiezo a correr a tu lado/  
Hiroto: /nos alejamos de Osamu y paramos/ uff no nos vió, ¿dime quién te gusta?  
Mido: Mmm-mm me gustas tú Hiroto  
Hiroto: /sonrío y te beso/  
Mido: /me sorprendo y correspondo pero reacciono y me separo/ ¿Por qué hiciste eso Hiroto?  
Hiroto: porque tú también me gustas mido-chan /te beso/  
Mido: /te agarro del cuello/  
Hiroto: /te muerdo el labio haciendo que abras la boca y meto mi lengua/  
Mido: /mis piernas empiezan a temblar/  
Hiroto: /te cojo de la cadera acercándote más a mí, mientras saboreo tu boca con mi lengua/  
Mido: /me agarro mas fuerte a tu cuello mientras juego con nuestras lenguas/  
Hiroto: /nos quedamos sin aire y cortamos el beso, me acerco a tu oído y susurro/ que rico helado, sabes a pistacho  
Mido: Y tu a chocolate Hiroto-kun. Mierda! es Osamu  
Hiroto: /veo que nos mira Osamu y te beso apasionadamente/  
Mido: /me quedo en shock y sigo besandote/  
Hiroto: /veo que Osamu se va y me separo de ti/ perdón por besarte de improviso, pero quería que Osamu supiera que eres mío /me acerco a tu cuello y te hago un chupetón/ asi todo el mundo lo sabrá, oye mido-chan, ¿quieres ser mi novio?  
Mido: /me sonrojo/ Cl-Claro que s-si pero tu tambien eres mio /te hago un chupeton en el cuello muy visible/ ¿seguimos paseando?  
Hiroto: /sonrojado/ cla-claro  
Mido: Pues vamos /te cojo de la mano y empiezo a caminar/  
Hiroto: /llegamos al parque y nos sentamos debajo de un árbol/ me alegro de que yo te gustara mido-chan  
Mido: Hiroto tu no me gustas yo te amo  
Hiroto: y tu a mí mido-chan /te beso en la mejilla/  
Mido: /Me sonrojo/  
Hiroto: eres tan mono sonrojado mido-chan  
Mido: Gracias hiro-kun y tú también  
Hiroto: pero tú lo haces más a menudo /sonrío y te vuelvo a besar la mejilla/  
Mido: Vas a hacer que me desmaye estoy muy nervioso  
Hiroto: /me tumbo, pongo mi cabeza sobre tus piernas y te beso en la boca/  
Mido: /correspondo al beso/  
Hiroto: /corto el beso y empiezo a cerrar mis ojos sobre tus piernas/  
Mido: *Hiroto es tan romántico y perfecto*  
Hiroto: /me duermo y te abrazo dormido/  
Mido: Hiroto-kun Te Amo  
Hiroto: /me abrazo más a ti y entre sueños digo/ te amo mido-chan  
Mido: *Hiroto sueña conmigo*  
Hiroto: /entre sueños/ mido-chan es mi novio, no te metas osamu  
Mido: Oh que tierno es mi novio...  
Hiroto: /te beso dormido/  
Mido: *me parece que mi Hiroto-kun es sonámbulo*  
Hiroto: *si supiera que no estoy dormido…*  
Mido: /me separo y miró el reloj/ No voy a llegar tarde a la cita! Hiroto-kun Hiroto-kun despierta /sacudo a Hiroto/  
Hiroto: /``despertándose´´/ ¿Qué pasa mido-chan?  
Mido: Me he de ir quede con los chicos /me levanto, te doy un beso en la boca y me voy/  
Hiroto: adiós, joooo yo quería estar con él todo el día, bueno me iré yo también /me voy a casa/  
A penas tocó el timbre Atsuya y Afuro se levantaron recogiendo las cosas y empezaron a marchar pero cuando iban a salir de las tierras del instituto Shirou cogió de la camisa a su hermano pequeño  
Shirou: ¿a dónde crees que vas hermanito?  
Atsuya: P-Pues yo i-iba a...  
Shirou: ¿a…?  
Atsuya: Y-yo...  
Afuro: se iba conmigo  
Atsuya: Eso es verdad me voy con Afuro  
Shirou: no puedes irte con él  
Atsuya: ¿Y eso porque hermano?  
Shirou: no confió en el, seguro que quiere quitarte la inocencia y luego te dejara  
Atsuya: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Afuro? Eres despreciable  
Shirou: ¿¡qué dijiste!?  
Atsuya: Dije que eres despreciable y además añado de que eres un avaricioso!  
Shirou: maldito /enfadado, te cojo más fuerte de el cuello de la camisa/  
Atsuya: Estas celoso de que yo ya haya perdido mi primer beso y tu no! No eres más que un hermano celoso que no tendrá pareja nunca!  
Shirou: /te pego una cachetada/ cómo te atreves a decirme eso  
Atsuya: /me toco el lugar/ solo digo la verdad /te la devuelvo/ no me vuelvas a pegar en tu vida lobo solitario!  
Shirou: /me toco el lugar de la cachetada y te tiro al suelo/ maldito niñato /me tiro encima de ti y empiezo a revolcarme contigo en el suelo/  
Atsuya: Niñato tu! /te pego un puñetazo/ te prohíbo que te metas con Afuro lobo solitario rey del hielo!  
Shirou: /te devuelvo el puñetazo/ eres un niñato de mierda  
Afuro: parad chicos /intenta separarlos/  
Atsuya: /te devuelvo el puñetazo/ acabaras más solo que la una!  
Goenji: /cojo a Shirou/ deja a Atsuya Afuro  
Afuro: ¿por qué debería?, es mi novio, además yo lo amo  
Atsuya: /paro de intentar pegar a mi hermano y me sonrojo/ mmm  
Goenji: Eso no es verdad!  
Afuro: sí que lo es, y tú que sabes  
Goenji: Yo solo sé que no permitiré que le hagas daño al hermano del chico al que amo!  
Shirou: /sonrojado a tope/  
Atsuya: *Dios mío!*  
Afuro: vaya, vaya, asi que te gusta shirou ¿ehh?  
Atsuya: No te dejare salir con mi hermano!  
Goenji: *pero que he hecho*  
Shirou: /cojo a mi hermano sonrojado/ tenemos que irnos con los demás  
Atsuya: Cierto /me separo voy hacia Afuro lo beso y vuelvo/ ya estoy  
Shirou: /me acerco a goenji y le beso la mejilla sonrojado/ vayámonos /cojo a mi hermano y nos vamos/  
Goenji: /rojo hasta la medula/  
Afuro: /riéndose/ jaja ¿ahora eres un tomate?  
Goenji: Cállate! /me voy a buscar a Yuka a la escuela/  
Afuro: /riéndose/ jaja creo que debería irme /me voy a casa/  
En la casa de Endou, se encontraban un peliazul y un pelimoreno durmiendo en la cama del último:  
Endou: mmmmmm que bien dormi  
Kaze: mmmmmm buenos días mamoru-kun /te beso torpemente por el cansancio/  
Endou: /me sonrojo/ *que lindo se ve Ichi-chan* En realidad amor es el mismo día pero son las 16:30  
Kaze: /te beso apasionadamente/ tengo que irme cariño  
Endou: ¿Por qué?  
Kaze: porque tengo que irme a trabajar con los demás /te beso el cuello/  
Endou: Jooo pero vale  
Kaze: aun que puedo quedarme unos minutos si quieres  
Endou: ¿Tantos como para volverte hacer mío?  
Kaze: /te sonrío y empiezo a lamer y morder tus tetillas mientras te toco el torso/  
Endou: mm ¿esto no lo tendría que hacer yo Ichi-chan?  
Kaze: /sigo jugando con tus tetillas mientras acaricio tu miembro/  
Endou: /me sonrojo/ *eso lo tendría que hacer yo* bésame  
Kaze: prefiero besarte en otra parte /bajo hasta tu miembro y lo beso/  
Endou: DIOS Ichi-chan eres muy travieso  
Kaze: /muerdo tu entrepierna/  
Endou: AH! Por favor que travieso eres!  
Kaze: /empiezo a masturbarte mientras te lamo la punta/  
Endou: /pongo mi mano en tu cabeza y hago que me la chupes/  
Kaze: /empiezo a lamerlo y morderlo/  
Endou: /te separo de mi y te tumbo en la cama/ ahora veras lo que es el placer /te abro las piernas y te penetro por la parte trasera/  
Kaze: Ah! e-endou /me pongo en 4 patas/  
Endou: /me sorprendo pero sigo penetrando/ ah ah ah Ichi-chan eres ah estrecho ah ah  
Kaze: ah ah ah ah /me agarro fuertemente a las sabanas/  
Endou: /te giro y te sigo penetrando/ ah ah ah  
Kaze: ma-más /pongo mis piernas alrededor de tu cintura/  
Endou: /te cojo y te siento en mi escritorio mientras te penetro más rápido/  
Kaze: /te abrazo y empiezo a ayudarte con mi penetración/ ma-más rápido, ¿o es qué ah ah no puedes ah ah mamoru-kun? ah ah  
Endou: /te penetro más rápido y profundo/ ah  
Kaze: /te susurro en tu oído con una voz lujuriosa/ vamos, más rápido ah ah ¿o es qué el mejor portero de ah ah ah todo el país no puede ah ah hacerlo más profundo y rápido ah ah ah?  
Endou: /voy más rápido y te susurro al oído/ ¿acaso el mejor defensa del mundo no es capaz de saciarse?  
Kaze: ah ah ah parece que no /te empiezo a lamer el cuello/  
Endou: /te cojo el miembro y empiezo a masturbártelo/ esto ah ¿t-te ah gu-gusta?  
Kaze: /cuando tocas mi miembro te muerdo el cuello sin querer/ Ah Ah Ah sigue /te echo el aliento en tu cuello/  
Endou: /masturbo tu miembro rápidamente mientras te penetro más rápido/ ah ah ah esto te gusta¿? ah ah ah  
Kaze: Ah Ah me encanta Ah Ah Ah m-más /me llaman por teléfono/ ¿di-diga?  
Endou: /te masturbo mas rapido y te penetro mas rapido/ ah ah ah! ¿asi Ichi-chan?  
Kaze: ah, ah ahora voy ah ah adiós /te susurro al oído/ ca-cariño tengo que ah ah irme  
Endou: ¿Por qué? si ni siquiera terminamos  
Kaze: tendremos que dejarlo para luego mi amor /te beso/  
Endou: De acuerdo pero seré más malo  
Kaze: está bien, ahora deja que me baje de tu escritorio  
Endou: /paro y te dejo bajar/ te quiero mucho  
Kaze: y yo mucho más /te abrazo y te beso apasionadamente/ bueno me tengo que ir /me visto/ adiós cariño  
Endou: /te acompaño a bajo y te beso cogiéndote de la cintura/ adiós Ichi-chan Te Amo Mucho  
Kaze: /te beso en los labios y en la mejilla/ me voy /me deshago de tu abrazo y me voy/  
Endou: Te echare de menos Ichi-chan /cierro la puerta/

* * *

Esta historia la colgo mi amiga Reiicheru Toramaru en mundo yaoi, lo colgamos hoy a las 16:45 y yo tambien soy una de las escritoras, espero que les haya gustado.

Noes plagiado, mi amiga lo cuelga en mundo yaoi y yo lo cuelgo aqui.

Un beso a todas/os.

Es pero que les haya gustado.

cerezoendemoniado


	3. Chapter 3

Hola qeue tal estan todos¿?  
traigo la contii del chapter nº 3 de Lo K Pasa Fuera Del Instituto. Espero Que lo disfruten nos leemos abajo

* * *

LO K PASA FUERA DEL INSTITUTO CAP 3

CAP 3:  
Nos encontramos por las calles de Inazuma Town donde dos chicos uno con rastas y un semi-rapado hablaban, bueno discutían...  
Kido: dejame en paz ya fudou, que tengo que llamar por teléfono  
Fuduo: ¿A tu novio Sakuma?  
Kidou: él no es mi novio, ¿o es que te molesta fudou?  
Fudou: Ya te gustaria a ti  
Kidou: /llamo a Kazemaru/ Kaze soy yo /escucho como gime Kaze y me sonrojo/  
Fudou: ¿Pero qué es eso? Kidou te sonrojaste jajajjajajajaj  
Kidou: /cuelgo y me sonrojo más/ cállate fudou  
Fudou: ¿Por qué te sonrojaste Kidou? Y me callo si quiero  
Kidou: no tengo por qué decírtelo  
Fudou: ¿Has llamado a Sakuma verdad?  
Kidou: ¿y a ti que te importa?  
Fudou: No me importa nada pero no quiero ver a parejitas felices *sobre todo si eres tú y ese vizco*  
Kidou: él y yo nunca seremos pareja, asi que cállate  
Fuduo: Me callo si me da la gana Vampirito de Pacotilla  
Kidou: vete a la mierda estúpido matón de poca monta  
Fudou: Callate estupido estratega de mierda que no puede con los nervios en un partido y está enamorado de un estupido vizco  
Kidou: /enfadado/ a mi no me gusta Sakuma estúpido, me gustas tú /se da cuenta de lo que a dicho y se sonroja/  
Fudou: ¿Que dijistes? *le gusto yo... le gusto yo... le gusto yo!*  
Kidou: /sonrojado a tope/ yo… tengo que irme  
Fudou: Espera! /cojo a Kidou y lo beso/  
Kidou: /me sonrojo a tope y me separo de ti/ pe-pero que…  
Fudou: Tu también me gustas imbecil /te vuelvo a besar/  
Kidou: /te correspondo el beso y sonrojado digo/ te-tengo que irme  
Fudou: ¿Y eso por que?  
Kidou: tengo que ir a trabajar con Sakuma, Kaze y los demás  
Fudou: ¿Con Sakuma no?  
Kidou: si, con Sakuma y con los demás  
Fudou: Vale pero antes quiero un beso  
Kidou: ¿u-un beso? /te beso en la mejilla/  
Fudou: /te cojo de la cintura y te beso en los labios/ eso es un beso Kidou  
Kidou: /sonrojado y apenado/ e-está bien  
Fudou: Ahora quiero que me des tu uno  
Kidou: e-está bien /me acerco a ti y te beso en los labios mientras pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello/  
Fudou: /te cojo de la cintura y te apoyo en la pared mientras te muerdo el labio para que abras la boca/  
Kidou: /abro la boca para gemir de dolor pero es ahogado por tus labios y tu lengua/  
Fudou: /empiezo a jugar con tu lengua/  
Kidou: /me sonrojo fuertemente pero te correspondo el beso/  
Fudou: /acaricio tu espalda/  
Kidou: /corto el beso/ te-tengo que irme  
Fudou: ¿Puedes llegar tarde no?  
Kidou: pero yo nunca llego tarde  
Fudou: Por una vez no pasara nada  
Kidou: pero yo…  
Fudou: Te enseñare a divertirte  
Kidou: pe-pero aquí no, estamos en la ca-calle  
Fudou: Eres un malpensado me referia a otra cosa  
Kidou: /se sonroja/ ca-callate! y vayámonos de aquí  
Fudou: jajajajajajajaja venga vamos /empiezo a caminar/  
Kidou: /sonrojado, llegamos a mi casa/  
Fudou: ¿Por qué hemos venido a tu casa?  
Kidou: /abro la puerta, la cierro y te llevo a mi habitación sin contestarte/  
Fudou: Me quieres contestar  
Kidou: /me quito las gafas y te beso/  
Fudou: /me sorprendo pero sigo el beso y te tiro en la cama/  
Kidou: /abro mi boca para dejar paso a tu lengua/  
Fudou: /empiezo a jugar con tu lengua mientras te quito la camiseta/  
Kidou: /empiezo a quitarte la camiseta/  
Fudou: /te quito la camiseta y empiezo a besar tu cuello/  
Kidou: /empiezo a gemir mientras te quito completamente la camiseta/ ah ah  
Fudou: Parece que te gusta /lamo tu torso hasta llegar a tu ombligo y empiezo a lamerlo/  
Kidou: ah ah ah /entrecortadamente/ si-sigue fudou  
Fudou: /bajo y llego a tus pantalones los cuales desaparecen junto con los boxers y empiezo a masturbar tu miembro/  
Kidou: ah ah ah ah ma-más ah ah ah  
Fudou: /te abro las piernas y te penetro sin previo aviso/  
Kidou: AAHH! /me agarro a tu espalda y te la araño/  
Fuduo: AH! eres un bestia! eso me quemara mañana! /sigo penetrandote/  
Kidou: AAHH! ERES UN CABRON! DUELE! /te sigo arañando la espalda mientras cierro mis ojos con fuerza/  
Fudou: Para ya de arañarme! esto duele! y cortate las uñas! /te penetro con más dureza/  
Kidou: AAHH! ERES UN IDIOTA! ME HACES DAÑO! /te vuelvo a arañar la espalda y empiezo a llorar mientras te doy un golpe en la cabeza por quejarte/  
Fudou: Me hiciste daño imbecil! /veo tus lagrimas y te las empiezo a quitar/ no llores mi estratega no llores /bqjo el ritmo de las embestidas y beso lentamente tus labios/  
Kidou: /dejo de llorar y te correspondo el beso/ hazlo más rápido  
Fudou: ¿De verdad? no quiero volver a verte llorar /empiezo a embestirte rapidamente/  
Kidou: ah ah ah ma-más por favor  
Fudou: /cojo un pañuelo y te ato las piernas mientras te sigo penetrando más rápido/  
Kidou: ah ah ah ah ma-más profundo y rápido ah ah ah ah  
Fudou: /te cojo la cadera y empiezo a dar estocadas más profundas y rápidas/ ah ha ah!  
Kidou: ah Ah ah /gimo más fuerte cuando me penetras en un lugar específico/ a-ahí por favor a-ahí ah Ah ah  
Fudou: /sigo penetrandote en ese lugar mientras te cojo y te apoyo en tu escritorio/ ah ah ah ah ah ah!  
Kidou: Ah Ah Ah más fuerte Ah Ah Ah /enredo mis piernas en tu cadera/  
Fudou: /empiezo a embestirte más fuerte hasta que ya no puedo mas y me corro dentro de ti/  
Kidou: /cuando te corres dentro de mí, yo me corro entre los dos mientras intento normalizar mi respiración/ ¿qu-qué tal te sientes?  
Fudou: M-Muy b-bien ¿y t-tu? *que bien se ha estado pero ahora me duele la espalda*  
Kido: b-bien *a estado genial, pero ahora me duele el culo* /sin querer toco tu espalda y gimes de dolor/ ¿estás bien? / empiezo a tocar tu espalda/  
Fudou: No mucho, m-me d-duele ¿pero estas bien?  
Kidou: si, tranquilo /cojo un botiquín y empiezo a vendar tú espalda y empiezo a besarla/  
Fudou: Se está bien asi  
Kidou: /empiezo a lamer la parte de la espalda que todavía me falta por vendar/  
Fudou: AH! duele y calma a la vez  
Kidou: /empiezo a acariciar tu espalda/ lamento haberte arañado  
Fudou: No importa, fue mi culpa  
Kidou: /termino vendándote la espalda y empiezo a acariciarla y a besar tu nuca/  
Fudou: Para ya por favor que me haces cosquillas! /te cargo estilo princesa y te dejo en la cama y me tumbo a tu lado pero hago una mueca de dolor/  
Kidou: /preocupado/ ¿estás bien?, ten cuidado por favor /te doy un corto beso en los labios/  
Fudou: Si estoy bien /hago una sonrisa forzada/ no es nada /te doy otro beso/  
Kidou: mientes /me posiciono encima de ti/ se nota que te duele mucho Akio-kun  
Fudou: Callate Yutto /te vuelvo a besar/  
Kidou: /me agacho para corresponderte el beso mejor y sin querer rozo mi entrepierna contra la tuya haciendo que gima/ AH lo-lo siento  
Fudou: T-Tran-Tranquilo Yutto /nos tapo con una sabana y te abrazo/  
Kidou: Te-tengo que irme yo… /empiezo a quedarme dormido/  
Fudou: /te abrazo y me quedo dormido/ te amo kidou  
Kidou: /me acerco a ti te beso la mejilla/ buenas noches fudou /me quedo dormido/ *debería irme a trabajar* /me levanto sin ganas, escribo una nota, me visto, me pongo las gafas, te beso la frente y me voy a trabajar/  
Al llegar a la dirección entra y se encuentra a sus amigos y a las chicas mirándole mal este se djsculpa y se sienta al lado de su hermana Haruna que lo ve muy extraña  
Kido: ¿por qué me miras asi hermana?  
Haruna: porque es inusual en ti llegar tarde  
Kaze: Eso es cierto Kidou tu nunca llegas tarde  
Kidou: es que tenia cosas que hacer  
Mido: ¿Qué cosas?  
Kidou: no son de tu incumbencia Mido  
Aki: ¿Kidou porque tratas asi al pobre Mido?  
Kidou: porque se comporta como un cotilla  
Atsuya: Te estás volviendo un macarra como Fudou  
Kidou: /sonrojado/ cállate y empezemos  
Mido: Kidou ¿te sonrojaste?  
Kidou: claro que no, empezemos ya de una vez  
Aki: Vale vais a trabajar de Maids  
Ukes: ¿¡QUÉ!?  
Aki: Pues eso  
Ukes: ¿¡porqué nosotros!?  
Aki: Porque sois unos lindos ukes  
Haruna: lindos y violables ukes, además asi conquistaran y tendrán a su merced a los semes  
UKES: SEMES!?  
Haruna: ¿no os acordais del video tan educativo de la profesora?  
UKES: S-Si pero!  
Hitomiko: pero nada, no se quejen que encima que los ayudamos a ligar y a tener dolor de trasero  
Ukes: Profesora Hitomiko-san! Que hace aquí?  
Hitomiko: soy la jefa, asi que cámbiense ya  
Ukes: Pero usted es profesora y además ¿de que dolor de trasero habla?  
Hitomiko: es que no puedo trabajar en dos sitios ¿o que? y eso lo descubrieran dentro de poco  
Ukes: Vale *nos vamos y nos ponemos trajes de Maids*  
Haruna: que lindos  
Aki: Yo también lo creo  
Hitomiko: bien ahora a trabajar  
Ukes: De acuerdo  
Hitomiko: bien, manos a la obra, las chicas nos iremos a la cocina a trabajar  
Ukes: La acompañamos  
Hitomiko: no, ustedes son los ``camareros´´ y nosotras las cocineras  
Ukes: ¿Por que tenemos que serlo nosotros?  
Hitomiko: porque lo digo yo, ¿alguna queja? /con un cuchillo en la mano y mirada asesina/  
Ukes: N-Ninguna y ¿Que hacen aqui Haruna y Aki?  
Hitomiko: son mis socias y aparte trabajan aquí  
Ukes: ¡¿QUE?!  
Hitomiko: ejem, terminemos de parlotear y ahora, ¡a trabajar de una vez!  
Ukes: Vale Hitomiko-san  
Después de unos cuantos piropos de desconocidos hacia los ukes, llegaron un grupo de semes que al verlos se quedaron atónitos y más Goenji cuando su querido futuro uke Shirou se agacho para limpiar algo que había tirado y se le levanto un poco la falda, os preguntareis como es que están allí, pues es que Haruna y Aki los invitaron después de hablarlo con Hitomiko  
Shirou: *¿!pero que hacen ellos aqui¡?* /sorprendido y sonrojado, me acerco a ellos/ bi-bienvenidos po-por favor si-siganme  
Goenji: *¿¡Que hace aqui mi Shirou?!*  
Shirou: /los llevo a una mesa/ ¿Q-qué quieren tomar?  
Goenji: Pastelitos de corazón  
Afuro: yo quiero dulce de amor  
Nagu: Batido de pétalos de rosa  
Shirou: /después de que todos pidan/ a-ahora se lo traen /voy a la cocina/ ¿A que no sabeis quienes están aquí?  
Atsuya: ¿Quien hermanito?  
Shirou: ¡Los chicos!  
Mido: no jodas!  
Kaze: ¿pero que hacen ellos aquí?  
Kidou: Ni puta idea!  
Haruna: nosotras lo sabemos  
UKES: DINOS!  
Haruna: nosotras los invitamos  
Ukes: ¿¡QUE!?  
Hitomiko: /hacia Suzuno/ toma, llevales esto  
Suzuno: /coge los platos, sale de la cocina y llega a la mesa/ /ve a nagumo y se sonroja/ aquí tenéis los platos que pedisteis  
Nagu: /lo ve y sufre una hemorragia nasal/ *qué guapo esta mi niño* Gracias  
Suzuno: /se va a la cocina y le manda un mensaje a nagu x el móvil el cual dice: pervertido, te sangraba la nariz/  
Nagu: /leo el mensaje y respondo: Sere pervertido pero yo no voy por ahi provocando a la gente/ *mañana tendrá su merecido*  
Haruna: Mido ve a ver si quieren algo de postre  
Mido: /salgo y les pregunto/ ¿Quieren algo de postre?  
Hiroto: yo no gracias /se sonroja y le manda un mensaje a mido diciendo: te quiero a ti de postre mido-chan/  
Mido: /me sonrojo y te mando otro: ¿De qué hablas Hiroto-kun?/ De acuerdo  
Hiroto: /te mando otro mensaje: en que luego, tú y yo jugaremos un poco/  
Mido: /¿A que Hiroto-kun?/  
Hiroto: /Ya verás a que mi querido heladito, pienso devorarte enterito/  
Mido: /No entiendo nada amor/  
Hiroto: /pronto lo sabrás/  
Mido: /Ok, te dejo he de trabajar/  
Hiroto: /está bien cariño/  
Después de los SMS entre Mido y Hiroto, la señora Hitomiko mando a Atsuya ha limpiar las mesas, el peli-salmón aceptó a mucha fuerza, pero cuando vio a Afuro se quedó helado, este lo miraba muy raro y eso no le gustaba, así que limpió las mesas con la cabeza gacha para no ver los hermoso ojos de Afuro, pero apenas se levanto para llevarse los platos y demás tropezó pero no se cayó gracias a que Afuro lo cogió al vuelo, Atsuya agradeció y se fue a la cocina, que al dejar las cosas fue resbalando por la pared hasta llegar al suelo  
Atsuya: ¿Por que a mi?  
Shirou: ¿estás bien hermanito?  
Atsuya: No, no lo estoy! Afuro me vio y me cogió porque casi me caigo! es el peor día de toda mi vida!  
Shirou: pero si al final no te caiste  
Atsuya: Pero él me cogió, qué vergüenza!  
Shirou: piensa que hubiera sido peor que te hubieras caído y se te hubiera visto todo  
Atsuya: Eso es cierto  
Shirou: /te sonrío/ vayamos a cambiarnos  
Atsuya: Al menos se termino el día de hoy /te sonrío/  
Shirou: /me voy a cambiar con mi hermano, salimos y nos encontramos a Afuro y a Goenji/  
Atsuya: H-Hola A-Afuro...  
Shirou: Shu-shuuya…  
Afuro: /coge de la mano a atsuya y se lo lleva, dejando solos a shirou y a goenji/  
Goenji: ¿Que hacías vestido asi?  
Shirou: /sonrojado/ e-estaba trabajando  
Goenji: ¿Vestido de chica?  
Shirou: /sonrojado, asiento/ no sa-savia que ese era el u-uniforme  
Goenji: ¿Acaso no pensaste en las hormonas de los otros hombres a los que provocaste Shirou? Pensaba que eras más responsable  
Shirou: /apenado/ l-lo siento mucho Shuuya-san, perdóname /te beso la mejilla/  
Goenji: Eso ya no me sirve /te beso en los labios/  
Shirou: /me sonrojo y te cojo de la camiseta profundizando el beso/  
Goenji: /te agarro de la cintura para profundizarlo/  
Shirou: /pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello, acercándome más a ti/  
Goenji: /te apoyo en la pared y te muerdo los labios/  
Shirou: /abro mi boca y juegas con mi lengua/  
Goenji: /te agarro con fuerza y te atraigo mas a mi/  
Shirou: /me sonrojo fuertemente y te abrazo el cuello más fuerte, profundizando más el beso/  
Goenji: /Me separo/ Te amo Shirou  
Shirou: yo también te amo Shuuya /te beso en los labios/  
Goenji: ¿Quieres ser mi novio Shirou?  
Shirou: SIIIII /te abrazo fuertemente y te vuelvo a besar/  
Goenji: No sabes lo feliz que me haces Shirou  
Shirou: /te sonrío y empiezo a llorar mientras te abrazo/ te quiero mucho Shuuya  
Goenji: ¿Por qué lloras mi ángel?  
Shirou: porque me hace muy feliz ser tu novio  
Goenji: Vas a pagar todo lo que me has hecho pasar hoy  
Shirou: /me viene un escalofrío/ ¿a qué te refieres?  
Goenji: ¿Sabes lo que he tenido que aguantar para no comerte y hacerte mío?  
Shirou: pe-pero… no tenemos donde ha-hacerlo  
Goenji: Mi hermana se quedo a dormir en casa de una amiga, mi padre está en una convención y la nana está de vacaciones estoy solito en casa  
Shirou: /me sonrojo y me quedo estático/  
Goenji: ¿Vienes o no?  
Shirou: /me sonrojo fuertemente, bajo la cabeza y te sigo/  
Goenji: ¿Sabes Shirou? Eres hermoso  
Shirou: /sonrojado/ tu ta-también Shu-shuuya  
Goenji: Tu lo eres mas /llegamos a mi casa/ ¿Quieres comer algo?  
Shirou: /nervioso/ n-no gracias *estamos él y yo, solos, en su casa*  
Goenji: Vale /me preparo un Sandwich y empiezo a comérmelo/ Pero Shirou siéntate  
Shirou: e-está bien /me siento a tu lado/  
Goenji: Toma come un poco /te doy un poco de Sandwich/  
Shirou: /como un cacho de tu sándwich y sonrío/ está muy rico  
Goenji: Me alegro mucho /me lo termino y te empiezo a besar/  
Shirou: /me sonrojo y te correspondo el beso/  
Goenji: /te cojo de la cintura y te subo a la mesa mientras te beso/  
Shirou: /entre el beso/ e-espera un momento Shu-shuuya  
Goenji: Ok  
Shirou: /me separo de ti y voy al baño y encuentro un vestido de enfermera sexy y me lo pongo/ *yuuka digo que esto le gustaría mucho a su hermano*  
Goenji: ¿Que estará haciendo Shirou?  
Shirou: /salgo del baño totalmente sonrojado y nervioso/  
Goenji: Que venga ya  
Shirou: /me acerco a Goenji/ Shuuya…  
Goenji: ¿Si? /me giro y cuando lo veo me caigo de espaldas/  
Shirou: ¿Shuuya estás bien? /me acerco a ti, haciendo que se me vea un poco el escote y enseñando mucho las piernas/  
Goenji: /derrame nasal/  
Shirou: ¿estás bien? /me acerco más a ti viéndoseme mucho el escote/  
Goenji: /hemorragia nasal/  
Shirou: /preocupado/ tengo que llevarlo al hospital  
Goenji: E-Estoy b-bien  
Shirou: ¿de verdad? /te abrazo/  
Goenji: C-Claro q-que s-si /te devuelvo el abrazo y te empiezo a besar/  
Shirou: /te correspondo el beso/  
Goenji: /te agarro de la cintura mientras te beso y te llevo encima de la mesa/  
Shirou: /pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello/  
Goenji: /meto las manos por la pequeña camiseta/  
Shirou: /me sonrojo al sentir tus manos por mi torso/  
Goenji: Te deseo  
Shirou: /me sonrojo fuertemente/ y-yo también te de-deseo  
Goenji: /te quito la camiseta y empiezo a lamer tu torso/  
Shirou: ah ah Shu-shuuya ah ah ah  
Goenji: Shirou te amo /empiezo a quitarte la falda/  
Shirou: yo también te amo /te doy un corto beso/  
Goenji: /te quito la falda y los bóxers y empiezo a besar tu miembro/  
Shirou: ah ah ah Shu-shuuya ¿qué ah ah ah ha-haces? ah  
Goenji: /me meto en la boca tu miembro y lo lamo/  
Shirou: ah ah ah ah ma-más ah ah ah ah  
Goenji: /lamo tu miembro más rápido/  
Shirou: ah ah ah Shu-shuuya te amo ah ah ah  
Goenji: /lo lamo y lo beso más rápido/  
Shirou: ma-mas ah ah ah  
Goenji: /te cojo el miembro y lo masturbo mientras lo lamo/  
Shirou: ah ah ah Shu-shuuya me ah ah ah me voy a co-correr ah ah ah  
Goenji: /aumento la velocidad/  
Shirou: ah ah ah Shuuya ah ah ah AH! /me corro en tu boca/ lo siento Shuuya  
Goenji; /lamo el semen/ me gusta, sabe dulce  
Shirou: /me sonrojo fuertemente/  
Goenji: /me quito los pantalones y los bóxers y abro tus piernas/ ¿estás preparado?  
Shirou: e-espera, so-soy virgen, ¿no puedes ha-hacer algo para que no me duela?  
Goenji: Podría preparar tu entrada aunque casi te dolería menos pero casi sería lo mismo amor  
Shirou: ha-haz lo que quieras  
Goenji: / Te enseño tres dedos/  
Shirou: /los lamo totalmente sonrojado/  
Goenji: /derrame nasal/  
Shirou: /te cojo la muñeca y meto más adentro tus dedos y sigo lamiéndolos/  
Goenji: /mas derrame nasal/  
Shirou: /sigo lamiéndolos mientras con la otra maño toco levemente tu miembro/  
Goenji: ah! /mucho mas derrame nasal/  
Shirou: /empiezo a chupar y morder los dedos mientras te empiezo a masturbar/  
Goenji: Ah! *Shirou es tan perfecto...*  
Shirou: /empiezo a aumentar el ritmo de la masturbación mientras lamo los dedos como si fuera una piruleta/ *¿lo estaré haciendo bien?*  
Goenji: Ah Ah Ah! /te saco los tres dedos y meto uno en tu entrada lentamente/ *si lo llega a hacer mejor me desmayo*  
Shirou: /me sorprendo por la intromisión pero sigo masturbándote más rápidamente/ *molesta un poquito*  
Goenji: A ah Aha HA! /te meto el segundo dedo y empiezo a hacerte pequeñas penetraciones/  
Shirou: *du-duele un poco* /me duele pero al rato se pasa y empiezo a gemir mientras te masturbo muchísimo más deprisa/ ah ah ah  
Goenji: Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah! /meto el tercer dedo y voy penetrándote más rápido/ *Shirou es tan dulce y perfecto, como es posible que sea tan pervertido*  
Shirou: /empiezo a gemir, mientras me agacho un poco y lamo tu miembro/ *luego tengo que darle las gracias a yukka por dejarme esas revistas*  
Goenji: /saco los tres dedos y tu lengua de mi miembro y empiezo a meter mi miembro en tu entrada/ *se está bien dentro de mi Shirou*  
Shirou: du-duele /pongo una expresión de dolor/  
Goenji: /me quedo quieto y empiezo a besar tu rostro/ tranquilo mi ángel mi querido copito de nieve  
Shirou: /me sonrojo ante el comentario/ e-está bien Shu-shuuya  
Goenji: ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que lo dejemos?  
Shirou: no, continúa  
Goenji: /meto mi miembro entero en tu entrada trasera/ Ah ah  
Shirou: Ah! /empiezo a sollozar/ du-duele mucho Shuuya, ¿lu-luego se pasara?  
Goenji: /paro/ ¿Quieres que me quede asi hasta que te deje de doler mi angel? /te beso en los labios/ Pasara tranquilo mi copito de nieve  
Shirou: si, por favor, que-quedate quieto /te beso amorosamente y al rato muevo mis caderas indicando que ya puedes moverte/  
Goenji: /empiezo a moverme dentro de ti/ Ah aH aHA ah Shirou aH eres Ah muy Ah estre-estrecho Ah!  
Shirou: Ah ah ah ah /me abrazo a ti/  
Goenji: /te agarro de la cintura y te subo encima mia mientras empiezo a dirigirme a mi habitacion/ Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah!  
Shirou: ah ah ah ah ¿a dondé ah ah ah vamos? ah ah ah  
Goenji: Ah Ah Ah aH aHA Ah! a mi habitacion /abro la puerta y te tumbo en la cama mientras sigo moviendome dentro de ti/ Ah Ah Ah Ah aAH!  
Shirou: m-más rápido ah ah ah ah /pongo mis piernas alrededor de tu cintura/  
Goenji: /te penetro mucho mas rapido/ ah ah ah ah!  
Shirou: /me agarro a las sabanas/ ah ah Ah Ah  
Goenji: /aumento más la velocidad/ aha ah aha aha hah ah aha aha ha ha!  
Shirou: Ah Ah Ah Ah Shuuya Ah Ah Ah  
Goenji: Ah Ah Ah Shirou me voy Ah Ah correr Ah Ah Ah  
Shirou: Ah Ah Ah yo ta-también AH! /me corro entre los dos/  
Goenji: Ah ah AH! /me corro dentro de Shirou/ Te Amo mi Angel  
Shirou: yo también te amo Shuuya /te beso dulcemente/  
Goenji: /cojo la sabana y nos tapo con ella/ yo te amo mas mi copito de nieve  
Shirou: /te abrazo y apoyo mi cabeza en tu pecho/ te quiero mucho /te beso y bostezo/  
Goenji: /yo tambien bostezo/ parece que aqui tenemos sueño /empiezo a dormirme/  
Shirou: /te beso la mejilla y me duermo en tu pecho/  
Goenji: /me quedo dormido abrazandote/  
Mientras, Afuro llevaba a su casa a Atsuya y lo llevo a su habitación y cerro la puerta:  
Atsuya: ¿Que hacemos en tu casa Afuro?  
Afuro: vas a pagar el haber calentado a tantos hombres /te cojo de la cintura y te beso apasionadamente/  
Atsuya: /me separo/ ¿De que hablas Afuro?  
Afuro: de tu traje de maid, todos te querían violar  
Atsuya: ¿Pero que dices Afuro? Eso es imposible  
Afuro: claro que es posible, tu eres hermoso, encima ese traje de maid dejaba mucho a la vista, todos te miraban pervertidamente  
Atsuya: Pero ¿quien se fijaria en mi?  
Afuro: todo el mundo /te cojo de la cintura y te acerco a mi/ pero no entienden que tu eres mi novio  
Atsuya: Quizas por que no lo saben, pero los demas tambien han de saber que tu eres mio /te cojo de la camiseta y te beso/  
Afuro: /te muerdo el labio y empiezo a jugar con tu lengua/  
Atsuya: /pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello/  
Afuro: /empiezo a besarte el cuello/  
Atsuya: mmmm /acaricio tu nuca/  
Afuro: /empiezo a lamer y morder tu cuello mientras una mano acaricia tu espalda/  
Atsuya: B-Bésame  
Afuro: /empiezo a hacer un camino de besos desde tu cuello hasta tus labios mientras te empiezo a quitar la camiseta/  
Atsuya: /me agarro a ti para no caerme/  
Afuro: /te quito la camiseta y empiezo a lamerte el torso/  
Atsuya: /oigo mi teléfono y voy a cogerlo/: ¿Diga?  
Afuro: *¿Por qué siempre nos interrumpen?*  
Shirou: /hablando por el teléfono/ hermano ¿sabes donde estoy?  
Atsuya: No! ¿Como lo voy a saber?  
Shirou: /hablando por teléfono, con ironia/ jaja que gracioso, estoy en la casa de Shuuya, más bien estoy en la cama de Shuuya  
Atsuya: ¿De verdad? Yo también desde hace ya rato.  
Shirou: /sorprendido/ ¿ya perdiste tu inocencia?  
Atsuya: Claro, que no! me interrumpiste!  
Shirou: /con voz de niño pequeño/ pues yo ya lo hice~  
Atsuya: ¿¡QUE!?  
Shirou: puede que tu tuvieras antes tu primer beso y un novio, pero yo perdi mi inocencia antes  
Atsuya: Pero seguro que ni siquiera habreis durado una ronda  
Shirou: te tengo que dejar que Shuuya se está despertando, adios /cuelga/  
Entonces, de la puerta aparecio nada mas y nada menos que una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules (su padre los tiene rojos) que al ver la imagen que tenia delante solamente pudo sonreir y se presento:  
X: Hola soy la mamá de Afuro y me llamo Akemi encantada  
Atsuya: H-Hola me llamo Atsuya Fubuki, encantado de conocerla señora Terumi  
Afuro: mama no tienes que irte a algún sitio  
Akemi: Cierto! Gracias mi Angelito! /me acerco a Afuro y le extrecho los mofletitos/ Adios Atsuya-chan /salgo corriendo por la puerta/  
Atsuya: Adios señora Terumi...  
Afuro: perdonala es muy despostada, ¿por donde íbamos? /empiezo a lamerte el cuello/  
Atsuya: /me separo y me cruzo de brazos/  
Afuro: ¿Qué te pasa atsuya? /me acerco a ti/  
Atsuya: No me ha gustado como te ha llamado tu madre...  
Afuro: ¿es que te has puesto celoso de que me llame angelito?  
Atsuya: No te ha llamado angelito te ha llamado mi angelito y eso no puede ser!  
Afuro: /te abrazo/ tranquilo, solamente soy tuyo  
Atsuya: ¿De verdad Afuro-chan?  
Afuro: claro que si mi amor /te beso/  
Atsuya: /me subo encima tuya mientras te muerdo el labio/  
Afuro: /empiezo a jugar con nuestras lenguas mientras te cojo y te tumbo en la cama quedando yo encima de ti/  
Atsuya: /empiezo a quitarte tu camiseta mientras empiezo a lamer tu cuello/  
Afuro: /me separo de ti/ ¿quieres jugar ehh? /empiezo a lamer tus pezones mientras toco tu miembro por encima de la ropa/  
Atsuya: mmmm El que quiere jugar eres tu  
Atsuya: N-No, prefiero otra cosa  
Afuro: /te susurro al oído/¿pues dime qué quieres mi pequeño atsuya? /te muerdo levemente la oreja/  
Atsuya: L-Lo que t-tu -quieras Afuro /suspiro/  
Afuro: quiero hacerte disfrutar como nunca y que recordemos este momento por siempre /te beso apasionadamente/  
Atsuya: /apoyo mis manos en tu torso y te sigo el beso/  
Afuro: /meto mi lengua en tu boca y empiezo a jugar con ella mientras me quito los  
Atsuya: /acerco mi mano a tu miembro y lo empiezo a masturbar lentamente mientras te sigo el beso con más intensidad/  
Afuro: /empiezo a gemir entre el beso/  
Atsuya: /sigo masturbando tu miembro mucho más rápido/ Parece que soy muy travieso ¿no?  
Afuro: voy a ah ah ah tener que enseñarte ah ah ah modales  
Atsuya: ¿Modales? Me pregunto como lo aras... /meto tu miembro en mi boca y lo empiezo a lamer y besar/  
Afuro: ah ah ah ah para atsuya ah ah ah ah  
Atsuya: /lamo el miembro mas rapido y al llegar punta la beso y vuelvo a empezar una y otra vez/  
Afuro: *me voy a correr dentro de poco* /me separo de ti y te lamo, muerdo y chupo tu cuello/  
Atsuya: ¿Por que hiciste eso Afuro? ¿A caso no te gusto?  
Afuro: al contrario, me encanto /empiezo a jugar con tus pezones mientras te empiezo a masturbar/  
Atsuya: N-No lo hagas A-Afuro ah aha ah! /mes separo/ N-No hag-hagas e-eso porf-porfavor  
Afuro: /con voz de niño pequeño y con un pequeño berrinche/ que injusticia, tu puedes hacerlo y yo no, me parece muy injusto  
Atsuya: E-Es q-que m-me da mu-mucha vergüenza q-que tengas q-que h-hacer e-eso /me sonrojo y empiezo a sollozar/  
Afuro: /te abrazo dulcemente/ cariño, no pasa nada, si no quieres que lo haga, no lo hare ¿vale?, y ahora calmate  
Atsuya: Gracias Mi Angel /te devuelvo el abrazo/ no muchos tendrian la paciencia que tu tienes  
Afuro: /te beso y empiezo a lamer tu cuello/  
Atsuya: ahh ahh mmm  
Afuro: /empiezo a mordisquear y succionar tu cuello/  
Atsuya: Ahh Ahh  
Afuro: /empiezo a morder y lamer uno de tus pezones mientras empiezo a pellizcar el otro pezón/  
Atsuya: Ahh Ahh me encanta  
Afuro: /lamo tu torso y empiezo a lamer tu ombligo/  
Atsuya: Ah Ah A-Afuro  
Afuro: /vuelvo a jugar con tus pezones /  
Atsuya: A-Afuro t-te a-amo ah ah  
Afuro: /me acerco a tu oído/ yo también te amo Atsuya /te beso apasionadamente/  
Atsuya: /pongo mis brazos alrededor de cuello mientras sigo el beso/ *soy estúpido y tímido Afuro no se merece a nadie como yo*  
Afuro: /te cojo de la cintura acercándote más a mí y profundizando el beso/  
Atsuya: /te acerco mas a mi mientras acaricio tu nuca/  
Afuro: /meto mi lengua en tu boca y empiezo a jugar con nuestras lenguas/  
Atsuya: /me sonrojo mucho mientras intento seguir tu beso/  
Afuro: /sigo besándote y empiezo a pellizcar tus pezones/  
Atsuya: /entre el beso empiezo a soltar gemidos/ ah ah ah  
Afuro: /corto el beso/ Atsuya, creo que deberíamos dejar de hacer esto  
Atsuya: Yo también lo creo... /me entristezco/  
Afuro: /te beso/ anda vistámonos  
Atsuya: /me levanto y empiezo a vestirme/  
Afuro: /me visto/ ¿quieres que te acompañé a casa?  
Atsuya: N-No importa puedo ir solo aunque no se que hare para cenar...  
Afuro: ¿quieres que te ayude a cocinar?, cocino muy bien  
Atsuya: G-Gracias pero no te quiero molestar...  
Afuro: no es molestia de verdad, ¿entonces puedo ayudarte?  
Atsuya: C-Claro  
Afuro: genial /te beso en la mejilla, te cojo de la mano y salimos de mi casa en dirección a la tuya/  
Atsuya: /sonrojado/ Y-Yo e-e b-bueno...  
Afuro: ¿qué te pasa?  
Atsuya: Q-Que e-estaremos s-solos e-en c-casa..  
Afuro: /te sonrío/ ¿y qué pasa con eso?  
Atsuya: N-No n-nada s-solo a-avisaba...  
Afuro: /te abrazo/ eres tan kawaii atsuya  
Atsuya: /me sonrojo/ t-tu t-tambien A-Afuro..  
Afuro: pero tu mucho más /te beso dulcemente/ ya llegamos a tu casa  
Atsuya: C-Cierto /abro la puerta y enciendo la luz/ B-Bienvenido  
Afuro: tu casa es muy bonita  
Atsuya: B-Bueno es mia y de mi h-hermano...  
Afuro: jaja cierto  
Atsuya: Haber lo que hay para cenar /abro la nevera y no veo nada/ se me olvido...  
Afuro: vamos a comprar  
Atsuya: ¿Como se me pudo olvidar que hoy me tocaba comprar?  
Afuro: tal vez fuera por lo que casi hacemos  
Atsuya: P-Posiblemente ¿vamos? /cojo mi cartera con 150$ y me dirijo a la puerta/  
Afuro: si /te sigo y te cojo de la mano/  
Atsuya: Vamos /entramos en un Mercadona/  
Afuro: ¿qué vamos a comprar?  
Atsuya: Pan ,huevos, mermelada, mantequilla, leche, cereales, carne, pescado, patatas, lechuga, tomate...  
Afuro: vale  
Atsuya: /vamos a la caja y pago/ ¿Volvemos?  
Afuro: claro  
Atsuya: /volvemos a mi casa y saco chuletas de cordero para cenar/ ¿te parece bien chuletas de cordero con ensalada cesar?  
Afuro: si, que rico, te ayudare a hacerlas  
Atsuya: No importa quiero hacerlo yo, es que quiero hacerte la cena  
Afuro: esta bien, si necesitas ayuda avísame /te beso tiernamente/  
Atsuya: Tranquilo /te cojo de la camiseta y te vuelvo a besar y despues me separo/ cojo un delantal de color salmon y empiezo a cocinar/ ¿Amor te importaria poner el CD que hay encima del disquete?  
Afuro: ahora lo pongo /pongo el CD/  
Atsuya: /empieza a sonar Te Voy A Esperar y empiezo a tararear mientras sigo haciendo la cena/  
Afuro: /sonrío/ *que mono es atsuya*  
Atsuya: /presto tanta atencion a la cancion que sin querer me corto/ au!  
Afuro: /me acerco a ti preocupado y veo que te has cortado/ vaya te cortaste /cojo tu dedo y me lo meto en la boca/  
Atsuya: A-aA /me sonrojo mucho que hasta parezco un tomate/  
Afuro: /me saco el dedo de la boca/ ya no sangra /voy a por una tirita, vuelvo, te pongo la tirita y beso la herida/ ya está  
Atsuya: A- G-Gracias A-Afuro.. /me sonrojo y bajo la mirada/  
Afuro: /te cojo del mentón y hago que me mires a los ojos/ no hay de qué /te beso en los labios/  
Atsuya: /pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello mientras sigo el beso/  
Afuro: /te cojo de la cintura/  
Atsuya: Amor.../me separo/ la cena se quemara  
Afuro: tienes razón /te beso dulcemente la nariz/  
Atsuya: /sigo haciendo la cena y después pongo la mesa/ Afuro si quieres ya te puedes sentar Serviré la cena dentro de poco  
Afuro: ¿quieres qué te ayude a servir la cena?  
Atsuya: No hace falta, falta una cosa /pongo un poco de salsa barbacoa y sirvo los platos/ ya esta  
Afuro: /me siento en la mesa/ que buena pinta tiene todo  
Atsuya: Gracias Amor ¿cenamos? /empiezo a comer/  
Afuro: /pruebo la comida/ esta riquísimo, cocinas muy bien cariño  
Atsuya: Gracias mi Angel /me sonrojo y sigo comiendo/  
Afuro: /veo que te metes un cacho de carne y te beso con lengua/ la comida sabe mejor cuando la tienes tu  
Atsuya: /me sonrojo hasta la punta de mis cabellos/ ehhh  
Afuro: *que mono esta sonrojado* /te beso la mejilla/  
Atsuya: /sigo comiendo/  
Afuro: /termino de comer/ puff estoy lleno  
Atsuya: /termino un poco después/ ¿te gusto Afuro?  
Afuro: si, aunque tus labios me gustan más /te beso/  
Atsuya /correspondo tu beso/  
Afuro: /me separo de ti/ creo que ya debería irme a mi casa  
Atsuya: Jooooo, yo quería estar más tiempo contigo /bajo la cabeza/  
Afuro: está bien, si quieres me quedare un poco más  
Atsuya: ¿De verdad? /alzo la cabeza mostrando mis ojos ilusionados de niño pequeño/  
Afuro: si /te abrazo/ eres tan mono atsuya  
Atsuya: Tú lo eres más que yo Afuro  
Afuro: mentira, eres tan tierno y eres muy mono cuando te sonrojas /te beso la frente/  
Atsuya: /me sonrojo/ tu eres más monosho que yo Afuro /te beso los labios lentamente/  
Afuro: /te correspondo el beso mientras te cojo de la cintura/  
Atsuya: /pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello y te acerco mas a mi/  
Afuro: /te muerdo el labio ocasionando que abras la boca y meto mi lengua/  
Atsuya: /me sonrojo pero sigo el beso mientras busco tu lengua/  
Afuro: /encuentro tu lengua y empiezo a jugar con ella/  
Atsuya: /me agarro más fuerte para no desfallecer/  
Afuro: /mientras sigo besándote, te cargo hasta el sofá/  
Atsuya: /pongo mis piernas alrededor de tu cadera/  
Afuro: /me siento en el sofá contigo sentado encima de mi/  
Atsuya: /empiezo a acariciarte el pelo/  
Afuro: /empiezo a acariciarte la espalda/  
Atsuya: /empiezo a besar tu cuello/  
Afuro: /meto una mano por tu camiseta y te susurro/ eso debería hacerlo yo  
Atsuya: /de forma inocente/ ¿el que?  
Afuro: /te tumbo en el sofá/ esto /empiezo a besar tu cuello y a lamerlo/  
Atsuya: /inocentemente/ ah ¿eso mi angel? /me pongo encima tuya y empiezo a lamer tu cuello/  
Afuro: /te vuelvo a empujar, te quito el delantal y con él te ato las manos y empiezo a morder, besar y lamer tu cuello/  
Atsuya: mmm  
Afuro: /te quito la camiseta y empiezo a lamer y morder tus pezones/  
Atsuya: ah ah ah me encanta  
Afuro: /me quito la camiseta, sigo lamiendo tus pezones y levemente toco tu entrepierna/  
Atsuya: ah ah ah! Afuro eres muy malo  
Afuro: /te quito los pantalones y empiezo a tocar tu miembro por encima de los calzoncillos/  
Atsuya: Ah Ah Ah dejame participar malo  
Afuro: /me acerco a tu oído mientras sigo tocando tu miembro por encima de los calzoncillos/ no, quiero ver como disfrutas de placer mi pequeño  
Atsuya: Pero ah quiero ah a ah ayudar mi angel  
Afuro: otro día será /meto mi mano por tus calzoncillos y empiezo a masturbarte/  
Atsuya: Ah Ah Ah esto Ah es Ah una Ah violacion AH  
Afuro: no ya que esto es consentido porque empezaste tú, si no recuerdo mal /te masturbo más rápido/  
Atsuya: ah ah ah ah ah fuiste tu el ah ah que izo ah ah k me sentara ah ah encima ah tuya ah  
Afuro: pero yo no empece a besarte el cuello /te quito los calzoncillos y muerdo la punta de tu miembro/  
Atsuya: AH! tu quisiste seguir no es mi culpa ah ah ah  
Afuro: no puedo resistirme a ti y a tus encantos y tú lo sabes /muerdo otra vez la punta/  
Atsutya: Ah Ah creo que tendre que enseñarte a resistirte ¿no? ah!  
Afuro: parece ser que si /lamo tu miembro/  
Atsuya: AH! eres ah muy ah travi travieso ah!  
Afuro: /meto tu miembro en mi boca/  
Atsuya: Ah! eso lo tendria ah k acer Ah! yo  
Afuro: /empiezo un vaivén de arriba abajo/  
Atsuya: Deja Ah Dejame AH hacer al Ah algo  
Afuro: /me muevo más rápido/  
Atsuya: /con la fuerza que tengo rompo el delantal y me pongo encima de Afuro/ Ahora te toca a ti mi angel /lamo tu cuello mientras hasta llegar a tu torso donde me entretengo/  
Afuro: ah atsuya ah  
Atsuya: /vuelvo a tu cuello y lo beso hasta llegar a tus labios y los beso salvajemente/  
Afuro: /te correspondo el beso y te acerco a mi haciendo que sin querer nuestros miembros se rocen y gemimos/ ah  
Atsuya: /corto el beso y empiezo a bajar llegando a tus pantalones los cuales quito muy lentamente seguido de los boxers, despues cojo tu miembro y lo empiezo a lamer arriba a abajo lentamente/  
Afuro: ah ah ah eres muy malo atsuya ah ah ah  
Atsuya: /me separo de tu miembro/ eso ya lo se /digo con voz sensual y sigo lamiendo tu miembro/  
Afuro: ah ah atsuya ah ah  
Atsuya: Parece que las tornas han cambiado ¿no Afuro?  
Afuro: /te empujo y empiezo a lamer tu entrada/  
Atsuya: Ah Afuro!  
Afuro: ¿esto te gusta? /sigo lamiendo tu entrada/  
Atsuya: A-Afuro! Ah!  
Afuro: /mientras te lamo tu entrada, voy masturbando tu miembro/ *¿Cuánto aguantaras sin correrte mi pequeño?*  
Atsuya: *como siga así me correré ya* Ah AH ah! A-Afuro m-me v-voy a c-correr!  
Afuro: /aumento la masturbación y las lamidas a tu entrada/  
Atsuya: Ah Ah AH! /me corro/  
Afuro: que rápido te corres atsuya /te enseño tres dedos/ lamelos  
Atsuya: No me corri rapido /me sonrojo/ llevaba aguantando desde que sali de tu casa /me acerco a los dedos y empiezo a lamerlos uno por uno mordiendolos lamiendos lenta y sensualmente/  
Afuro: ya es suficiente /te saco mis dedos de tu boca y meto en primero por tu entrada/  
Atsuya: A-Afuro e-es m-molesto  
Afuro: /empiezo a hacer pequeñas penetraciones con mi dedo/  
Atsuya: Ah d-duele A-Afuro  
Afuro: /dejo quieto mi dedo y espero a que te acostumbres/  
Atsuya: Y-Ya e-esta  
Afuro: /empiezo a hacer pequeñas penetraciones con mi dedo/  
Atsuya: AH ah m-mas!  
Afuro: /meto el segundo dedo/  
Atsuya: Ah! m-mas!  
Afuro: /meto el tercer dedo/  
Atsuya: Ah!  
Afuro:/empiezo a moverlos/  
Atsuya: Ah! mas rapido!  
Afuro: /muevo los dedos más rápido y empiezo a lamer tu miembro/  
Atsuya: Ah Ah AH!  
Afuro: /los muevo más rápido y me meto tu miembro en la boca y empiezo a lamerlo/  
Atsuya: Ah Ah Ah!  
Afuro: /muerdo la punta de tu miembro y empiezo a mover los dedos mucho más rápido/  
Atsuya: AH! /me corro en la boca de Afuro/ Y-YO ehh l-lo s-siento A-Afuro  
Afuro: /me trago tu semilla/ no pasa nada /saco los dedos de tu entrada/ ¿estas listo?  
Atsuya: C-Claro /me sonrojo/  
Afuro: /empiezo a meter mi miembro/  
Atsuya: Ah d-duele  
Afuro: /meto mi miembro entero/  
Atsuya: Ahh! d-duele A-Afuro  
Afuro: tranquilo, pasara el dolor /me quedo quieto esperando a que el dolor cese/  
Atsuya: /cuando el dolor pasa muevo las caderas/  
Afuro: /empiezo a penetrarte mientras te beso con lengua/  
Atsuya: /rodeo mis piernas en tu cadera mientras me agarro a tu torso/  
Afuro: /te cojo y te empiezo a llevar a tu habitación mientras te sigo besando/  
Atsuya: /rodeo con mis brazos tu cuello mientras te muerdo el labio/  
Afuro: /abro la puerta de tu habitación y te tumbo en la cama mientras te penetro más rápido y empiezo a lamer tu cuello/  
Atsuya: T-Te A-Amo A-Afuro Ah!  
Afuro: Ah Ah yo a ti también Ah Ah /te empiezo a penetrar más profundo y rápido mientras te lamo y muerdo tus tetillas/  
Atsuya: Ah Ah Ah! m-mas r-rapido ah!  
Afuro: /te penetro más rápido y empiezo a masturbarte y jugar con tus pezones/  
Atsuya: Ah Ah te a-amo ah ah ah! ya no puedo ah mas ahh!  
Afuro: Ah Ah Ah yo tampoco puedo más Ah Ah AH AH! /me corro dentro de ti/  
Atsuya: AH! /me corro entre los dos/ e-eres l-lo m-mejo q-que m-me a p-pasado e-en l-la v-vida /respiro entrecortadamente/  
Afuro: t-tu eres toda mi vida /recuperando el aliento/  
Atsuya: ¿Te puedes quedar a dormir? /me sonrojo/  
Afuro: /te beso en la frente/ claro que si mi pequeño  
Atsuya: Bien! /hincho los mofletes feliz/  
Afuro: /te sonrío y te beso la mejilla/ eres precioso  
Atsuya: Tu lo eres mas mi vida enterita!  
Afuro: te amo /te beso/ deberíamos dormir  
Atsuya: Pero yo no quiero dormir  
Afuro: ¿Entonces que quieres hacer?  
Atsuya: /me coloco encima de Afuro/ no se pero me apetece jugar  
Afuro: eres muy travieso atsuya  
Atsuya: ¿De verdad? /empiezo a masturbar tu miembro lentamente con mi mano/  
Afuro: ah ah ah si eres demasiado ah ah travieso ah ah  
Atsuya: /me deslizo por ls sabanas hasta llegar a tu miembro y lo empiezo a lamer arriba y abajo lentamente/ si lo soy ¿a caso no te gusta?  
Afuro: ah ah ah me gusta todo de ti ah ah ah  
Atsuya: /me siento de lante de ti con una carita de angelito/ te quiero mucho  
Afuro: yo no te quiero, te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón  
Atsuya: Yo tambien te amo esto me parece un sueño /te beso lentamente en los labios/  
Afuro: /correspondo el beso/  
Atsuya: /susurro en tu oido/ te amo  
Afuro: yo también te amo  
Atsuya: /apoyo mi cabeza en tu pecho y me quedo dormido/  
Afuro: /sonrío y nos tapo con las sabanas/  
Atsuya es tan mono y tan apasionado y genial y tímido, este es el mejor dia de mi vida  
Ya habia acabado el turno de Midorikawa, este salio del establecimiento pero al hacerlo se encontro a su amado pelirojo esperandolo con una gran y lujuriosa sonrisa que Mido no pudo entender, el pelirojo se acerco a el tomandolo de la nuca y besandolo apasionadamente, el peliverde al sentir los labios de su amado no dudo en corresponder y cuando se separaron  
Hiroto: /te cojo de la mano/ vamonos a casa que hoy vamos a pasarlo muy bien  
Mido: ¿Me compraras helado? /sonrio inocentemente  
Hiroto: ya ahí en casa helado  
Mido: Pero se acabo mi favorito! /empiezo a llorar/  
Hiroto: está bien vayamos a comprar  
Mido: Bien! /te doi un pico en los labios y despues sonrio/  
Hiroto: /llegamos al Mercadona y compramos un litro de helado de pistacho/  
Mido: Te quiero mucho Hiroto no no Yo te amo Hiro-kun  
Hiroto: /compramos también crema montada y sirope de chocolate/  
Mido: ¿Para que es el sirope y la nata?  
Hiroto: ya verás para que amor /sonrío lujuriosamente/  
Mido: /te beso en los labios/ ¿Es para que el helado tenga mas sabor verdad?  
Hiroto: es para que tengas más sabor mi mido-chan /te beso la mejilla/  
Mido: ¿Eh? /pongo cara inocente y totalmente violable/  
Hiroto: /te cojo de la mano/ vamonos ya a casa /llegamos a casa/ uy pero que cosas, no hay nadie *gracias Nagumo, te debo una*  
Mido: Como se hayan ido a comer helado sin mi...  
Hiroto: /te cojo en modo princesa y te llevo a mi habitación/  
Mido: ¿Hiroto-kun? ah! como me sueltes...  
Hiroto: /entramos en mi habitación, cierro la puerta con llave y te tiro en la cama/  
Mido: Hiro-kun... ¿que te pasa?  
Hiroto: /dejo las bolsas a un lado de la cama y te beso apasionadamente/  
Mido: /pongo mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Hiroto/  
Hiroto: /te muerdo el labio haciendo que abras la boca y meto mi lengua/  
Mido: *¿Que hace Hiro-kun? Nunca lo habia visto asi ¿No sera que quiere que el y yo...? Seguro si, pero no estoy preparado es mucha presion* Hiro-kun para porfavor  
Hiroto: /con voz de niño de pequeño/ jooo yo quería jugar contigo mido-chan  
Mido: Hiroto-kun no puedo es que yo... no puedo soy demasiado timido y quiero que lo disfrutes no que pareciera que te estoy obligando a nada  
Hiroto: si no estás preparado, no pasa nada mido-chan /te beso en la frente/  
Mido: Gracias Hiro-kun te prometo que cuando este preparado lo haremos  
Hiroto: /te beso la mejilla/ ¿comemos helado?  
Mido: Claro Hiro-kun  
Hiroto: /abro el helado y cojo una cuchara, cojo un poco de helado, y antes de comérmelo…/ *espero que suzuno no lo pase mal, se le veía muy raro a Nagumo*  
Mido: /aprovecho que Hiroto se despista y me como su cuchara de helado/  
Hiroto: mido, era mi parte de helado  
Mido: /cojo una cuchara y la pongo delante tuya/  
Hiroto: /me como el helado que había en la cuchara/  
Mido: ¿Te gusto?  
Hiroto: /asiento con la cabeza mientras me como el helado/  
Mido: /apoyo delicadamente mi cabeza en el hombro de Hiroto/ Te Amo Hiro-chan  
Hiroto: yo también te amo mido-chan /te beso dulcemente la frente/  
Mido: /me quedo dormido en tu hombro/  
Hiroto: /sonrío y te tumbo delicadamente en mi cama y me acuesto junto a ti/ buenas noches mi mido-chan /te beso la mejilla/  
En otra parte estaban un pelitúlipan y un peliblanco:  
Suzu: … ¿no piensas hablarme nagu?  
Nagu:... /frio seco inaccesible/  
Suzu:… está bien luego atente a las consecuencias *y a este imbécil ahora que le pasa*  
Nagu:...  
Suzu: …idiota…  
Nagu:...  
Suzu:… /enfadado/  
Nagu:... /frico seco inaccesible/  
Suzu: … *tal vez si le pego hable* /te pego una colleja/  
Nagu: /frio seco inaccesible/  
Suzu:… si no me vas a hablar, me voy baka  
Nagu: *si supiera que no abro la boca es para no matarlo* /cojo a Suzu de la mano/  
Suzu: … ¿Qué quieres? tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar con un baka  
Nagu: /te suelto la mano y me voy a casa/  
Suzu: *será estúpido* /te sigo/  
Nagu: /entro en casa y me escondo/  
Suzu: /entro en casa y no lo veo/ será idiota  
Nagu: ¿A quién llamas idiota vieja? /te abrazo por la cintura y te beso el cuello/  
Suzu: nagumo! no me llames vieja, y suéltame estúpido! /intento soltarme de tu agarre/  
Nagu: Tu me llamaste estupido, me pusiste a cien en el restaurante y ahora me las pagaras Fuusuke-chan /lamo tu oreja sensualmente/  
Suzu: /sonrojado/ na-nagumo dejame  
Nagu: ¿Cual es mi nombre Fuusuke? Dimelo  
Suzu: ¿antes me has hecho el vacio y quieres que te conteste?  
Nagu: Lo hice para no violarte en ese mismo instante  
Suzu: /sonrojado/ ¿qu-qué tiene que ver vio-violarme con ha-hablar?  
Nagu: Que te hubiera besado hasta quedarme sin labios te hubiera echado la bronca por llevar ropa tan provocativa y por haberme pegado  
Suzu: /sonrojado/ ¿a que te refieres con lo de haberte pegado?  
Nagu: Que no deberias haberme pegado /junto mas nuestros cuerpos hasta que estamos casi fundidos en un mismo ser/ Te AMO  
Suzu: /sonrojado/ alejate un poco de mi, además no llevaba ropa provocativa, solo era mi uniforme  
Nagu: Se te veia todo y ahora si no te importa te castigare /te cojo a saco de patatas y te llevo a la habitacion/  
Suzu: /pataleando/ suéltame Nagumo, suéltame!  
Nagu: /entro en mi habitacion y te pongo encima de mi cama/  
Suzu: /intento levantarme de la cama/  
Nagu: /me siento encima tuya/ no mi pequeño Fuu-chan de aqui no te vas a mover /cojo dos trapos y te ato las manos en las esquinas de mi cama/  
Suzu: Nagumo suéltame! /intento soltarme/  
Nagu: Me prometiste que si me portaba bien hariamos lo que yo quisiera ¿es que ya no me amas? /empiezo a llorar falsamente/ buaaaaa buaaaaaa  
Suzu: no llores Nagumo, y si que te amo, pero no te estás portando bien  
Nagu: /te suelto/ no me amas buaaaaaa buaaaaa  
Suzu: /te abrazo/ Nagumo yo te quiero mucho  
Nagu: Pero no me amas como yo a ti buaaaaaa /sigo llorando/  
Suzu: Nagumo yo te amo de verdad /te beso dulcemente/ asi que no digas eso  
Nagu: ¿De verdad?  
Suzu: si  
Nagu: Te necesito en mi vida Fuu-chan eres lo mas importante para mi  
Suzu: /te beso/ te quiero mucho Nagumo-baka  
Nagu: Y ahora me insultas buaaaa /empiezo a llorar de nuevo/  
Suzu: no es un insulto, es la verdad  
Nagu: /me levanto y me voy a una esquina donde empiezo a hacer circulos/ Suzu-chan ya no me quiere...  
Suzu: /me empiezo a reir/ era broma  
Nagu: Y ahora se rie de mi buaaaaa  
Suzu: /preocupado/ nagu, calmate, solo era una broma, calmate cariño  
Nagu: buaaaaa no me quieres!  
Suzu: /me acerco a ti y te beso apasionadamente/ yo te amo, eres toda mi vida  
Nagu: /te agarro del cuello de la camisa y te beso lentamente/  
Suzu: /correspondo el beso y te abrazo profundizando el beso/  
Nagu: /me separo/ ¿sabes que te amo verdad?  
Suzu: /apoyo mi frente en tu frente/ claro que lo se tontito  
Nagu: /te cojo y te tumbo en la cama y me tumbo a tu lado mientras te miro a los ojos/ eres hermoso  
Suzu: /me sonrojo fuertemente/ gra-gracias  
Nagu: No las des /me acerco y te beso lentamente/  
Suzu: /correspondo el beso lentamente/  
Nagu: /me separo/ tengo sueño y ¿tu?  
Suzu: no mucho  
Nagu: ¿te importa si duermo abrazado a ti?  
Suzu: /sonrojado/ no, no me i-importa  
Nagu: /te abrazo y me empiezo a dormir/  
Suzu: /empiezo a dormirme contigo/ ahora si que te estas portando bien  
Nagu: /sueño/ Te AMO Fuu-chan  
Suzu: yo también te amo haru-chan /te beso dulcemente/  
Nagu: Estupido, suelta a mi Fuu-chan el es solo mio...  
Suzu: *que mono*  
Nagu: Fuu-chan eres hermoso  
Suzu: tu también lo eres  
Nagu: Nepper...  
Suzu: ¿nepper? *¿Qué pasa con neper?*  
Nagu: Deja Nepper  
Suzu: mmmm?  
Nagu: Nepper deja de meterte con mi Fuu-chan  
Suzu: /sorprendido/ *se preocupa tanto por mi*  
Nagu: zzzzzzzzzzz  
Suzu: *debería dormir* /empiezo a dormirme/  
Nagu: /abrazo mas a Fuu-chan/  
Suzu: /me duermo y te abrazo/  
Nos encontramos en uno de los aeropuertos de Japon del cual en uno de los aviones que acababan de aterrizar bajaba un pelimarron y dos chicas hablando, estos cojieron sus maletas y se fueron a Inazuma Town primero dejaron a las chicas y despues bajo el castaño pero se dio cuenta de que lo habian traido al lugar equivocado asi que empezo a andar pero se choco con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien  
Genda: ah perdóname /me levanto y te tiendo una mano/  
Sakuma: mm gracias /cojo su mano y cuando lo mira al rostro me quedo embobado/  
Genda: /te sonrío/ perdóname, no miraba por donde iba  
Sakuma: Yo tampoco /sonrio/  
Genda: tienes una sonrisa muy bonita  
Sakuma: G-Gracias la tuya tambien l-lo e-es  
Genda: muchas gracias, eres muy amable de verdad  
Sakuma: No las des ¿eres nuevo en Inazuma Town? /miro la maleta de viaje/  
Genda: si la verdad /te enseño un papel/ ¿sabes por dónde se va a está dirección?, es que me he perdido  
Sakuma: jajajaajaja que coincidencia vivo en la misma calle  
Genda: ¿en serio?, ¿podrías acompañarme por favor?  
Sakuma: Claro, ahora me dirigía hacia allí  
Genda: /te sonrío/ gracias  
Sakuma: /me sonrojo/ No las des  
Genda: jeje esta bien  
Sakuma: Vamos /empiezo a caminar/  
Genda: /te sigo/ *que suerte que sepa por donde es, además es muy hermoso*  
Sakuma: *estoy muy nervioso no deja de mirarme*  
Genda: *es muy mono, cuando lo vean mis primas se volverán locas, y más cuando se enteren de que me gusta*  
Sakuma: *aix que mono espero que me deje de mirar que me pongo nervioso*  
Genda: *¿estará muy lejos?, la verdad, no me importa mucho ya que con estar al lado de este chico me siento muy feliz*  
Sakuma: Llegaremos en media hora /me sonrojo/  
Genda: vale /te cojo de la mano/  
Sakuma: /me pongo muy nervioso/ *Dios mi corazón va a mil espero que no lo escuche*  
Genda: *que lindo es, espero que no escuche mis latidos*  
Sakuma: *me desmayaré ya no puedo más es la persona más increíble* /me sonrojo como un tomate/  
Genda *está muy rojo, ¿se encontrará bien?* ¿oye estás bien?  
Sakuma: S-Si e-estoy m-muy b-bien  
Genda: /pongo una mano en tu frente/ parece que no tienes fiebre  
Sakuma: N-No m-me p-pasa n-nada *Dios está muy cerca me voy a morir*  
Genda: está bien /quito mi mano de tu frente/  
Sakuma: *Dios me va a dar un ataque al corazón, que se separe que se separe*  
Genda: *es más guapo de cerca que de lejos* /me separo de ti/ ¿falta mucho para llegar?  
Sakuma: Un poco /empiezo a caminar/ *Dios daria lo que fuera por un beso suyo*  
Genda: oye por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?  
Sakuma: Cierto no te lo había dicho, Me llamo Sakuma y ¿tu?  
Genda: yo soy Genda, es un placer conocerte  
Sakuma: Jajajajajaja, ¿de donde eres?  
Genda: yo soy de china  
Sakuma: Debe de ser muy bonito  
Genda: si, un dia tengo que llevarte  
Sakuma: Vale, ya llegamos... ostras! vivimos uno delante del otro  
Genda: jaja que coincidencia  
Sakuma: S-Si *no puedo creer que lo valla hacer*  
Genda: /me acerco mucho a ti/ bueno ya nos veremos sakuma /te beso en los labios/  
Sakuma: *Me está besando quería hacerlo yo!* /empiezo a corresponder/  
Genda: *no pensé que aceptaría el beso* /te cojo de la cintura/  
Sakuma: /pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y paso mi lengua sobre sus labios/ *menos mal que me cogio porque sino me muero*  
Genda: /abro mi boca y empezamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas/ *espero no estar en un sueño, luego tengo que agradecerle a las chicas el haber venido*  
Sakuma: *Dios este beso me tiene loco* /empiezo a jugar con tus cabellos/  
Genda: /pongo una mano en tu nuca para profundizar el beso mientras te sigo agarrando de la cintura/ *espero que este beso se vuelva a repetir con él*  
Sakuma: /te empujo hacia la pared/ *Este chico me tiene loco y eso que lo acabo de conocer*  
Genda: /mientras te sigo besando, te llevo dentro de mi casa/ *menos mal que somos vecinos y lo veré a diario*  
Sakuma: *Estoy en su casa, ay Dios que va a pasar! Al menos lo podré ver a diario* /empiezo a caminar hasta que llegamos a un mueble/  
Genda: /nos sentamos en el sofá y seguimos besándonos/ *me encanta el sabor de su boca, es adictivo*  
Sakuma: /lo empujo hacia la parte de sujeccion del sofa y me acodo en sus piernas/ *Su sabor es delicioso, sabe a menta y chocolate*  
Genda: *dios este chico es perfecto* /te acerco más a mi/  
Sakuma: *no lo quiero dejar marchar nunca* /me acerco mas a él/  
Genda: *tengo que invitarle un dia a dormir, mejor todos los días de mi vida* /empiezo a besarte mucho más apasionadamente/  
Sakuma: /abro mis piernas y las coloco a cada lado para juntarme mas a ti/ *no me importaría dormir con él*  
Genda: *me gustaría estar asi toda mi vida, pero me estoy quedando sin oxígeno* /me separo un poco de ti y apoyo mi frente en la tuya/  
Sakuma: /me sonrojo mientras intento recuperar mi respiracion/ *Con lo bien que estaba*  
Genda: /me acerco a tu cuello y empiezo a besarlo/  
Sakuma: mmm /muerdo el lóbulo de tu oreja/  
Genda: /empiezo a lamer y morder tu cuello mientras cuelo mi mano por tu camiseta/  
Sakuma: *Dios que nervios* /empiezo a desabrochar tu camisa/  
Genda: /empiezo a tocar tu torso mientras con la otra mano te quito la camiseta/  
Sakuma: /te quito la camisa y empiezo a acariciar tu torso/  
Genda: /te quito tu camiseta/ me encantas sakuma /empiezo a jugar con tus pezones/  
Sakuma: Tu tambien me encantas Genda /beso lentamente tu torso/  
Genda: *no puedo creer que vayamos a hacer eso* /te empujo quedándome encima de ti/  
Sakuma: *que nervioso estoy va a ser mi primera vez* /beso tu torso/  
Genda: ¿estás bien?, pareces nervioso  
Sakuma: ¿P-Pero q-que d-dices? N-No e-estoy n-nervioso  
Genda: jaja si lo estas /te beso la mejilla/  
Sakuma: N-no l-lo e-estoy /me sonrojo/  
Genda: claro que lo estás, se te nota mucho /te beso la frente/  
Sakuma: /me sonrojo mucho mas/ *¿De verdad soy tan obvio?*  
Genda: anda dimelo /te beso dulcemente/ ¿me lo vas a decir?  
Sakuma: ¿Que quieres que te diga? /digo inocentemente/  
Genda: el porqué de tus nervios *es tan mono*  
Sakuma: E-Es q-que y-yo... es mi primera vez... *seguro que ahora se reira de mi*  
Genda: tranquilo, también es la mia /te beso la mejilla y te sonrío/  
Sakuma: *eso es imposible! con lo hermoso que es...* / te acerco a mi y te beso/  
Genda: sabes, es increíble que seas virgen, si eres precioso  
Sakuma: Lo extraño es que tu siendo tan hermoso, guapísimo y demás tu seas virgen  
Genda: jaja no creas, no todo el mundo piensa lo mismo  
Sakuma: Yo pienso que eres hermoso simpatico y que eres la persona mas maravillosa del mundo /Sakuma toca un boton y empieza a escucharse Angelito Sin Alas de Juan Magan que hizo que Sakuma se animara y empezara a besarlo apasionadamente/  
Genda: /correspondo tu beso/  
Sakuma: /apoyo mis manos en tu pecho y lo acaricio lenta y sensualmente/  
Genda: /empiezo a lamerte el cuello lentamente/  
Sakuma: mmmmmm /me tumbo en el sofa/  
Genda: /empiezo a mordértelo y besarlo lentamente/  
Sakuma: ah mmmm /esmpiezo a suspirar/  
Genda: /empiezo a bajar llegando hasta tus pezones y empiezo a jugar con ellos/  
Sakuma: mmmm ah  
Genda: /empiezo a lamerlos y morderlos lentamente/  
Sakuma: *Dice que es virgen y lo hace perfecto* ahh mmmm ahh  
Genda: *me encanta su cuerpo, es tan sexy y hermoso* /bajo y empiezo a lamer tu torso y tu ombligo/  
Sakuma: ahh ahh /me sonrojo/ *por favor que no llegue a esa parte*  
Genda: /empiezo a lamer tus pezones mientras te quito los pantalones/  
Sakuma: *Dios lo va a hacer, que nervios!* /me sonrojo como un tomate/  
Genda: /te beso los labios mientras te quito los calzoncillos/  
Sakuma: /pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello para profundizar el beso/ *Si lo va a hacer, que nervios!*  
Genda: /corto el beso y empiezo a lamerte tu cuello mientras toco levemente tu miembro/  
Sakuma: *No es justo, lo hace todo él* /te cojo y te pongo de bajo de mí mientras empiezo a besar tu cuello/  
Genda: *parece que va a entrar en acción*  
Sakuma: *Dios pero que he hecho, yo no se hacer eso!* /me pongo muy rojo/ *Hay mi madre si dejo de hacerlo pensará que soy un miedoso* /bajo lentamente con pequeños besos hasta el ombligo y empiezo a lamerlo y besarlo sensualmente/  
Genda: tranquilizate  
Sakuma: /me separo y te miro/ ¿Po que dices eso?  
Genda: porque noto tu nerviosismo mi querido sakuma /te sonrío dulcemente/  
Sakuma: Yo no estoy nervioso /miro a otro lado/ *Ni siquiera Jude sabe cuando estoy nervioso, ¿como es posible que él si se entere?*  
Genda: si lo estas, no te preocupes /te abrazo y te beso dulcemente/  
Sakuma: *Dios como besa, si pudiera estaria todo el tiempo besandolos, saben de maravilla* /sigo el beso lenta y dulcemente/  
Genda: *me encanta este chico* /te acerco más a mi/  
Sakuma: *Sus besos son adictivos, si sigo así nunca lo dejaré ir* /me junto lo máximo que puedo/  
Genda: *dios no quiero que se vaya nunca* /te empujo lentamente quedando yo encima de ti mientras sigo besándote/  
Sakuma: *lo necesito en mi vida, y lo necesito ya* /pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello/  
Genda: /empiezo a masturbarte mientras te sigo besando/  
Sakuma: *Dios!, que placer!* /hago el beso más apasionado/ *necesito más de él*  
Genda: /te masturbo más rápido mientras correspondo el beso/  
Sakuma: *necesito gemir! pero antes...* /muerdo su labio inferior/  
Genda: /abro mi boca y empiezo a jugar con tu lengua mientras te masturbo más rápido/  
Sakuma: *no puedo más necesito gemir!*  
Genda: /le doy a un botón sin querer y se pone Chica deseada, te masturbo más deprisa mientras te beso más apasionadamente/  
Sakuma: *esa cancion es... Chica Deseada de Cosmik* /sigo el beso aunque muy mal/  
Genda: /dejo de besarte y te masturbo rápidamente/  
Sakuma: Ahhhh! *porfin necesitaba gemir* ahh ahh ahh ahh  
Genda: /te masturbo mas rápido/ me encanta oir tus gemidos, son como música celestial  
Sakuma: *que vergüenza* /me sonrojo pero sigo gimiendo mas/ ah ahhh ahhh ah ahh ahhh!  
Genda: /te masturbo más rápido y te beso la mejilla/ eres muy hermoso cuando te sonrojas  
Sakuma: *Dios que vergüenza* /gimo todavia más/ ah ah aha hahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhhh!  
Genda: /bajo hasta tu miembro y lo lamo/  
Sakuma: *Que baje Dios y me diga que esto no es un sueño* /abro los ojos los cuales tenia cerrados y gimo sorprendido/ ahhhhhhhhh!  
Genda: /meto tu miembro en mi boca/ *me encanta que lo disfrute tanto*  
Sakuma: *cuanto placer, seguro que no es virgen y me ha mentido, pero el no sería capaz de hacer eso* m-mas ahhh!  
Genda: /empiezo a mover mi boca/ *dios dicen que la primera vez es memorable, espero recordar esta por siempre*  
Sakuma: *necesito m-mas pero me da vergüenza, además yo también quiero participar...* /gimo/ ahhhh! ahh!  
Genda: /muevo mi boca mas rápido/  
Sakuma: *ya basta!, voy a participa sí o sí!, no dejaré que el lo haga todo* /te separo de mi miembro y te beso en los labios/  
Genda: /me sorprendo y te correspondo el beso/  
Sakuma: /mientras nos besamos sin que te des cuenta te pongo dejabo mía/  
Genda: *¿Qué intentara hacer?*  
Sakuma: /beso tus labios y paso a tu cuello/  
Genda: ¿qué vas a hacer?  
Sakuma: /me separo de tu cuello y te miro/ es una sorpresa /te beso en los labios de nuevo/  
Genda: /entre el beso/ si viene de ti, seguro que me gustara  
Sakuma: /me separo/ eso espero, /bajo lentamente con besos cortos hasta tu ombligo y vuelvo a jugar con el de nuevo/  
Genda: ah *no intentara…*  
Sakuma: /sigo con tu ombligo mientras empiezo a quitarte los vaqueros/ *al parecer tengo que seguir con mi gran locura guardada*  
Genda: si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas sakuma  
Sakuma: Quiero hacerlo /te miro con gran seguridad y te vuelvo a besar/  
Genda: /te correspondo el beso/  
Sakuma: *¿por que piensa que no quiero hacerlo?* /corto el beso y te susurro en el oído/ Genda, te deseo  
Genda: yo también te deseo sakuma  
Sakuma: /te quito totalmente los pantalones mientras beso tu cuello/  
Genda: ah *dios lo acabo de conocer y lo amo*  
Sakuma: *me da igual si esto es solo un juego para él, pero me duele y se porque, y es que lo amo* /bajo hasta tus calzoncillos y muerdo la parte de arriba, cogiendolos y empezándolos a bajar lentamente/  
Genda: *espero que no me utilice*  
Sakuma: /te quito los boxers y empiezo a besar tu miembro/  
Genda: /me sonrojo/ sa-sakuma  
Sakuma: /beso y lamo tu miembro lentamente/  
Genda: ah ah ah  
Sakuma /lamo tu miembro y en la punta lo muerdo y despues lo beso/  
Genda: ah ah ah *es buenísimo, no me creo que sea su primera vez*  
Sakuma: /cojo tu miembro entre mis manos y mientras lo beso tambien utilizo mis manos/ *si no fuera porque ahora me llevo por el placer mis manos temblarian*  
Genda: ah ah ah *por dios lo hace genial*  
Sakuma: /me meto todo tu miembro dentro de mi boca mientras mi lengua jugaba por todo/  
Genda: ah ah ah *e-eso debería hacerlo yo*  
Sakuma: /sigo masturbando tu miembro pero esta vez mas lentamente/  
Genda: ah ah ah ma-más rápido ah ah ah  
Sakuma: *lo haria pero es que así lo oigo gemir pidiendo más* /lo hago más lento/  
Genda: ah ah ah po-por favor sakuma ma-más ra-rápido ah ah ah  
Sakuma: /saco el miembro de mi boca y te lo beso/  
Genda: *dios, me está volviendo loco*  
Sakuma: /vuelvo a metermelo en la boca y te lo masturbo rapidamente/  
Genda: ah ah ah ah *por dios es increíble*  
Sakuma: /lo lamo desenfrenadamente/  
Genda: Ah Ah Ah Ah /separo tu boca de mi miembro y te beso los labios/  
Sakuma: /aumento la intensidad del beso/  
Genda: /me pongo encima de ti, me separo de ti y lamo tu entrada/  
Sakuma: Ahhh! /¡*Dios que bueno*  
Genda: /te empiezo a masturbar mientras sigo lamiendo tu entrada/  
Sakuma: Ah ha ah ahh ahh ahh aahhh!  
Genda: /te masturbo más rápido y lamo tu entrada más profundo/  
Sakuma: AH! por-porfavor ahh! y-ya! ahh  
Genda: /sonrío y lo hago más rápido y profundo/  
Sakuma: *Necesito que me penetre ya!* ah! p-pen-penetr-penetram-penetrame ahhh! y-ya!  
Genda: /te sigo masturbando/ ¿de verdad quieres que te penetre?  
Sakuma: S-Si ah!  
Genda: /dejo de masturbarte, lamo tu entrada un momento y te abro de piernas/ voy a entrar  
Sakuma: O-Oks /me sonrojo/ *necesito que este dentro de mí ya!, Dios que nervios por fin dejare de ser virgen* /giro mi cara sonrojado/  
Genda: /empiezo a meter mi miembro en tu entrada/  
Sakuma: ahh! /gimo de dolor/  
Genda: /meto mi miembro entero en tu entrada/  
Sakuma: Ah! /gimo de dolor/ ah!  
Genda: ¿estás bien?, lamento que te duela, esperare a que se te pase  
Sakuma: E-Estoy bien, tranquilo Genda, gracias /te atraigo a mí y te beso en los labios/  
Genda: ¿puedo moverme ya?  
Sakuma: *esta muy desesperado, lo voy a complacer aunque me duela* s-si  
Genda: *creo que esperare* esperare a que te acostumbres  
Sakuma: No importa /pongo una sonrisa de dolor/  
Genda: si que importa, no quiero causarte dolor  
Sakuma: V-Vale G-Genda-kun  
Genda: te quiero mucho /te beso dulcemente/  
Sakuma: *dijo que me quiere... ah! me quiere!* /te correspondo el beso pero entre el beso digo/ yo tambien te quiero  
Genda: *el también me quiere, soy la persona más feliz en este momento* /te beso amorosamente/  
Sakuma: *esto es el cielo... un momento... ya no me duele...* /pongo cara lujuriosa y empiezo a mover mis caderas/  
Genda: *se a movido, eso significa que ya podemos empezar* /te beso apasionadamente mientras empiezo a moverme dentro de ti/  
Sakuma: ahhh *quiero mas pero me da vergüenza* /giro mi cara apenado/  
Genda: *es tan mono* /me muevo más rápidamente y te empiezo a lamer el cuello/  
Sakuma: Ahh! m-mas ahh! /me sonrojo mucho/ *lo amo tanto*  
Genda: /lo hago más rápido y más profundo/  
Sakuma: ah ah ah! *dice que es su primera vez* mmm y-yo..  
Genda: /lo hago más fuerte y rápido/ ¿qué ah ah te pasa?  
Sakuma: ahh ahh! yo ahh quie-quiero c-cambiar de ahh! p-po-posicion ahh! /oculto mi rostro con mis cabellos/  
Genda: /paro de moverme/ ¿y que posición quieres?  
Sakuma: N-No se /sigo oculto/  
Genda: creo que ya se que posición  
Sakuma: ¿De verdad? /me sonrojo/  
Genda: vas a disfrutarlo mucho, ¿podrias ponerte a 4 patas?  
Sakuma: V-Vale /me pongo a cuatro patas/  
Genda: /te beso la nuca y te empiezo a penetrar/  
Sakuma: mmmm ahh ahh!  
Genda: /te penetro más rápidamente mientras empiezo a masturbarte/  
Sakuma: ahh ahh ahh m-mas ahh r-rapido ahh ahh! m-mas ahhh!  
Genda: /te penetro más rápido y profundo y te masturbo más rápido/  
Sakuma: ahhh ahhh m-mas ahhh ajhhh m-mas!  
Genda: /lo hago más rápido/  
Sakuma: ¿Te puedo p-pedir ahh u-un f-favor? ahh!  
Genda: cla-claro ah ah  
Sakuma: ¿Me p-puedo ahhh! g-gir-girar? ahhhh!  
Genda: /te giro y lo hago más fuerte/  
Sakuma: ahhh! a-asi ahhh s-sigue ahhh m-mas!  
Genda: /te masturbo rápidamente y te penetro profundamente/  
Sakuma: ahhh! n-no a-aguantare ahhh m-mas! ahhhhh! /empiezo a sufrir espasmos/  
Genda: /lo hago más rápido y profundo mientras te aprieto tu entrepierna y te sigo masturbando/  
Sakuma: AH! n-no p-podre m-mas ahhh!  
Genda: /te penetro salvajemente/  
Sakuma: m-me v-voy a ahhh c-correr! ahhhh!  
Genda: y-yo también ahhh!  
Sakuma: ahh! /me corro entro los dos/  
Genda: ahh! /me corro dentro tuya y saco mi miembro de ti/  
Sakuma: ah ah ah /tranquilizo mi respiracion/ ahh  
Genda: /me tumbo al lado tuyo y te abrazo/  
Sakuma: /agarro tu brazo con mis manos mientras me acerco mas a ti/ mmm  
Genda: te quiero mucho sakuma /te beso en la frente/  
Sakuma: Yo tambien Genda mmm que sueño ahhh /bostezo/  
Genda: será mejor que durmamos un poco  
Sakuma: Si mmm /me giro hacia a ti y te beso en los labios lentamente/  
Genda: /te correspondo el beso lentamente/  
Sakuma: /me separo y susurro/ Genda te amo  
Genda: yo también te amo sakuma  
Sakuma: /me quedo dormido/  
Genda: /me quedo mirándote mientras duermes/ te amo mi querido sakuma /me quedo dormido/

* * *

Esta historia la colgo mi amiga Reiicheru Toramaru en mundo yaoi, lo colgamos hace una semana a las 18:45 y yo tambien soy una de las escritoras, espero que les haya gustado.

Noes plagiado, mi amiga lo cuelga en mundo yaoi y yo lo cuelgo aqui.

Un beso a todas/os.

Es pero que les haya gustado.

cerezoendemoniado


	4. Chapter 4

Hola qeue tal estan todos¿?  
traigo la contii del chapter nº 4 de Lo K Pasa Fuera Del Instituto. Espero Que lo disfruten nos leemos abajo

* * *

LO K PASA FUERA DEL INSTITUTO CAP 4

CAP 4:  
la mañana siguiente en Sun Garden encontramos la pareja de hielo y fuego durmiendo abrazaditos bajo la lluvia de rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana haciendo que el ex-capitan del equipo de Diamond Dust se despertara y encontrar a su hermoso pelirojo durmiendo con una carita de angel  
Suzu: /me quedo mirándote/ parece un angel asi, con lo malo que es a veces  
Haru: mm Nepper dejalo  
Suzu: /te beso dulcemente la mejilla/  
Haru: Nepper deja a mi Fuu-chan el es mio  
Suzu: /te susurro al oído/ yo siempre seré solo tuyo haru-chan  
Haru: mmm /empiezo a abrir mis ojos/ mm ¿Fuu-chan donde estas?  
Suzu: estoy aquí, a tu lado  
Haru: /abro un poquito más los ojos y te veo/ Fuu-chan! /me lanzo a ti y te abrazo por la cadera mientras pongo mi cabeza en tus piernas/ he tenido un sueño terrible  
Suzu: lo he notado, no parabas de hablar en sueños sobre algo de neper y yo /te acaricio la cabeza/  
Haru: He tenido tanto miedo, no te alejes de mi nunca porfavor /te abrazo un poco mas fuerte/  
Suzu: yo nunca me alejare de ti /te beso/ además nepper esta por heat asi que no te preocupes  
Haru: ¿Heat?  
Suzu: esta en tu equipo, ¿no lo recuerdas?  
Haru: Si pero estoy medio dormido, ademas ¿de verdad Nepper esta colado por Heat?  
Suzu: si, por eso todos los patios quedamos a hablar, le estoy ayudando a confesarse  
Haru: ¿Que? ¿Estas ayudando a Nepper a confesarse a Heat? ¿Por que no me pidio ayuda a mi?  
Suzu: porque tu no te me confesabas  
Haru: ¿y eso que tiene que ver mi diablillo de hielo? /levanto mi cabeza y te muerdo el lobulo de tu oreja/  
Suzu: pues como no te atrevías a confesarte y eso, quería pedirme ayuda a mi, ya que pensaba que tu serias un mal ejemplo  
Haru: Ya vera ese Nepper, me las pagara  
Suzu: jaja no digas eso, algo de razon tenia  
Haru: ¿De que razon eh Fuu-chan? /te atraigo a mi/  
Suzu: de que no te atrevías a confesarte, lo de mal ejemplo, eso serás siempre, pero asi me gustas  
Haru: ¿Asi que doy mal ejemplo eh? No pensaba que pensaras eso de mi Fuu-chan... /bajo la cabeza/  
Suzu: siempre me molestabas, aun que me gustaba que me molestaras, eres por decirlo asi, el chico malo /te beso la mejilla/  
Haru: ¿A caso no te gusta que sea el chico malo Fuu-chan¿? /te miro con una sonrisa de medio ladio/  
Suzu: me encanta que seas el chico malo, eres MI chico malo  
Haru: /te agarro de la cintura y te beso apasionadamente/  
Suzu: /te correspondo el beso y pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello/  
Haru: /empiezo a tumbarte en la cama mientras te atraigo mas a mi/  
Suzu: /abro mi boca dejando pasar a tu lengua/  
Haru: /entra mi lengua en tu boca y juego con la tuya mientras me pongo encima tuya en la cama/  
Suzu: *¿se acaba de despertar y ya quiere hacerlo?* /te correspondo el beso/  
Nepper: *maldito Haruya, estupido el ex-capitan y nisiquiera se confiesa, al menos le podre pedir que me preste el libro de español que no utiliza* /entro en la habitacion/ Oye Haru... /me quedo en shock/  
Suzu: /corto el beso/ haru-chan se me ha declarado, asi que te toca declararte a heat, y ahora vete /le tiro un cojin/  
Nepper: mmm oks /reacciono y cierro la puerta antes de que me de el cojin/ *joo y ahora como me declarare si soy muy malo para estas cosas sobre el amor...*  
Heat: *mm… ¿Qué puedo hacer hoy?, ya se molestare a suzuno, creo que esta con haruya* /va a la habitación de haruya y se encuentra a Nepper/ ¿Nepper que haces aqui?  
Nepper: ¿eh? ¿Que pasa? /giro mi cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que veo a Heat/ ah hola Heat /giro mi cabeza sonrojado/ *hoy no es mi dia de buena suerte T.T*  
Heat: ¿Qué te pasa? /me acerco a ti quedándome enfrente tuyo/  
Nepper: N-Nada ¿q-que ten-tendria que p-pasar? *porfavor que no se acerque mas* /me alejo un poco/  
Heat: /me acerco más a ti/ no se, te noto raro, ¿por cierto suzuno esta con haruya?  
Nepper: N-No e-estoy r-raro si esta con Haruya pero no entres /me alejo/ *no es mi dia de buena suerte*  
Heat: /me acerco a la puerta/ ¿y porque no debería entrar?  
Nepper: A no ser que quieras ver a Haruya y a Suzuno desnudos pues no entres me voy /empiezo a irme a pasos lentos/ *quiero hacer lo mismo que Haruya y Suzuno con Heat T.T*  
Heat: /sonrojado/ *¿de-desnudos?* /veo como te vas y te cojo de la mano/ ¿o-oye neper te apetecería ir a tomar un batido conmigo?  
Nepper: /me sonrojo como un tomate/ Claro ¿Por que no? venga vamos / cojo tu mano y empiezo a dirigirme hacia la salida de Sun Garden/ *yo tendria que haberle pedido salir*  
Heat: /sonrojado a tope/ *m-me esta cojiendo de l-la mano y e-encima a aceptado*  
Nepper: *Dios que no note como tengo mi corazon que no note mis latidos que ahi me muero* /sigo caminando aun estando muy sonrojado/  
Heat: n-neper es allí  
Nepper: ¿D-Donde? /te miro aun estando sonrojado/  
Heat: a-allí /señalo un local y te llevo allí/ ¿de que quieres el batido?  
Nepper: De nuez, pistacho y avellana una mezcla de los tres ¿y tu?  
Heat: /sonrojado/ yo solo de fresa /pedimos los batidos y nos los traen, vamos paseando por el parque/ e-etto n-nepper…  
Nepper: E-Etto Heat...  
Heat: /sonrojado/ *lo hemos dicho a la vez* di t-tu lo que t-tengas que decir  
Nepper: B-Bueno... *es ahora o nunca* Heat, nos conocemos desde hace ya muchos años y no se cuando ni porque empece a sentir algo por ti... y-yo t-t... /te cojo de los hombros/ yo te amo! /te beso/  
Heat: /me separo sorprendido y sonrojado/ y-yo…  
Nepper: Y-Yo lo s-siento /salgo corriendo/ *sabia que nunca le gustaria*  
Heat: N-nepper espera! /me tropiezo con una piedra y me caigo al suelo haciéndome daño en la rodilla/ au!  
Nepper: /me giro y te veo en el suelo y voy corriendo hacia ti/ Heat... ¿estas bien?  
Heat: /llorando y sonrojado/ n-no, me he hecho da-daño en la rodilla  
Nepper: /me pongo de espaldas a ti y me agacho/ sube a mi espalda  
Heat: /subo a tu espalda totalmente sonrojado/ gra-gracias ne-nepper  
Nepper: No las des Heat /miro triste al suelo/ vamos a Sun Garden  
Heat: va-vale /como un tomate/ l-lo de antes yo…  
Nepper: No importa, olvidalo /empiezo a caminar/  
Heat: e-es que yo… /muy sonrojado/ yo t-te qui-quiero mucho n-nepper /escondo mi cara en tu espalda/  
Nepper: /me sonrojo/ ¿Q-Que?  
Heat: pu-pues eso /me sonrojo fuertemente y me sigo escondiendo/ da-date prisa, qui-quiero llegar a ca-casa  
Nepper: V-Vale /empiezo a correr y llegamos a Sun Garden/ llegamos /aviso/  
Heat: ¿po-podrias llevarme a mi cu-cuarto, po-por favor?  
Nepper: V-Vale /camino hasta llegar a tu habitacion, abro la puerta entro y te dejo sobre la cama/ bueno y-yo ya me v-voy /empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta/  
Heat: e-espera, ¿po-podrias ayudarme a cu-curarme la herida?  
Nepper: V-Vale /me acerco a ti y veo la rodilla/ No es ta mal asi que no tendra cicatriz / cojo un poco de alcohol y lo hecho sobre la herida/  
Heat:/pongo cara de dolor/ tsk… /sonrojado/ gra-gracias po-por curarme la he-herida  
Nepper: N-No es nada /cojo un poco de algodon y seco la herida y vuelvo a poner un poco de alcohol/ Tranquilo /soplo sobre la herida/  
Heat: e-etto neper…  
Nepper: D-Dime Heat /pongo otravez el algodon sobre la herida y despues pongo un poco de agua para quitar los restos de sangre seca/  
Heat: /como el pelo de hiroto/ ¿pu-puedo be-besarte?  
Nepper:C-Claro /me acerco a ti mientras te cojo de la cintura/  
Heat: /muy sonrojado/ va-vale /me acerco a ti y te doy un pico, me escondo en tu pecho/ pe-perdon por no ser ta-tan largo, e-es que me da vergüenza  
Nepper: No importa, me basta con haber podido tocar tus labios /te beso en la mejilla/  
Heat: /me sonrojo fuertemente y me vuelvo a esconder en tu pecho/  
Nepper: Tranquilo /te abrazo mientras escondo mi cabeza entre el hueco de tu cuello/ eres precioso  
Heat: lo la-lamento, pe-perdoname por ser tan ti-tímido  
Nepper: Eso es lo que me gusta de ti /te beso en el cuello y te vuelvo a abrazar/ te amo Heat  
Heat: yo ta-también te amo ne-nepper, gracias por quererme y ser tan bueno co-conmigo  
Nepper: Te amo con mi vida soy bueno contigo porque eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida y moriria si te pasa algo /te abrazo mas fuerte/  
Heat: /me sonrojo mucho/ te qui-quiero mucho nepper / te beso la mejilla/  
Nepper: Yo si que te quiero /empiezo a acariciar tu espalda/ ¿Que te parece si jugamos a una cosa? /te miro a los ojos/  
Heat: ¿a qu-qué?  
Nepper: Quitate la camiseta y tumbate boca-abajo en la cama porfavor /te suelto la cintura/  
Heat: /sonrojado/ e-está bien /me quito la camiseta y me tumbo en la cama boca-abajo/ ¿a-ahora qu-qué?  
Nepper: /pongo un dedo sobre tu espalda y hago una T despues una E despues hago una separacion y pongo una A una M y una O y finalmente de doy un pequeño beso en la espalda/ ¿Que puse?  
Heat: t-te amo  
Nepper: Si, eso pone porque es la verdad  
Heat: /me sonrojo/  
Nepper: eres precioso cuando te sonrojas /acaricio tu mejilla/  
Heat: /me sonrojo mucho más/ gra-gracias  
Nepper: Solo digo la verdad, una cosa...  
Heat: di-dime  
Nepper: ¿Quieres ser mi novio Heat?  
Heat: /muy sonrojado/ si, qui-quiero ser t-tu novio  
Nepper: No sabes lo feliz que me haces /te doy la vuelta y te doy un pequeño beso en los labios/  
Heat: /me sonrojo fuertemente/ y-yo pensaba que te g-gustaba suzuno, pero ahora se q-que no e-es asi  
Nepper: ¿Por que pensabas eso? Yo solo te amo a ti  
Heat: po-por que e-en el pa-patio te ibas a ha-hablar con él  
Nepper: Me ayudaba para que me pudiera declarar por que yo no sabia como decirte que te amo  
Heat: y-ya veo /escondo mi cara en la cama totalmente sonrojado/  
Nepper: ¿Te pasa algo mi hermoso angel?  
Heat: /me sonrojo fuertemente/ n-no me pasa na-nada  
Nepper: No seas mentiroso /me tumbo en la cama y te abrazo/  
Heat: /me pongo como el pelo de hiroto/ e-estoy bi-bien  
Nepper: te creere /te acerco a mi/  
Heat: /me sonrojo muchísimo más/  
Nepper: Tengo frio ¿me abrazas?  
Heat: e-esta bien /te abrazo y me sonrojo/ *que raro que el tenga frio, porque el lleva puesta su camiseta*  
Nepper: /te correspondo el abrazo/ se esta bien asi  
Heat: s-si  
Nepper: /me separo y me quito la camiseta y te vuelvo a abrazar/ asi mejor  
Heat: /me sonrojo fuertemente al verte el torso/  
Nepper: ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Tienes fiebre? /pongo una mano en tu frente mientras acerco mi cara/  
Heat: /me sonrojo más fuerte/ e-estoy bien n-no te pre-preocupes  
Nepper: Vale /te vuelvo a abrazar y te miro/ ¿puedes hacerme un favor?  
Heat: s-si, cla-claro  
Nepper: Besame  
Heat: /me sonrojo y me acerco a tu boca y te beso/  
Nepper: /te cojo de la cintura y te posiciono encima mia/  
Heat: /me sonrojo mucho más mientras sigo besándote/  
Nepper: /correspondo el beso y te muerdo el labio/  
Heat: /abro la boca/  
Nepper: /meto mi lengua en tu boca y empiezo a buscar tu lengua/  
Heat: /me sonrojo fuertemente y correspondo el beso/  
Nepper: /te atraigo mas a mi mientras pongo una mano en tu nuca para profundizarlo/  
Heat: /te correspondo el beso totalmente sonrojado/  
Nepper: /me separo/ ¿Quieres ir al parque Heat?  
Heat: va-vale  
Nepper: /me levanto y me pongo mi camiseta/ ¿te pasa algo?  
Heat: n-no nada /cojo mi camiseta y me la pongo/  
Nepper: No te creo te pasa algo y no nos iremos hasta que me digas que te pasa  
Heat: n-no me pasa na-nada de verdad  
Nepper: No es cierto  
Heat: e-es que y-yo…  
Nepper: ¿Que pasa Heat?  
Heat: e-es que es la pri-primera vez que me e-enamoro y n-no quiero que me ha-hagan daño  
Nepper: *Asi que es eso* /me acerco lentamente a ti/ Heat /me pongo delante tuya/ te prometo no, te juro que yo a ti no te are nunca daño prefiero que algo me ocurra a mi antes qu a ti eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no permitire que nada te haga daño  
Heat: /me sonrojo/ muchas gracias /te beso en los labios/  
Nepper: /correspondo al beso/  
Heat: /paso mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello/  
Nepper: /pongo mis manos en tu espalda/  
Heat: /hago el beso más apasionado/  
Nepper: /te llevo hasta una pared/  
Heat: /me sonrojo y abro la boca para dejar paso a tu lengua/  
Nepper: /empiezo a buscar tu lengua desesperadamente mientras llegamos a la pared/  
Heat: /me sonrojo fuertemente cuando logras encontrar mi lengua/  
Nepper: /suspiro cuando encuentro tu lengua y bajo las manos hasta llegar a tus piernas/  
Heat: /te correspondo el beso y pongo mis piernas alrededor de tu cintura/  
Nepper: /te apoyo mas en la pared y te agarro las piernas/  
Heat: /me sonrojo fuertemente y hago el beso más apasionado/  
Nepper: *Dios si sigue asi lo are mio* /correspondo con la misma intensidad el beso/  
Heat: /hago el beso más apasionado y empiezo a acariciarte la espalda/  
Nepper: /se termia el aire y me separo/ ahh no ahh puedo ahh respirar  
Heat: /apoyo mi frente en tu frente y sonrio/  
Nepper: Al final ¿Vamos al parque? /te devuelvo la sonrisa/  
Heat: prefiero quedarme un ratito aquí /te beso apasionadamente/  
Nepper: ¿Ah si? /te llevo a la cama/  
Heat: te quiero mucho /te beso dulcemente/  
Nepper: Yo mas /empiezo a quitarte la camiseta/  
Heat: /te empiezo a quitar la camiseta/  
Nepper: /te quito la camiseta y empiezo a besar tu torso/  
Heat: /te quito la camiseta y te empiezo a acariciar tu espalda/  
Nepper: Te Amo Heat /te beso en los labios/  
Heat: yo también te amo neper /hago el beso más apasionado/  
Nepper: /me separo/ ¿al parecer quieres jugar?  
Heat: /sonrio inocentemente/ ¿tu crees?  
Nepper: Lo creo ¿y tu? /te miro lascivamente/  
Heat: /me acerco a ti y empiezo a bajarte los pantalones/ creo que ya tienes mi respuesta  
Nepper: Con lo mono que estabas sonrojadito /pongo mis manos en tu cintura/  
Heat: /me sonrojo/ tonto… /te quito los pantalones/  
Nepper: Que mono /te quito los pantalones/  
Heat: /me sonrojo/ ca-callate, me haces son-sonrojarme  
Nepper: Aix! Que cuco es mi niño /te abrazo/  
Heat: nepper… /te beso/  
Nepper: eres lo mejor del mundo  
Heat: tu del universo  
Nepper: a eso no le puedo ganar pero yo lo unico que hago es pensar en ti  
Heat: /me sonrojo/ ne-nepper…  
Nepper: Puede que a veces no te vaya a demostrar mis sentimientos pero quiero que sepas siempre que sin ti no podria vivir  
Heat: /me sonrojo fuertemente y te abrazo/ te amo nepper  
Nepper: Y yo tambien te amo Heat  
Heat: te quiero mucho /te beso apasionadamente/  
Nepper: /correspondo el beso/  
Heat: /mientras te sigo besando, empiezo a acariciar tu espalda/  
Nepper: /empiezo a acariciar tu torso desnudo entre suspiros ahogados/  
Heat: *nepper me gusta mucho, quiero hacer esto con el* /empiezo a quitarte los calzoncillos/  
Nepper: /me sorprendo/ *yo pensaba que no queria* /sigo acariciando su torso/  
Heat: /te quito por fin los calzoncillos y me sonrojo/  
Nepper: ¿Te pasa algo Heat?  
Heat: na-nada /sonrojado/ *dios, n-nunca lo había vi-visto de-desnudo*  
Nepper: ¿De verdad estas bien?  
Heat: s-si, es so-solo que…  
Nepper: Tranquilo puedes decírmelo  
Heat: e-es que nunca te ha-habia visto de-desnudo  
Nepper: ¿Solo por eso? Yo a ti tampoco pense que te veria medio desnudo  
Heat: pe-pero tu eres tu y y-yo soy yo a-ademas…  
Nepper: /te cojo de los hombros/ tranquilo me puedes decir lo que sea  
Heat: e-es que… /totalmente sonrojado y muy bajito/ es ma-más gra-grande que y-yo  
Nepper: ¿El que? /pregunto inocentemente sabiendo la respuesta/  
Heat: /sonrojado, señalo tu miembro/ e-eso  
Nepper: Aix pero que timido es mi angelito /te abrazo/  
Heat: /sonrojado, hago un berrinche/ eres malo  
Nepper: ¿Por que? ¿A caso no era ese Nagumo?  
Heat: /aun haciendo el berrinche/ si, pero tu sabias a que me refería y me hiciste decirlo  
Nepper: Eso es... verdad pero tienes que estar orgulloso de que tu novio este bien dotado ¿o no?  
Heat: /sonrojado/ Nepper!  
Neper: ¿Que?  
Heat: no digas eso, me haces sonrojarme  
Nepper: ¿Por que? ¿A caso no es verdad?  
Heat: /sonrojado/ bu-bueno si es ve-verdad  
Nepper: ¿Lo ves? /te beso el cuello/  
Heat: *dios que vergüenza, no se como puede estar haciendo esto tan tranquilo*  
Nepper: *Soy un desvergonzado pobrecillo lo esta pasando mal*  
Heat: e-etto nepper… ¿tú e-eres virgen?  
Nepper: /sin pensar la respuesta/ no ¿por?  
Heat: /sorprendido y algo triste/ po-porque yo s-si, ¿y con qui-quién lo hi-hicistes?  
Nepper: ¿Que? ¿Con quien hice que?  
Heat: /triste/ me ha-has dicho qu-que no e-eres virgen  
Nepper: ¿Que? No perdona si soy virgen  
Heat: ¿de verdad?  
Nepper: Si lo siento es que estaba pensando en los defectos que podrias tener pero no tienes ninguno  
Heat: /te cojo la cara y te beso/ te quiero mucho!  
Nepper: Yo te amo /empiezo a bajarte los boxers/  
Heat: /me sonrojo/ *v-va a ve-ver mi parte ba-baja*  
Nepper: /beso tu cuello mientras sigo quitando los boxers/  
Heat: /me sonrojo fuertemente mientras suspiro de placer/ *dios que nervios*  
Nepper: /te bajo completamente los boxers mientras sigo besando y mordiendo tu cuello/  
Heat: /suspiro de placer/ ne-nepper…  
Nepper: Dime  
Heat: e-esto para ti es a-algo más que se-sexo ¿ve-verdad?  
Nepper: Yo te amo Heat no entregaria mi virginidad a cualquier persona solo a ti porque eres lo mas especial de mi vida  
Heat: nepper ¿pu-puedes se-seguir?  
Nepper: Claro /vuelvo a tu cuello pero esta vez desciendo por todo hasta llegar a tu torso el cual empiezo a morder/  
Heat: ah ah  
Nepper: ¿Te gusta?  
Heat: ah s-si ah  
Nepper: Te deseo mi pequeño  
Heat: y-yo también a t-ti  
Nepper: /voy bajando hasta que llego a tu miembro el cual beso tranquilamente/  
Heat: /me sonrojo fuertemente mientras intento no gemir/ *me esta besando hay*  
Nepper: /dejo los besos y paso a lamerlo/  
Heat: ah! /me sonrojo fuertemente mientras empiezo a gemir/  
Nepper: /me meto el miembro dentro de la boca y empiezo un vaivén/ mmm rico  
Heat: ah ah ne-nepper ah ah /gimiendo/  
Nepper: /sigo mas rápido/  
Heat: ah! ah! /gimo más fuerte/  
Nepper: /aumento todavía mas la velocidad/  
Heat: Ah Ah ne-nepper Ah Ah pa-para si no me Ah Ah me correré  
Nepper: /aumento a una velocidad frenética/  
Heat: AH AH pa-para por favor AH AH  
Nepper: /sigo el vaivén sin parar/  
Heat: AH pa-paraaaaaaaa AH AH AH! /me corro en tu boca/  
Nepper: Que rico eres Heat /lamo el semen/  
Heat: /me sonrojo fuertemente/ *¿sabra rico nepper?, creo que debería intentar descubrirlo* /te empujo suavemente quedándome encima de ti/  
Nepper: ¿Que haces Heat?  
Heat: e-es que quiero saber si t-tu también sabes ri-rico /cojo tu miembro con mis manos/  
Nepper: ¿¡Que!?  
Heat: /me acerco muy sonrojado a tu miembro y lo lamo/  
Nepper: mmmm mas  
Heat: /te muerdo dulcemente la punta/  
Nepper: mmm ahh mas  
Heat: /me meto todo tu miembro en mi boca totalmente sonrojado/  
Nepper: mmm  
Heat: /empiezo a mover mi boca lentamente/  
Nepper: Ahh mas! Mmm  
Heat: /muevo mi boca más rápido/  
Nepper: Ahh! Me Ahhh en-encanta AH!  
Heat: /muevo mi boca más deprisa/  
Nepper: mmm mas ahh!  
Heat: /saco tu miembro de mi boca y lo lamo de arriba abajo como si fuera un helado/  
Nepper: mmmm ahh ahh!  
Heat: /sigo lamiéndolo como un helado y muerdo la punta varias veces/  
Nepper: *Después se quejaba de que la tenia grande... hay mi pequeño angelito Heat* mmmm mas ra ahh rapido ahh!  
Heat: /lo lamo y muerdo más rápido/  
Nepper: *creo que se imagina que mi pene es un helado*  
Heat: *menos mal que como mucho helado y lo estoy haciendo bien* /lo lamo y muerdo más rápido/  
Nepper: *Si no fuera porque se que es virgen diria que esto lo habia hecho antes* ma-mas ahhh! ahh!  
Heat: *¿Qué podría hacer para que sintiera más placer?, ya se* /empiezo a lamer tus pezones mientras rozo mi miembro con el tuyo/  
Nepper: mmm ah! n-necesito...  
Heat: /sigo rozando nuestros miembros/ ¿Qué ah necesitas? ah  
Nepper: N-necesito ah! esta-estar ahh!  
Heat: ¿estar donde? /me meto tu miembro en mi boca y lo lamo salvajemente/  
Nepper: d-dentro ahh de aah! ti! ah! /pongo mi mano en tu cabeza para que vallas más rapido /  
Heat: /lo hago más rápido y muerdo la punta/  
Nepper: ahh asi ahh!  
Heat: /lo hago más rápido mientras pellizco tus pezones/  
Nepper: ahhh mas mas ahh!  
Heat: /lo hago más rápido mientras muerdo levemente tu miembro/  
Nepper: *no puedo mas* ah! /me corro dentro de tu boca/ l-lo s-siento /me sonrojo un poco/  
Heat: /me trago tu semilla/ no importa, tu también estas rico, además fue muy divertido  
Nepper: ¿De verdad? ¿Ah si? ¿Asi que fue divertido no? /te levanto y te pongo debajo de mi/ Vas a disfrutar mucho lo que vamos a hacer  
Heat: eso espero /me sonrojo levemente y sonrio travieso/  
Nepper: /te enseño tres dedos/ *espero que entienda... porque sino... tendria que entrar en el sin preparacion previa y eso le doleria mucho* /me muerdo el labio/  
Heat: /lamo los 3 dedos como lamí tu miembro/  
Nepper: *al parecer si sabe... menos mal* /muerdo mas fuerte mi labio ante la escena tan excitante que tengo delante mia/ *Joder! mi niño, encima de mi cama, desnudo, totalmente sudado y sonrojado, ay! ya me e vuelto a excitar*  
Heat: /noto que te has vuelto a excitar y empiezo a masturbarte mientras te sigo lamiendo los dedos/  
Nepper: mm ah! /saco los dedos y te abro las piernas mientras empiezo a mete el primer dedo el cual empiezo a mover en circulos/ mm ah!  
Heat: /te masturbo más deprisa mientras gimo/  
Nepper: m-mas! ahh! /meto el segundo dedo haciendo lo mismo que el primero/ ahh ahh!  
Heat: /te masturbo más deprisa mientras gimo de placer/  
Nepper: ahh m-mas! /meto el tercer dedo y hago lo mismo que los dos primeros/ mmm ahhh!  
Heat: /lo hago más rápido mientras gimo de dolor y placer/ ah!  
Nepper: /sigo moviendo mis tres dedos dentro de ti mientras gimo/ ahh ahh m-mas ahh!  
Heat: /lo hago más rápido mientras gimo de placer/ ah! ah! ah!  
Nepper: ¿t-te ah! g-gusta? ah! m-mas!  
Heat: s-si ah! ah! ¿y a ah! ti? /lo hago más rápido/  
Nepper: S-Si m-mas! ahh!  
Heat: azlo tu ah! más rápido ah! también /lo hago más rápido/  
Nepper: ahh! ahh! ¿Que ahh qui-quieres ahh! que h-haga ah!? m-mas! ahh!  
Heat: muévelos ah! más rápido ah! /lo hago más rápido/  
Nepper: /muevo mas rapido mis dedos dentro de ti/ *creo que hay algo mejor... jajajajaja* /saco los tres dedos/  
Heat: /dejo de masturbarte y todo sonrojado y sudado/oyeee, ¿porqué los has sacado?  
Nepper: Porque hay algo mejor /te miro ladinamente/  
Heat: /inocentemente/ ¿a que te refieres?  
Nepper: No, se ¿que estamos haciendo?  
Heat: pues estamos haciendo el amor ¿no? /inocentemente/  
Nepper: Si, y si yo soy el seme ¿Que hace el seme con su uke?  
Heat: … ¿hace que disfrute?  
Nepper: A parte de eso, cuando el seme y su uke lo hacen, ¿que tiene que hacer el seme? /te sonrio de lado/  
Heat: … no lo se /haciendo un berrinche/  
Nepper: /me acerco a ti mientras mi miembro roza tu entrada/ yo creo que si lo sabes...  
Heat: ah! /me sonrojo fuertemente/ ¿q-que haces?  
Nepper: Hago lo que todo seme ha de hacer con su uke /me acomodo en tu entrada y empiezo a meter mi miembro dentro de ti/ *Que a gustito se siente*  
Heat: ahh /me sonrojo fuertemente/  
Nepper: ¿Te gusta Heat-chan? /te sonrio divertidamente/  
Heat: /me sonrojo fuertemente y asiento/  
Nepper: Entonces... ¿puedo empezar a moverme?  
Heat: /te abrazo y te susurro al oído/ s-si  
Nepper: /empiezo a moverme dentro de ti/ mmm ah! *Que calentito se siente dentro de Heat*  
Heat: /me sonrojo fuertemente e intento no gemir/  
Nepper: /aumento mi velocidad/ *me pregunto ¿le gustara?*  
Heat: /te abrazo y sin poder evitarlo, te gimo al oído/ ah ah ah  
Nepper: ahh ahh! me encantas Heat! *que estrecho es!*  
Heat: ah y-yo /me corro entre los 2/  
Nepper: /me agacho y lamo tu semen de tu torso/ mm delicioso /sigo moviendome mas rapido dentro de ti/ ahh ahh ah!  
Heat: ah! ah! ah! *dios es fantástico*  
Nepper: sab ah! sabes ahh delicioso /voy mas deprisa/  
Heat: Ah! Ah! Ah! más rapidoo Ah!  
Nepper: /aumento mi velocidad mientras te cargo hasta tu escritorio/  
Heat: ah ah ah /empiezo a mover mis caderas al mismo ritmo que tu/  
Nepper: /te dejo tumbado en el escritorio mientras voy mas rapido y te susurro en el oido/ al ahh p-parecer ahh te g-gusta ¿eh?  
Heat: /pongo mis piernas alrededor de tu cintura/ ahh ahh ahh s-si, me encanta ahh ahh  
Nepper: ahh! ahh ahh! /aumento mucho mas mi velocidad/  
Heat: ahh! ahh! /me siento en el escritorio, me sujeto de tus hombros y te ayudo a penetrarme/  
Nepper: ahh ahh ah! /voy todavia mucho mas rapido/ aah! ahh! /gimo en tu oido/  
Heat: /me sonrojo fuertemente/ ahh! ahh! m-más fuerte ahh! ahh!  
Nepper: /hago mis estocadas mas certeras y profundas/ ahh ahh aah!  
Heat: aahh! aah! más rapidoooo aah! aah! /empiezo a temblar levemente del placer/  
Nepper: AH! ahh! aah! /voy mas rapido y profundo todavia/  
Heat: Ah! maaaaaaaaaaassssssss Ah! /me saco tu miembro de mi entrada menos la punta y luego hago que entre enterito de una sola estocada/ Ahhhh!  
Nepper: AH! /voy mas rapido y profundo/ ah! ahh aah!  
Heat: Ah! Ah! /gimo fuertemente y tiemblo del placer/  
Nepper: Ah aH ah AH! /me corro dentro de ti/  
Heat: ah ah ¿po-podrias dejarme en la cama?  
Nepper: Cl-Claro /te llevo a la cama y cuando te dejo salgo de dentro de ti/  
Heat: /sale un poco de semen de mi entrada, pongo mis dedos en mi entrada, se manchan de tu semen y los lamo/  
Nepper: /me sonrojo con lo que hiciste/ al parecer te gustó eh?  
Heat: /sonrio mientras sigo lamiendo mis dedos/ si  
Nepper: No sabes cuanto me alegro /me tumbo a tu lado/ eres guapísimo  
Heat: /dejo de lamerme los dedos y te abrazo/ tu eres más guapo que yo  
Nepper: Eso es mentida, tu eres una monoshidad  
Heat: /me sonrojo y escondo mi cara en tu pecho/ no digas eso  
Nepper: ¿A caso me prohibiras decir la verdad Heat-chan?  
Heat: cla-claro k que no  
Nepper: Te quiero mucho mi Heat-chan!  
Heat: y yo a ti, pero me duele un poco el trasero  
Nepper: Es normal, eras virgen mi monosho  
Heat: ¿e-entonces a la próxima no me dolerá?  
Nepper: Posiblemente un poco  
Heat: y-ya veo  
Nepper: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te ha gustado Heat-chan?  
Heat: a-al contario pero, no me gusta q-que me duela el trasero  
Nepper: Tranquilo, si quieres no volverá a pasar hasta que no te deje de doler ¿de acuerdo? /te rodeo la cintura con mis brazos/  
Heat: e-está bien, te quiero mucho  
Nepper: Yo mas /te acerco a mi/  
Heat: /sonrojado/ promete que nunca me dejaras ¿vale?  
Nepper: No te lo prometo Heat, te lo juro, nunca te dejaria irte de mi lado  
Heat: /te sonrio dulcemente/ gracias por quererme nepper  
Nepper: No, gracias a ti por querer estar conmigo Heat  
Heat: /te beso dulcemente/  
Nepper: /correspondo lentamente saboreando tus labios/  
Heat: /te empujo tumbándote en la cama mientras sigo besándote/  
Nepper: /te agarro de la cintura acercandote más a mi/  
Heat: /vuelvo el beso más intenso/  
Nepper: /pongo mis manos en tu cuello para profundizar mas el beso/  
Heat: /abro mi boca para dejar paso a tu lengua/  
Nepper: /mi lengua entra en tu boca para jugar con la tuya/  
Heat: /nos separamos por la falta de aire/  
Nepper: ¿Tienes sueño?  
Heat: s-si /apoyo mi cabeza en tu pecho/ y tu?  
Nepper: También pero quiero verte dormir  
Heat: /te beso y bostezo/ voy a dormir /cierro los ojos y apoyo otra vez mi cabeza en tu pecho y empiezo a dormirme/  
Nepper: Que bonito eres Heat, estoy feliz de haber me enamorado de ti  
Heat: /te abrazo y me quedo totalmente dormido/  
En la habitación de Nagumo:  
Haru: Maldito Nepper, se tuvo que meter donde no le llaman /empiezo a murmurar/  
Suzu: ¿Qué estas murmurando?  
Haru: /sigo murmurando cosas intangibles/  
Suzu: … /me quedo mirandote y después te beso/ deja de murmurar  
Haru: Ya lo hice amor, /me tiro encima tuya y empiezo a besarte apasionadamente/  
Suzu: /me sorprendo pero te correspondo el beso/  
Haru: /me acomodo encima tuya mientras intento quitarte la camiseta/  
Suzu: *increíble, se acaba de despertar y ya quiere hacerlo* /te empiezo a quitarte la camiseta/  
Haru: /logro quitatarte por fin la camiseta y corto el beso para lamer su cuello/ *He de hacer algo que lo volvera loco*  
Suzu: /empiezo a suspirar de placer/ ¿ta-tantas ganas tienes de hacerlo?  
Haru: Creo que ya no /me separo y me levanto/ ahora vuelvo, no te muvas /salgo por la puerta/  
Suzu: ¿y a este que le pasa?, será idiota, se va y me deja sin camiseta, es un estúpido irresponsable  
Haru: /entro con el desayuno y chocolate fundido y nata montada/ ya volví, ¿me echaste de menos?  
Suzu: /sonrojado/ claro que no idiota /mira para otro lado/  
Haru: Y yo que había traído el desayuno para tomarlo juntos /empiezo a sollozar falsamente/  
Suzu: /cruza los brazos y sigue mirando hacia el otro lado haciéndome el enfadado/  
Haru: /me siento a tu lado y te abrazo por detras/ ¿a caso no quieres helado Fuu-chan? /cojo un poco para meterlo en la boca/  
Suzu: /sigo mirando hacia otro lado/ *no voy a caer en sus juegos, aunque sea por suculento helado, pero que dices, no voy a caer*  
Haru: mmmm que rico /no lo pruebo/ *al final caerá* esta muy rico, se derrite en el paladar  
Suzu: *no caere, pero es que el helado es tan apetitoso y…, no Suzuno no caigas*  
Haru: esta tan rico, que no pararía de comer, y encima con nata y sirope de chocolate *el helado se está fundiendo que caiga ya por favor*  
Suzu: *no caigas, no caigas… dios no aguanto más* dame un poco de helado  
Haru: Aquí tienes amor /te ofrezco helado/  
Suzu: /se come el helado/ esta rico  
Haru: ¿De verdad? es que yo no he probado  
Suzu: pues deverias  
Haru: /tiro el helado encima de tu torso/ ahora lo are /empiezo a lamer tu torso/  
Suzu: /sonrojado y suspirando de placer/ pe-pero que haces  
Haru: Disfruto del sabor, ¿no lo ves?  
Suzu: to-tonto /sonrojado a tope/  
Haru: /termino/ que rico sabor /te beso en los labios/ estas delicioso Fuu-chan  
Suzu: /sonrojado, te beso/  
Haru: /correspondo el beso volviendolo mas apasionado/  
Suzu: /abro mi boca para que pase tu lengua/  
Haru: /meto mi lengua en tu boca desesperadamente mientras empiezo a bajar tus pantalones/  
Suzu: /te quito la camiseta y pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello para juntarnos más/  
Haru: /te quito los pantalones y empiezo a acariciar tus piernas/  
Suzu: /gimo ante el contacto de tus manos tocando mis piernas/  
Haru: Al parecer te gusta eh? /susurro en tu oído muy lujuriosamente mientras te beso el lóbulo de tu oreja/  
Suzu: ah /me sonrojo levemente/  
Haru: /sigo acariciando tus piernas hasta llegar a tus inglés/ y esto, te gusta?  
Suzu: ah ah /me sonrojo un poko/  
Haru: /paso mis dedos hasta llegar a tu entrada y empiezo a hacer pequeñas penetraciones con tus bóxers aún puestos/  
Suzu: ah ah na-nagumo k ah aces ah ah /me sonrojo fuertemente/  
Haru: Algo que te va a gustar /sigo moviendo mis dedos mientras beso tu torso/  
Suzu: ah ah ah na-nagumo ah ah ah  
Haru: te gusta amor?  
Suzu: ah ah s-si ah ah ah  
Haru: me alegro /con mi otra mano te acerco a mi y te beso/  
Suzu: /te correspondo el beso, escapándoseme unos pocos gemidos y totalmente sonrojado/  
Haru: /vuelvo el beso más apasionado/ *sus gemidos son música para mi*  
Suzu: /abro la boca dejando paso a tu lengua mientras sigo gimiendo/  
Haru: /meto mi lengua y empiezo a deborar tu boca/ *me correré con sólo escucharle gemir*  
Suzu: /ante el beso, empiezo a gemir un poco más alto/  
Haru: /me separo y me alejo mostrando una gran erección/  
Suzu: /miro tu erección y entonces saco tus dedos de mi entrada y te empujo kedandome yo encima de ti/ creo que tendre que encargarme de tu problemilla mi querido haruya  
Haru: Que problema Fuu-chan? /me sonrojo/ Yo no tengo ningún problema  
Suzu: ohh enserio? /beso tu miembro por encima de tus bóxers/  
Haru: Ahh! /gimo de placer al sentir el contacto/ de verdad  
Suzu: /te voy bajando los bóxers/ estás seguro?  
Haru: S-Si p-por supuesto /río nervioso/  
Suzu: /te quito completamente los bóxers y me quito los mios, cuando me los quito, empiezo a rozar mi miembro con el tuyo, haciendo que gimamos/  
Haru: Ahh! Eres muy Tra-travieso Fuu-chan /vuelvo a hacer contacto con tu miembro y el mío y gimo en tu oreja/ ahh  
Suzu: Ahh! t-tu crees? /me sonrojo y hago que se rozen más rápido/  
Haru: S-Si Ahhh / me pongo encima tuyo/ demás-demasiado  
Suzu: Ahhh e-es un alago que m-me lo di-digas tu Ahhh  
Haru: /abro tus piernas y empiezo a lamer tu entrada/ estas rico Fuu  
Suzu: Ahhh! /gimo sorprendido/ na-nagumo que ah aces?  
Haru: /sigo lamiendo tu entrada/ disfruto de tu sabor por sí no lo has notado Fuu  
Suzu: ahh Haru ahh  
Haru: /cojo tu miembro y lo masturbo con rapidez/  
Suzu: Ahh! Ha-haru que Ah que haces? Ahh!  
Haru: Hacerte disfrutar /sigo con mi trabajo/  
Suzu: Ahh! ma-mas  
Haru: /voy más rápido/  
Suzu: Ahh! pa-para Ahh!  
Haru: por qu-que?  
Suzu: Ahh! po-por que pro-pronto no aguantare Ahh!  
Haru: /paro secamente/ Vale /me levanto y empiezo a vestirme/  
Suzu: /me quedo mirándote fijamente/ *¿pero que le pasa?* /te abrazo por la espalda/ Haru ¿Qué te pasa?  
Haru: ¿no habías dicho que parara? Lo he hecho /sigo sin mirarte/  
Suzu: Haru no te enfades /con voz melosa/  
Haru: *¿Ahora que le pasa?* ¿porque debería hacerlo? /sigo sin mirarlo/  
Suzu: *joo se ha enfadado conmigo* /te suelto/ haz lo que quieras  
Haru: Fuu te necesito  
Suzu: /hago un berrinche y miro hacia otro lado/  
Haru: Fu... /caigo desmayado/  
Suzu: /me acerco a Nagumo/ Haru despierta /empiezo a moverlo/  
Haru: /te cojo de las muñecas y te beso/  
Suzu: /forcejeo y corto el beso/ suéltame estúpido, me asustaste idiota  
Haru: Es más fácil haciendo eso, ya que sé que te procupas por mí  
Suzu: claro que me preocupo por ti idiota, no vuelvas a hacer eso  
Haru: Valee /pongo cara pervertida/ pero ahora vamos a pasarla muy bien /te tiro en la cama/  
Suzu: /sonrojado/ ….  
Haru: Pasa algo amor /te miro procupado/  
Suzu: no me encuentro bien *ahora vas a saber que se siente cuando te asustan*  
Haru: Que! Que te pasa Fuu-chan? /me preocupo mucho/  
Suzu: lo que me pasa es que me he enamorado de un chico muy malo /sonrio y te beso/  
Haru: Que! QUIEN! lo mato!, tu eres mío /digo después de separarme/  
Suzu: jaja eres tu tontito además soy solo tuyo /te beso la mejilla/  
Haru: Me asustastes /te vuelvo a besar desesperadamente acomodandome en tu entrada/  
Suzu: /te correspondo el beso y acerco mi entrada a tu pene, haciendo que se rocen/  
Haru: /reprimo el gemido besandote más apasionadamente, después me separo y te susurro/ ¿ya quieres empezar Fuu-chan?  
Suzu: /te beso apasionadamente y vuelvo a rozar mi entrada con tu miembro/ ah  
Haru: entoneces, quieres que entre ya? /te miro deseoso/  
Suzu: /me acerco a tu oído y te susurro/ creo que antes deveria prepararme ¿no crees?  
Haru: Creo que si, no quiero hacerte daño  
Suzu: te quiero /te beso y me salgo de debajo de ti/  
Haru: ¿Que haces?  
Suzu: prepararme /te guiño un ojo y empiezo a lamer mis dedos/  
Haru: ¿Quieres que me quede viendo o te ayudo? /te miro pervertidamente/  
Suzu: /saco mis dedos y los acerco a mi entrada/ quiero que mires y se te ponga grande /meto un dedo en mi entrada/  
Haru: mmm /empiezo a imaginar cosas pervertidas/  
Suzu: /empiezo a mover mi dedo en mi entrada/ ah ah ah /meto un segundo dedo/  
Haru: /me imagino a Fuu-chan vestido de conejito playboy y se me empieza a caer la baba/  
Suzu: /gimo más fuerte y meto un tercer dedo/ ah ah ah na-nagu ah ah ah  
Haru: /mi mente cambia de imagen y aparece Fuu-chan vestido de burlesque haciendo posturas raras y hago una lago de babas/  
Suzu: ah ah ah na-nagu deja de ah ah ah ba-babear /muevo los dedos más deprisa/ Ah Ah Ah  
Haru: /me imagino ahora a Fuu-chan vestido de señorita maid sexy y me pongo rojo y me cae aun más baba/ Fuu-chan que sexy estas...  
Suzu: Ah Ah Ah na-nagu penétrame y-ya Ah Ah Ah  
Haru: Fuu-chan... pero que sexy er-eres co-con ese traje...  
Suzu: /saco los dedos de mi entrada y te miro/ *será pervertido* /me acerco sensualmente a gatas hacia ti/ nagu~  
Haru: Ahhh Suzu-chan... /me sale sangre por la nariz/  
Suzu: *pervertido* / te lamo la mejilla/  
Haru: eh¿? do-dond... /miro a Suzu-chan y me quedo helado/ Suzu-chan eres tu?  
Suzu: tu que crees? /lamo tu cuello/  
Haru: mmmm Fuu-chan /te tumbo encima de la cama y te penetro lentamente/  
Suzu: ah /gimo de placer/  
Haru: /termino de penetrarte y empiezo a entrar y salir de ti/ ahh!  
Suzu: ahh ahh ahh  
Haru: ahh ahh si-sigues ahh s-sien-siendo ahh ahhh ah est-estrecho  
Suzu: ahh ahh la pro-proxima vez ahh ahh ahh me di-disfrazare de algo ahh ahh ahh  
Haru: Ahh po-por q-que ahhh de-deberias ahhh de a-hacer ah ah ha e-eso?  
Suzu: Ahh po-por que a-alucinabas sobre Ahh eso ah ah  
Haru: Ahh co-como Aahha sa-sabi-sabias es ahhhh eso?  
Suzu: Ahh en u-un momento has di-dicho algo ahh ahh ahh sobre que se-sexy estaba co-con ese traje ahh ahh ahh  
Haru: *debo de controlar lo que digo* /aumento mi velociadad/ ajh hahha  
Suzu: Ahh Ahh Ahh  
Haru: Ahh ahh haah ahahhha  
Suzu: /me acerco a tu oído/ Ahh Ahh Ahh a la pro-proxima me disfrazare de Ahh Ahh Ahh lo que tu qui-quieras Ahh Ahh Ahh  
Haru: aahhh t-te ahh hahah v-vest-vestiras de ahh haa jajajaha c-conejito ahha hahahaa ahh p-play-playboy?  
Suzu: aahhh s-si y ahora ma-mas rápido ahhh aaahhh  
Haru: /aumento más mi velocidad de embestida/ ahh ahhh aaah ahhhaa  
Suzu: ahh ahhh Ha-haru me voy a co-correr dentro de po-poco ahh ahh ahh  
Haru: Y ahhh y-yo  
Suzu: ahh ahh haru n-no aguanto Ahh Ahh Ahh AHH! /me corro entre nuestros vientres/  
Haru: /aumento mis embestidas hasta que ya no puedo más y me corro dentro de ti/ ahhh!  
Suzu: ¿po-podrias salir de mi?  
Haru: S-Si /salgo de ti y me tumbo a tu lado abrazandote/  
Suzu: ¿sabes que eres un pervertido haruya? /te beso la mejilla/  
Haru: Si, supongo que si /te abrazo/  
Suzu: pero eres solo mi pervertido /te correspondo el abrazo y escondo mi cara en tu pecho/  
Haru: Y tu mi querido e inocente amorcito /te abrazo por la cintura y con mi otra mano te acaricio el pelo/  
Suzu: te amo haruya /te abrazo fuertemente/  
Haru: Yo te amo más Fuu-chan /te doy un besito en el pelo/  
Suzu: ne~ haruya ¿nunca me dejaras verdad?  
Haru: Nunca lo haría, ¿por que dices eso?  
Suzu: es que quiero estar siempre contigo /te beso/  
Haru: /correspondo al beso tiernamente/ y yo contigo Fuu-chan  
Suzu: oye, ¿si por un casual yo… esto, estuviera embarazado, no me dejarías verdad?  
Haru: Sl-¡QUE! ¿estas embarazado Fuu-chan? /me separo y te miro sorprendido y enfadado/  
Suzu: no, tranquilo, no lo estoy, ¿pero porque te sorprendes y te enfadas?  
Haru: En verdad no me hubiera molestado, pero si lo hubieras estado me hubiera enfadado porque hacer el amor estando embarazado hace mal al bebé /digo saviamente/  
Suzu: ¿y como sabes eso?, además, supuestamente, cuando se esta embarazo, se tiene mucho apetito sexual  
Haru: Lo se por-porque presté atención en clase /giro mi cabeza sonrojado/ Pero yo no haría daño a mi hijo  
Suzu: ¿seguro?, si yo tuviera ganas de sexo, aunque estuviera embarazado, lograría engatusarte  
Haru: Eso lo dudo mucho /te miro fijamente a los ojos/  
Suzu: vamos, con un traje provocador y haciendo cosas sexis te tendría a total disposición  
Haru: ¿Lo harías ahora?  
Suzu: ohh, ¿es que quieres una segunda ronda?  
Haru: ¿A caso lo dudas Fuu-chan? /me acerco a ti y te tumbo en la cama para empezar a besar tu cuello/  
Suzu: e-eres increíble /suspiro de placer/  
Haru: Creo que tu lo eres más /bajo y empiezo a jugar con tus pezones/  
Suzu: ah /empiezo a gemir/  
Haru: mmm eres delicioso Fuu-chan /muerdo la punta de tus pezones/  
Suzu: ahh haruya ahh  
Haru: /meto mis manos en las sabanas y empiezo a masturbar tu miembro/  
Suzu: ahh! ahh! /me agarro fuertemente de las sabanas/  
Haru: /voy bajando lentamente dando besos en tu torso hasta llegar a tu miembro y me lo meto en la boca/  
Suzu: Ah! ha-haruya /digo susurrando/  
Haru: /hago un vaivén de arriba a bajo/  
Suzu: Ah Ah ha-haruya para Ah Ah  
Haru: /aumento mi velocidad/  
Suzu: Ah! Ah! pa-para Ah! Ah!  
Haru: /aumento todavia mas la velocidad del vaivén/  
Suzu: Ahh Ahh pro-pronto yo Ahh Ahh no aguanto Ahh Ahh  
Haru: /sonrio y voy más rápido/  
Suzu: AH AH AH HARUYA! /me corro en tu boca/  
Haru: /me aparto y te miro mientras me trago el líquido/ eres dulce Fuu-chan  
Suzu: calla /me sonrojo y te beso mientras te empujo quedándome encima de ti/ ahora vas a probar de tu propia medicina mi Ha-ru-chan  
Haru: ¿A si? ¿Como? /te miro pervertidamente/  
Suzu: quedate en la cama como un niño bueno y lo sabras /te beso y me levanto de la cama para ir un mometo al baño a disfrazarme/  
Haru: Joer! ¿que estará haciendo?  
Suzu: /suspira/ espero que lo disfrute /me visto con un uniforme de maid muy corto y con mucho escote/ como no le guste le pego /salgo del baño/ haru-chan ¿te gusta mi ropa? /digo de forma sensual y melosa a la vez/  
Haru: /me giro y al verte me caigo de la cama con la nariz sangrando a chorros/  
Suzu: cojo eso como un si, ejem, escucha mi querido tulipán, como mi disfraz es de maid, hare todo lo que me pidas ¿entendiste?  
Haru: /me siento en indio y sonrio cinicamente/  
Suzu: *esto me da muy mala espina, creo que no debi hacerlo*  
Haru: Ven aquí Fuu-chan /hago un gesto con mis manos para que vengas/  
Suzu: /me acerco a ti/ *dios no puedo creer que vaya ha decir esto* ¿Qué qui-quiere amo? /levemente sonrojado/  
Haru: siéntate  
Suzu: ¿e-en sus piernas a-amo?  
Haru: ¿Donde si no?  
Suzu: /me siento en tus piernas levemente sonrojado/  
haru: /te cojo en modo princesa y te llevo a la cama tumbandonos/ Te Amo Fuu-chan  
Suzu: yo también te amo /te beso/  
Haru: /me separo y te abrazo/ durmamos tengo sueño  
Suzu: ¿te importa si me cambio?, es que me da vergüenza llevar esto, además si mañana te despiertas antes que yo, no quiero que me hagas nada mientras duermo  
Haru: Cariños, son a penas las... /miro el reloj/ las doce de la mañana, dudo que durmamos 24 horas seguidas  
Suzu: voy a cambiarme y a ponerme el pijama /te beso la mejilla y me levanto de la cama en dirección al baño/  
Haru: no /te agarro de la muñeca y te tiro en la cama de nuevo/ no te vallas porfavor  
Suzu: esta bien /te abrazo y apoyo mi cabeza en tu pecho/ que duermas bien haruya /me empiezo a quedar dormido/  
Haru: Que descanses amor, /te miro mientras acaricio tu pelo/  
Suzu: /me quedo dormido abrazandote/  
Haru: Que guapo y tierno es mi Fuu-chan dormido, parece un ángel, no, es un angel caido del cielo para mi /te abrazo más fuerte/  
Suzu: /me acurruco en tu pecho/  
Haru: Que descanses mi hielito /me quedo dormido/  
En la casa de Tachimukai:  
Tachi: ¿Qué puedo hacer hoy? /llaman a la puerta/ ¿quién es?  
Tsuna: Abre y lo sabras Yuuki  
Tachi: ¿jousuke? /abro la puerta/ ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Tsuna: No se me aburria en mi casa y vine para saber si quieres ir a tomar un helado amor  
Tachi: va-vale /sonrojado/ *todavía no me acostumbro a que me diga eso*  
Tsuna: ¿Te pasa algo?  
Tachi: n-no, vayámonos  
Tsuna: Vale amor /te cojo la mano/  
Tachi: /me sonrojo fuertemente/  
Tsuna: ¿Estas bien? ¿No tienes fiebre?  
Tachi: e-estoy bien, solo estoy ne-nervioso  
Tsuna: ¿Y eso amor?  
Tachi: e-es que todavía no me acostumbro a que se-seamos novios  
Tsuna: Eso es porque eres muy inocente  
Tachi: yo no soy inocente /haciendo un berrinche/  
Tsuna: Si, si lo eres  
Tachi: que no lo soy, no soy nada inocente  
Tsuna: Que si lo eres!  
Tachi: que no, si quieres te lo demuestro  
Tsuna: Hazlo  
Tachi: *mm ya se jeje* /pongo un dedo en mi mentón y pongo una cara muy inocente y violable/ es que no se como demostrartelo  
Tsuna: Pues entonces  
Tachi: /me acerco provocativamente a Tsuna/ ne jousuke~ /digo de forma melosa y sensual/  
Tsuna: Dime Yuuki /digo serio/  
Tachi: tu me quieres mucho ¿verdad? /rozo mis labios con los tuyos y muerdo el lóbulo de tu oreja/  
Tsuna: Sabes que si Yuuki /reprimo un sonrojo/  
Tachi: /te sonrio y rozo otra vez nuestros labios/  
Tsuna: /te cojo de la cintura/  
Tachi: /me sonrojo y te beso/  
Tsuna: /correspondo al beso apasionadamente mientras te agarro mas fuerte de la cintura/  
Tachi: /me sonrojo y pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello mientras abro la boca para dejar pasar a tu lengua/  
Tsuna: /meto mi lengua en tu boca y te acerco más hacia mi/  
Tachi: /correspondo el beso un poco tímido/  
Tsuna: /me separo y rio/ lo ves? eres inocente  
Tachi: /sonrojado/ cla-claro que no  
Tsuna: Si pero si te has sonrojado  
Tachi: /sonrojado/ ca-callate, no estoy sonrojado  
Tsuna: Que si  
Tachi: que no /sonrojado, hago un berrinche muy mono/  
Tsuna: Que si /te acaricio en la mejilla/ estas muy mono  
Tachi: /sonrojado/ gra-gracias /te beso la mejilla/  
Tsuna: Lo sabia eres inocente  
Tachi: /enfadado/ dejame en paz  
Tsuna: Eres tu quien empezo  
Tachi: /enfadado/ yo no empece, fuiste tú  
Tsuna: Pues vale /te suelto la mano y camino rapido/  
Tachi: /te sigo/ perdóname jousuke, no te enfades  
Tsuna: ¿Por que deberia de enfadarme? /sigo caminando/  
Tachi: si no estas enfadado, ¿entonces que te pasa?  
Tsuna: *¿le he de decir que me traslado de ciudad por bachillerato?* nada, no me pasa nada /detengo mi paso y te espero/  
Tachi: anda dime que te pasa jousuke-chan~ /digo de forma melosa/  
Tsuna: No me pasa nada Tachi  
Tachi: no me mientas  
Tsuna: No lo hago /miro a otro lado triste/ nunca te mentiría  
Tachi: yo tampoco te mentiré nunca /te abrazo fuertemente/  
Tsuna: *me doy asco, le estoy mintiendo pero no quiero que se ponga triste* /te correspondo el abrazo/  
Tachi: nunca me dejaras ¿verdad?  
Tsuna: Y-Yo...  
Tachi: /dejo de abrazarte y te miro fijamente/ ¿Qué te pasa?, me preocupas /digo tristemente/  
Tsuna: Nada tranquilo  
Tachi: no, no puedo estar tranquilo si tú no lo estas  
Tsuna: Vamos a comer helado ¿si?  
Tachi: está bien *¿Por qué no me lo quiere contar?, había dicho que nunca me mentiría y lo acaba de hacer*  
Tsuna: *siento que mentir a Yuuki es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida* Yuuki te he de decir algo pero despues de comer los helados te lo digo ¿vale? /te miro/  
Tachi: esta bien /te beso/ vayámonos  
Tsuna: *echare de menos a Yuuki* /te cojo de la mano y al rato llegamos a la heladeria/ ¿De que quieres el helado Yuuki?  
Tachi: … de limón ¿y tu?  
Tsuna: uno de limon y otro de lima /nos dan los helados y pago despues salimos y vamos hacia un parque/  
Tachi: /nos sentamos debajo de un árbol, mientras lamo mi helado te cogo de la mano/ esta muy rico  
Tsuna: Me alegro *es hora de decirselo* Yuuki...  
Tachi: dime jousuke  
Tsuna: Sabes que este año terminó el insti ¿verdad?  
Tachi: si, aunque yo todavía no  
Tsuna: Me cambio de ciudad para estudiar bachillerato Yuuki  
Tachi: ¿qu-que? /sorprendido/  
Tsuna: Eso y yo no quiero irme, quiero estar contigo pero mis padres quieren que siga mis estudios  
Tachi: /te abrazo y escondo mi cara en tu pecho mientras empiezo a llorar/ no quiero que te vayas de mi lado jousuke  
Tsuna: Ni yo irme de tu lado Yuuki /te abrazo con fuerza llorando y sollozando a la vez/ no quiero irme Yuuki  
Tachi: te quiero mucho jousuke /te beso lentamente los labios mientras sigo llorando/  
Tsuna: /te agarro de la cintura mientras correspondo al beso/ yo tambien Yuuki te amo  
Tachi: yo también te amo, prométeme que si te vas, estaremos en contacto, y que no me engañaras a donde quiera que vayas ¿ok? /digo mientras sigo llorando/  
Tsuna: Te juro que siempre vendre a verte los fines de semana que te llamare todos los dias y que nunca dejare de amarte /te cojo el menton y te beso/  
Tachi: /te correspondo el beso mientras más lagrimas caen de mis ojos/  
Tsuna: /me separo/ no llores todavia queda tiempo  
Tachi: pero es que no puedo evitarlo /sigo llorando/  
Tsuna: Te amo y no quiero que llores quiero que disfrutemos de lo que nos queda  
Tachi: ¿cu-cuando te vas? /intentando dejar de llorar/  
Tsuna: Pues a finales de agosto  
Tachi: e-entiendo /me empiezo a secar las lagrimas/  
Tsuna: Tenemos lo que queda de curso y el verano amor  
Tachi: si /te sonrio dulcemente/  
Tsuna: Nos vamos no quiero que pases frio todavia es primavera invernal  
Tachi: esta bien, pero a cambio te quedas a dormir a mi casa  
Tsuna: ¿¡Que!?  
Tachi: es que quiero que te quedes a dormir, además quiero estar contigo todo el día  
Tsuna: Vale amor /me sonrojo/  
Tachi: ¿Por qué te has sonrojado? /pregunto divertido/  
Tsuna: *no debo pensar cosas pervertidas* no me sonroje  
Tachi: ah por cierto, mis padres no estarán en casa porque están de viaje, asi que tendremos la casa para nosotros solos, ¿no es genial?  
Tsuna: Cla-Claro /pongo mi mano en la cabeza/ *mierda porque ahora tendre que soportar mis impulsos*  
Tachi: anda vamonos a mi casa /te cojo de la mano/  
Tsuna: S-Si /giro mi rostro/ *porque es tan inocente, me dan mas ganas de hacerlo mio*  
Tachi: /llegamos a mi casa, abro la puerta/ oye, ¿te importa si me ducho?  
Tsuna: N-No que va /empiezo a sentir una molestia en mis partes bajas/ *mierda mierda y mierda*  
Tachi: entonces, ahora nos vemos /entro al baño a ducharme/  
Tsuna: V-Vale / me siento en el sofa/ Dios... espero poder controlarme  
Tachi: /pasan unos minutos y salgo de la ducha con una toalla puesta/ oye si quieres ponerte algo en la tele tienes mi permiso  
Tsuna: /me giro y caigo desmayado al suelo con pensamientos no muy buenos/  
Tachi: /me arrodillo al lado tuyo con la toalla todavía puesta/ ¿estas bien jousuke?  
Tsuna: Yuuki...  
Tachi: ¿Qué pasa?  
Tsuna: Yuuki /me sangra la nariz/  
Tachi: ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué te sangra la nariz?  
Tsuna: Yuuki... /pongo mis manos en tu cintura y te beso/  
Tachi: /te correspondo el beso tímidamente/  
Tsuna: /te pongo encima mia mientras hago el beso mas apasionado/  
Tachi: /me sonrojo fuertemente y abro mi boca/  
Tsuna: /meto mi lengua en tu boca mientras acaricio tus cabellos/  
Tachi: /correspondo el beso tímidamente mientras me sonrojo hasta las orejas/  
Tsuna: /me separo pero un hilo de saliva nos une/  
Tachi: /sonrojado/ ¿a que vi-vino eso?  
Tsuna: No se queria hacerlo /me siento de nuevo en el sofa/ *si no fuera por mi compostura lo hubiera violado*  
Tachi: /sonrojado/ oye, ¿quieres bañarte conmigo?  
Tsuna: Eh... ¿QUE? /me pongo rojo hasta la medula/  
Tachi: /empiezo a jugar con mis dedos mientras me sonrojo fuertemente/ qu-que si quieres ba-bañarte conmigo  
Tsuna: /giro mi cabeza hacia otro lado para que no veas mi fuerte sonrojo/ n-no n-no se  
Tachi: te prometo que no hare nada malo  
Tsuna: ¿A que viene eso?  
Tachi: pe-pense que no querías bañarte conmigo porque pensabas que haría algo malo tipo poner agua fría en vez de caliente  
Tsuna: Mmmm v-vale *es tan inocente... me dan ganas de comermelo enterito... no pienses eso Tsunami!*  
Tachi: ¿entonces te bañas conmigo?  
Tsuna: S-Si  
Tachi: /te abrazo/ gracias por decir que si jousuke /te beso en la mejilla/  
Tsuna: No es nada amor /te devuelvo el beso pero esta vez en los labios/ te amo /te cojo de la mano/ ¿vamos?  
Tachi: si /vamos al baño y entramos, doi al agua/  
Tsuna: Espera Yuuki, me he de desvestir /me quito la ropa lentamente y sin darme cuenta sensualmente/  
Tachi: /me quedo mirándote y me sonrojo fuertemente/  
Tsuna: /empiezo a quitarme los calzonillos/  
Tachi: /me sonrojo fuertemente y miro hacia otro lado/ *dios se esta quitando los calzoncillos*  
Tsuna: /ter mino de quitarmelos/  
Tachi: /me sonrojo fuertemente y sigo sin mirarle/ *dios me da vergüenza verle sin ropa*  
Tsuna: /te abrazo por la espalda/ ¿tienes fiebre Yuuki? estas muy rojo  
Tachi: /me sonrojo fuertemente/ e-estoy bien creo que de-deveria quitarme la toalla  
Tsuna: Yo cr-creo qu-que tiene-tienes fieb-fiebre /pongo mi mano en tu frente/  
Tachi: e-estoy bien, es solo que… me da vergüenza verte de-desnudo  
Tsuna: Tu as que-querido que me duc-duchara contigo  
Tachi: lo se, ahora dejame quitarme la toalla y asi estaremos en las mismas condiciones  
Tsuna: *lo dice como si fueramos ha hacerlo* v-vale  
Tachi: /me quito la toalla lentamente y sin darme cuenta sensualmente/  
Tsuna: mmmmm *me va a calentar demasiado rapido*  
Tachi: /me la quito y te miro desnudo y me sonrojo/  
Tsuna: ¿Entramos Yuuki?  
Tachi: s-si /entramos a la ducha/  
Tsuna: ¿De verdad no tienes fiebre? /rio/  
Tachi: te he dicho que no /te golpeo suavemente el pecho mientras me sonrojo/  
Tsuna: Vale /te cojo de las manos/ no me golpees  
Tachi: e-esta bien pero no digas lo de que tengo fiebre  
Tsuna: Vale /te suelto las manos/  
Tachi: /me mojo el cuerpo/ ¿me podrías pasar el jabon?  
Tsuna: /me muerdo el labio/ aqui tienes /te paso el jabon/  
Tachi: gracias /me enjabono el cuerpo y sin querer lo hago sensualmente/  
Tsuna: *probara de su propia medicina* /cojo el agua y me la tiro sensualmente al cuerpo/ me pasas el jabon Yuuki-chan?  
Tachi: si toma /te paso el jabon levemente sonrojado/  
Tsuna: Gracias /te guiño el ojo y empiezo a enjabonarme/  
Tachi:: /me sonrojo y mojo otra vez todo mi cuerpo quitándome el jabon y me enjabono sensualmente el pelo/  
Tsuna: Espera  
Tachi: /dejo de enjabonarme el pelo/ ¿Qué pasa?  
Tsuna: ¿Puedo hacerlo yo?  
Tachi: ehh? está bien /me acerco a ti/  
Tsuna: /pongo las manos en tu pelo y empiezo a enjabonarlo/  
Tachi: mu-muchas gracias por enjabonarme el cabello  
Tsuna: No es nada  
Tachi: /terminas de enjabonarme el pelo y te beso en los labios/  
Tsuna: /me separo/ ¿Quieres hacerlo tu?  
Tachi: va-vale /me pongo de puntillas y empiezo a enjabonarte el pelo/  
Tsuna: mmmm que manos mas milagrosas  
Tachi: gracias, es que se me dan muy bien hacer cosas con las manos  
Tsuna: mmm me lo imagino  
Tachi: /termino de enjabonarte/ ya esta espero que lo haya echo bien  
Tsuna: Lo has hecho maravillosamente  
Tachi: me alegro, aunque me ha costado ya que eres más alto que yo  
Tsuna: Lo siento amor  
Tachi: no pasa nada /pongo mis manos en tus hombros y te beso en la boca/  
Tsuna: /pongo mis manos en tu cintura/  
Tachi: /rozamos nuestros miembros sin querer, gemimos y te vuelvo a besar/  
Tsuna: *mmm no puedo mas* /te subo encima mia/  
Tachi: /enrollo mis piernas en tu cadera mientras abro la boca/  
Tsuna: /meto mi lengua en tu boca haciendo el beso mas demandante/  
Tachi: /pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello mientras te beso apasionadamente/  
Tsuna: /abro el agua del grifo/  
Tachi: /sigo besándote mientras cae el agua/ *¿Qué intenta hacer?*  
Tsuna: *al menos se quita el jabon* /sigo besandote/  
Tachi: /mientras te beso me mojo el cuerpo y el pelo/  
Tsuna: /me separo/  
Tachi: /me sonrojo fuertemente/  
Tsuna: estas muy guapo asi  
Tachi: ¿a-a que te refieres?  
Tsuna: /me acerco a tu oido y susurro/ me refiero a estar tan violable  
Tachi: /fuertemente sonrojado/  
Tsuna: asi aun mas  
Tachi: /te beso la mejilla fuertemente sonrojado/  
Tsuna: mmmm me encantan tus besos  
Tachi: /sonrojado/ tonto /me acerco a tu oído y lo muerdo sensualmente/  
Tsuna: mmmm /te muerdo el cuello/ por ti  
Tachi: /se me escapa un gemido en tu oído/  
Tsuna: creo que vamos a tener que hacer algo ¿no?  
Tachi: /me sonrojo hasta las orejas/  
Tsuna: ¿De verdad no tienes fiebre?  
Tachi: /sonrojado/ cállate idiota /te golpeo levemente la cabeza y te beso el cuello/  
Tsuna: ehhh no me insultes tomatito-kun /me hago el ofendido/  
Tachi: /sonrojado/ no me llames asi y no te enfades  
Tsuna: esta decidido a partir de ahora te llamare tomatito-kun /digo sin hacerte caso/  
Tachi: /sonrojado/ nooooo no me llames asi  
Tsuna: ¿Por que? Si te pega y todo  
Tachi: porque no me gusta el nombre, porfii no me llames asi  
Tsuna: Joooooo pero si a mi me gusta!  
Tachi: por favor jousuke /lloro falsamente aunque parece real/  
Tsuna: /me preocupo/ vale no lo hare pero no llores  
Tachi: /me seco las lagrimas/ e-esta bien  
Tsuna: Bueno ¿salimos?  
Tachi: e-esta bien ¿pero luego podrías hacerme un pequeño favor?  
Tsuna: Vale  
Tachi: /me acerco a tu oído y te susurro totalmente sonrojado/ ¿po-podrias hacerme tu-tuyo?  
Tsuna: ¿QUE? /pregunto escandalizado mientras caigo al suelo/  
Tachi: /totalmente sonrojado/ lo que has o-oido  
Tsuna: pero eres muy joven /muy sonrojado/  
Tachi: pe-pero no lo soy tanto a-además como te iras, quiero que seas el u-unico /sonrojado/  
Tsuna: Todavia faltan meses para eso, ademas no quiero que te sientas obligado a hacerlo /me levanto y cojo tu menton depositando un suave corto y dulce beso/  
Tachi: pe-pero yo quiero hacerlo contigo /digo muy sonrojado y haciendo un lindo puchero mientras digo eso con voz melosa/  
Tsuna: Quiero que estes seguro y listo  
Tachi: estoy seguro y listo /digo sonrojado pero con voz segura/  
Tsuna: Por ahora no porfavor  
Tachi: jooo, esta bien /hago un berrinche/  
Tsuna: Gracias /te beso en la frente/  
Tachi: ahora salgamos de una vez  
Tsuna: Vale /salgo y te cojo al estilo princesa/ ¿Donde esta tu habitacion?  
Tachi: /me sonrojo/ e-esta al final del pa-pasillo, la puerta de la iz-izquierda  
Tsuna: Gracias /me dirijo a tu habitacion y entro encontrandome a muchos peluches por todas partes/ etto...  
Tachi: n-no mires /te tapo los ojos totalmente sonrojado/  
Tsuna: Yuuki si no miro nos vamos a caer  
Tachi: e-esta bien pero no te ri-rias /me sonrojo y te quito lentamente mis manos de tus ojos/  
Tsuna: Parece la habitacion de un tomatito  
Tachi: ca-callate /digo totalmente sonrojado/  
Tsuna: Estas mas bonito sonrojado  
Tachi: /me sonrojo hasta las orejas / po-ponme en la cama por favor  
Tsuna: /te pongo encima de la cama mientras me dirijo a fuera/  
Tachi: ¿a do-donde vas? /te pregunto mientras cogo un peluche y lo abrazo/  
Tsuna: Voy a por mi ropa  
Tachi: tra-traeme la mia también  
Tsuna: Claro /salgo por la puerta/  
Tachi: n-no tardes mucho, te-tengo un poco de frio /te grito para que lo escuches/  
Tsuna: Claro! /grito desde el baño/  
Tachi: /me quedo esperándote hasta que abres la puerta/ me da-das la ropa  
Tsuna: Si /te la entrego/  
Tachi: gra-gracias /me empiezo a vestir/  
Tsuna: no las des /me apoyo en la pared/  
Tachi: esta bien /me visto completamente/ la-lamento que hayas visto mis peluches  
Tsuna: en cierto modo me gustan /cojo un elefantito/  
Tachi: ¿n-no te molestan? /pregunto mientras cojo un leoncito y lo abrazo levemente sonrojado/  
Tsuna: No pero ahora me siento celoso  
Tachi: ¿ce-celoso por que? /abrazo mas fuerte a el leoncito mientras te miro sonrojado y con cara de interrogante/  
Tsuna: Suelta ese leoncito!  
Tachi: ¿pe-pero porque?, es mi leoncito /lo abrazo más fuerte y hago un puchero muy tierno/  
Tsuna: Hazlo  
Tachi: no quierooo además ¿Por qué iba a soltarlo? /lo abrazo posesivamente/  
Tsuna: He de irme ya /cojo mis cosas/  
Tachi: n-no te vayas, si quieres su-suelto el peluche pe-pero no te vayas  
Tsuna: me quedo  
Tachi: adios leoncito, tengo que dejarte solo /beso al peluche/  
Tsuna: /me pongo rojo de ira y te cojo de la muñeca para despues besarte con posesividad/  
Tachi: /me sorprendo y te correspondo el beso/  
Tsuna: /muerdo tu labio/  
Tachi: /abro la boca para dejar paso a tu lengua/  
Tsuna: /mi lengua entra en tu boca/  
Tachi: /me sonrojo y empezamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas/  
Tsuna: /uno mi lengua con la tuya y empiezo a acariciar tu espalda/  
Tachi: /te sigo besando mientras pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello/  
Tsuna: tus peluches me ponen celoso /digo despues de separarme/  
Tachi: no tienes porque estarlo, te quiero más que ha los peluches /te doy un beso en los labios/ asi que no te pongas tan celoso  
Tsuna: Vale, vamos! /te cojo de la mano y salimos corriendo a fuera/  
Tachi: e-espera ¿A dónde vamos?  
Tsuna: Espera y veras  
Tachi: pe-pero jousuke…  
Tsuna: ¿Que?  
Tachi: andaaaaa dime adonde vamos  
Tsuna: No, es una sorpresa  
Tachi: joooooooo  
Tsuna: /llegamos al videoclub y entramos/  
Tachi: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
Tsuna: elige la peli que quieras  
Tachi: … ¿Cuál quieres coger?, a mi me da igual  
Tsuna: escoge una me da =  
Tachi:… ¿cogemos esta de miedo? *si cojo una de miedo, podre abrazarlo mucho*  
Tsuna: *me ha pillado* ¿Por que no esta? /le enseño la nueva peli sacada sobre los unicornios y sus cuernos de luz/  
Tachi: no, mejor esta de miedo, anda porfiii  
Tsuna: Vale /la cojo y la pago/ ¿vamos?  
Tachi: ¡si!  
Tsuna: Vamos /empiezo a caminar/  
Tachi: /te cojo del brazo y te sigo/  
Tsuna: /llegamos a una heladeria/  
Tachi: ¿una heladería?  
Tsuna: dime tu helado favorito  
Tachi: ¡vainilla!  
Tsuna: ahora vuelvo /compro dos tarrinas de helado de vainilla y tres de nuez pistacho y avellana/ ya estoy aquí  
Tachi: alaaaaaa cuanto helado  
Tsuna: Si, ¿seguimos?  
Tachi: si /te abrazo/  
Tsuna: pues andando  
Tachi: si /empezamos a caminar/  
Tsuna: ¿Por ahora te gusta la sorpresa?  
Tachi: si me encanta /te beso la mejilla/  
Tsuna: me alegro  
Tachi: ¿nos vamos ya a mi casa a ver la peli?  
Tsuna: No, todavia faltan cosas  
Tachi: ¿Qué falta?  
Tsuna: unas cosas  
Tachi: anda dimelooo  
Tsuna: llegamos /delante de una pizzeria/  
Tachi: ¿pi-pizza?  
Tsuna: ¿No te gustan?  
Tachi: si que me gusta la pizza, solo es que me sorprendió  
Tsuna: espera antes de esto hay que ir a otro sitio  
Tachi: ¿A dónde?  
Tsuna: Tenemos que congelar el helado  
Tachi: es verdad  
Tsuna: /llegamos a tu casa y pongo el helado en el congelador/  
Tachi: /te espero en la puerta/  
Tsuna: ya esta /te abrazo por la espalda/  
Tachi: vale /te beso en los labios/  
Tsuna: /me separo/ ¿seguimos?  
Tachi: si  
En casa de dos gemelos se encontraban un rubio y un pelisalmon dormidos mientras se abrazaban mientras sus cuerpos respiraban tranquilos despues de una noche de amor y pasion que los dejo exaustos  
Afuro: /me despierto y me quedo mirando como duerme atsuya/  
Atsu: mmmmm Suzuno... /muevo mi mano y me tapo la cara/  
Afuro: ¿su-suzuno?  
Atsu: Suzuno mmmm  
Afuro: ¿Qué pasa con suzuno? /un poco enfadado/  
Atsu: mmm /abro los ojos poco a poco/  
Afuro: Atsuya…  
Atsu: mmm Afuro... /te abrazo/ mmm  
Afuro: ¿Qué pasa con suzuno? /te correspondo el abrazo/  
Atsu: ¿Suzuno? /escondo mi cabeza en tu pecho/  
Afuro: si, decias su nombre en sueños /algo celoso/  
Atsu: Ahhh es que ayer me hizo la puñeta y me la debe  
Afuro: solo es eso ¿verdad?  
Atsu: ¿Te pones celoso?  
Afuro: claro que si, eres MI atsuya y de nadie mas /te beso/  
Atsu: /me separo/ y tu MI angel, pero ahora tu atsuya es de otra cosa  
Afuro: ¿!A que te refieres¡?  
Atsu: Ahora Atsu es del sueño /bostezo/  
Afuro: en ese caso te despertare mi pequeño dormilon /sonrio pervertidamente y te beso con lengua aprovechando que bostezabas/  
Atsu: /me sorprendo abriendo los ojos y correspondo al beso/  
Afuro: /mientras sigo besándote empiezo a acariciar tus pezones/  
Atsu: mmm /se me escapa entre el beso/  
Afuro: /corto el beso y empiezo a jugar con tu cuello mientras sigo acariciando tus pezones/  
Atsu: mmmm ahh /llevo mis manos hasta tu miembro y empiezo a acariciarlo/  
Afuro: ah ¿quieres jugar eh? /bajo mi mano hasta tu miembro y empiezo a masturbarte mientras lamo tus pezones/  
Atsu: ahh mm solo mmm y-yo mmm ahhh /lo acaricio con mis dedos/  
Afuro: ah ¿solo tu que? /te masturbo más rápido mientras sigo lamiéndote los pezones/  
Atsu: s-solo yo p-pued-puedo ahhh mmmm hacer-hacerlo /te empujo contra la cama mientras quito la mano de mi miembro y bajo hasta llegar a tu miembro el cual empiezo a lamer/  
Afuro: ahh atsuya ¿que ahh haces? /pregunto gimiendo levemente/  
Atsu: los ukes complacen a sus semes ¿no? / muerdo la punta de tu miembro/  
Afuro: ahh! no hacia falta ahh  
Atsu: quiero hacerlo /meto el miembro en mi boca/  
Afuro: Ahh! /gimo de la sorpresa y respiro entrecortadamente/  
Atsu: mmm que rico /lo saboreo como paleta/  
Afuro: ahh ahh ahh /empiezo a gemir/  
Atsu: ¿te gusta?  
Afuro: ahh si  
Atsu: /subo y te susurro/ lo que pasara ahora te gustara mas / me levanto y entro al baño/  
Afuro: ¿Qué ira ha hacer?  
Atsu: primero me despejare para poder estar al cien por cien con afuro /entro en la ducha y me mojo entero/  
Afuro: /sin que te des cuenta entro al baño, me meto en la ducha y te abrazo por la espalda mientras doy un beso a tu nuca/  
Atsu: Afuro!  
Afuro: jaja ¿te asuste? /te muerdo sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja/  
Atsu: No mmmm  
Afuro: ¿de verdad?, que pena /te empiezo a besar la espalda/  
Atsu: Afu mmmmm  
Afuro: / te sigo besando la espalda mientras restriego mi miembro por tu culo/  
Atsu: mmmmm Afuro mmmm /me giro y te muerdo el cuello/  
Afuro: mm /sonrio pervertidamente y empiezo a masturbarte mientras te beso con lengua/  
Atsu: mmmm Afu-Afuro mmm ahh /pongo mis manos sobre las tuyas y las aparto/ mejor así ¿no? /bajo lentamente hasta ponerme de rodillas y te lamo el miembro/  
Afuro: ahh eres muy travieso at-atsuya ahh  
Atsu: /no contesto pero lamo el miembro como respuesta/  
Afuro: ahh atsuya ma-mas ahh  
Atsu: /sonrio de lado y muerdo la punta/  
Afuro: ahh ma-mas  
Atsu: /suspiro a punto de lamer el miembro y lo beso/  
Afuro: ahh *¿desde cuando me dejo mandar por este pequeño?* /te separo de mi, te levanto, te atrapo contra una pared mientras atrapo tus muñecas con mi mano y con mi otra mano te masturbo/  
Atsu: ahhhh so-socorro ahhh vi-violacion!  
Afuro: mi pequeño granuja no mientas /te beso mientras sigo masturbándote y sigo atrapando tus manos/  
Atsu: nooooo so-socorro! soy ahhh dema-demasiado ahhh ah haa v-virgen para k ahhh me des-desvirgen ahhh  
Afuro: jaja /te beso los labios con lengua mientras te masturbo más rápido y sigo sujetando tus muñecas/  
Atsu: *no quiero que me dominen pero es muy fuerte... ya se* /empiezo a llorar/  
Afuro: /dejo de besarte/ atsuya no llores /empiezo a besar tus lagrimas mientras te masturbo más rápido/ *mi pequeño atsuya no intentes hacer que pare porque no lo hare*  
Atsu: *tendre que usar las medidas especiales* me duele mucho Afuro  
Afuro: ¿Qué te duele mi amor?  
Atsu: mis pompis /sigo llorando/  
Afuro: /suspiro y te suelto/ esta bien, si quieres lo haremos cuando no te duelan  
Atsu: Gracias amor /te doy un pequeño beso en los labios y salgo/  
Afuro: /suspiro y lloro internamente/ *jooo yo quería hacerlo* /salgo de la ducha/  
Atsu: Si te portas bien tendras un merecido premio /me tumbo en la cama y me tapo/  
Afuro: ¿ehh? ¿a que te refieres atsu-chan?  
Atsu: mmmmm /me quedo dormido/  
Afuro: /susurrando/ que malo eres atsu-chan  
Atsu: mmmm  
Afuro: ¿y ahora yo que hago? /miro mi erección/  
Atsu: mmmmmmm  
Afuro: andaaaaa atsu-chan hagamoslo, no me hagas tener que ir al baño  
Atsu: /abrazo mi almohada posesivamente/  
Afuro: será malo /me acerco a la cama y me tumbo al lado/  
Atsu: mmmm  
Afuro: /te abrazo/  
Atsu: mmmmm /te doy un manotazo sin darme cuenta/  
Afuro: ay¡ será malo  
Atsu: mmmmm mi neko-chan  
Afuro: ¿¡neko-chan!?  
Atsu: mmmm mi neko-chan mmmmm  
Afuro: ¿? /te beso en los labios/  
Atsu: /aparece un gatito con un collar que pone neko-chan y se tumba al lado mio/  
Afuro: /mira al gato/ ¿asi que tu eres neko-chan ehh?  
Neko-chan: miu miau si miua miau  
Afuro: yo soy afuro y soy el novio de atsu-chan  
Neko-chan: encantado muia renimioau  
Afuro: jaja  
Atsu: /me giro y gimo/  
Afuro: ¿y ese gemido?  
Atsu: mmmmm  
Afuro: jaja haber si mi querido atsu-chan esta teniendo un sueño húmedo  
Atsu: mmmmm Goenji-san  
Afuro: ¿¡Qué!?  
Atsu: ahh!  
Afuro: ¡esta teniendo un sueño húmedo con Goenji!  
Atsu: Kazemaru-san ahh!  
Afuro: ¿pero que? ¿esta teniendo una orgia o que?  
Atsu: ahhh! ah! Kidou-san!  
Afuro: ¿Por qué yo no estoy?  
Atsu: ahh! d-duele ah!  
Afuro: *¿Qué soñara atsu-chan?*  
Atsu: nooooo noooo ahhh! /me despierto cayendome de la cama/  
Afuro: atsu-chan ¿Qué soñabas?  
Atsu: /te miro y te abrazo/  
Afuro: /te correspondo el abrazo/ ¿Qué te pasa?  
Atsu: fue horribleee  
Afuro: ¿Qué soñaste? anda dimelo  
Atsu: soñaba que tenia dos bebes  
Afuro: ¿do-dos bebes?  
Atsu: S-Si  
Afuro: ¿no estarás embarazado verdad?  
Atsu: No, que crees  
Afuro: es que cuando tienes el embarazo sueles soñar ese tipo de cosas  
Atsu: ¿¡QUE?!  
Afuro: e-es la verdad, ¿estas embarazado?  
Atsu: No se, perdí mi virginidad ayer  
Afuro: ¿tienes para hacerte un test de embarazo?  
Atsu: Que no lo estoy!  
Afuro: es solo para asegurarnos, hay mucho riesgo en la primera vez  
Atsu: Tranquilo, no lo estoy /te beso en los labios/  
Afuro: esta bien, si tu lo dices /te beso apasionadamente/  
Atsu: /me separo/ ¿en que quedamos?  
Afuro: ¿a que te refieres?  
Atsu: Que te portes bien  
Afuro: pe-pero si no he hecho nada malo  
Atsu: Da igual  
Afuro: que malo eres atsu-chan /te beso la mejilla/  
Atsu: ¿No es por eso que me amas tanto? /te miro inocente/  
Afuro: eso es verdad, pero andaaa no me dejes con las ganas de volver a probar tu cuerpo  
Atsu: Lo siento amor pero ahora solo tengo ganas de desayunar  
Afuro: en serio eres muy malo  
Atsu: ¿Ahora te enteras Afuro-chan? /me levanto sensualmente y me voy hacia la cocina/  
Afuro: *es horrible, me pone a 100 y luego no quiere hacerlo* /me levanto de la cama y te sigo/  
Atsu: *aix pobre Afuro, pero peor estoy yo con este dolor en mi pompis* /llego y empiezo a hacer una mezcla/  
Afuro: *dios me vienen pensamientos de violación, pero no quiero violar a mi pequeño* /me siento en una silla/  
Atsu: /sigo con la mezcla/ *Afuro me da miedooo*  
Afuro: *dios en serio se ve tan violable y… no Afuro resiste, no violes a atsuya, resiste*  
Atsu: /termino la mezcla y la hecho en una sarten/ Afuro... ¿te gustan las tortitas?  
Afuro: si, me encantan *igual que tu, como me gustaría comerme enterito a atsuya y… Afuro resisteeee*  
Atsu: De acuerdo /mientras se cocina cojo dos platos y nata montada que pongo encima del plato pero sin querer se me cae un poco enel cuello sin que me de cuenta/  
Afuro: atsu-chan se te cayo nata montada en el suelo  
Atsu: Ah es verdad /lo recojo/  
Afuro: *dioooooossss estoy demasiado caliente*  
Atsu: /cojo la sarten y pongo las tortitas en los platos y despues pongo chocolate y caramelo/  
Afuro: *tengo que dejar de hablar con Fudou porque si no me vienen instintos violadores*  
Atsu: *no deja de mirarme como un trozo de carne, socorro* /cojo los platos y los pongo en la mesa para despues sentarme/  
Afuro: gracias atsu-chan  
Atsu: De nada mi agelito /sonrio tiernamente/  
Afuro: *controlate, controlate, CONTROLATEEEE*  
Atsu: *Pobrecillo lo estoy haciendo sufrir*  
Afuro: *tranquilizate afuro, calmate, no violes a atsuya, no violes a atsuya, NO VIOLES A ATSUYA*  
Atsu: /como lentamente/  
Afuro: /empiezo a comer/ *fuera instintos violadores, FUERA*  
Atsu: /me mancho el labio/ ¿Te gusta Afu-chan?  
Afuro: /asiento y te beso en los labios/  
Atsu: *se merece una pequeña recompensa* /correspondo tiernamente/  
Afuro: /empiezo a lamer tus labios/  
Atsu: *se esta aprovechando* /pongo mis manos alrededor de tu cuello/  
Afuro: /te muerdo dulcemente el labio/  
Atsu: /me separo/ ¿vamos a pasear amor? /sonrio dulcemente/  
Afuro: /suspira/ esta bien  
Atsu: Gracias amooor, he de enseñarte un lugar preciosoooo  
Afuro: ok *como no sea un lugar para violadores*  
Atsu: Eres el mejooor /te abrazo/  
Afuro: no ese eres tu /llorando interiormente/  
Atsu: Para mi lo eres tuuu  
Afuro: anda vayámonos ya de paseo *asi llegaremos antes a casa y podremos jugar un ratito*  
Atsu: /voy a la habitación y me pongo unos vaqueros y una camisa salmon con los dos primeros botones abiertos y unas deportivas negras y salgo/ Angel, ¿estas listo?  
Afuro: si /aparezco con una camisa negra y unos vaqueros/  
Atsu: ¿Como estoy mi angel?  
Afuro: hermoso como siempre  
Atsu: ¿De verdad? /hago poses de modelo masculino/  
Afuro: si, ahora vayámonos *no lo violes afuro, tranquilizate*  
Atsu: Bien, vamonos /te cojo de la mano y salimos de casa/  
Afuro: ¿y cual es ese lugar que me querías enseñar?  
Atsu: Uno que conoci en un parque esta escondido y solo yo se donde esta  
Afuro: ya veo  
Atsu: ¿Pasa algo amor?  
Afuro: nada nada, llevame ya al lugar secreto  
Atsu: Vamos entonces /te llevo corriendo y al llegar te quito la venda que te habia puesto al llegar al parque/  
Afuro: ¿asi que este lugar no lo conoce nadie?  
Atsu: No, lo encontre por casualidad /me siento en el prado lleno de flores/  
Afuro: entiendo /me siento a tu lado/ *afuro no pienses con el paquete, piensa con la cabeza*  
Atsu: Es tan tranquilo y lleno de paz /me tumbo/  
Afuro: *dios ya no aguanto* /me pongo encima de ti/ ¿tu crees?, ¿Qué tal si hacemos que pierda un poco de paz y tranquilidad?  
Atsu: ¿que? /pillo lo que me dices/ vale /te empujo a mi lado y me pongo encima tuya/  
Afuro: veo que quieres empezar tu ¿ehh?  
Atsu: ¿Te gusta tu premio? /te muerdo el labio/  
Afuro: me encanta /te empujo quedando yo encima de ti y te empiezo a lamer el cuello/  
Atsu: Jooo queria empezar yo  
Afuro: /empiezo a morderte y a lamerte el cuello mientras desabotono tu camisa/  
Atsu: Quiero empezar yooo /te empujo y me pongo encima de ti/  
Afuro: /sonrio pervertidamente/  
Atsu: ¿Pasa algo amor?  
Afuro: no pasa nada /te beso/  
Atsu: /mientras me besas te quito la camisa/  
Afuro: /te quito yo también la camisa mientras hago más apasionado el beso/  
Atsu: *joder, tengo hambre de mi angel* /pongo mis manos en tus pantalones y te los voy bajando/  
Afuro *jaja y era yo el que tenia más ganas*  
Atsu: /te quito totalmente los pantalones mientras hago el beso todavia mas apasionado/  
Afuro: /empiezo a desabrocharte el pantalón/  
Atsu: Tengo ganas de ti /digo separandome/  
Afuro: y yo de ti /te quito los pantalones/  
Atsu: mmmm /te muerdo el cuello/  
Afuro: *jaja vas a disfrutar mucho atsu-chan* /empiezo a acariciar tu miembro por encima de tus bóxers/  
Atsu: ahh /te muerdo el labio/  
Afuro: /te empujo quedándome encima de ti mientras meto mi mano en tus bóxers y acaricio tu miembro/ ¿te gusta atsu-chan?  
Atsu: Ahhh ahh sii  
Afuro: /te quito los bóxers con la boca y empiezo a masturbarte/  
Atsu: Ahhhh asi sigue aa  
Afuro: /te masturbo más deprisa/ me encantan tus gemidos  
Atsu: Ahhh ahhh ahhh  
Afuro: /empiezo a lamer tu miembro/  
Atsu: A-Afuro ahhh!  
Afuro: /me meto tu miembro en mi boca y comienzo un vaivén/  
Atsu: Ahhh A-Afuroo  
Afuro: /lamo más deprisa tu miembro/  
Atsu: /me agarro a la tierra/ *aahhh si sigue así me correré* ahhh A-Afuro  
Afuro: /lamo y muerdo más deprisa tu miembro/ *dios sus gemidos me ponen*  
Atsu: ahhh me m-me corro ahh /me corro en la boca de Afuro mientras intento tranquilizar mi respiración/ l-lo s-siento  
Afuro: sabes delicioso /empiezo a lamer tu entrada/  
Atsu: A-Afuro! /me sonrojo a tope/  
Afuro: ¿Qué pasa? /sigo lamiendo tu entrada/  
Atsu: m-me pongo r-rojo /me tapo el rostro con las dos manos/  
Afuro: /dejo de lamer tu entrada/ no te tapes tu hermoso rostro, quiero verte  
Atsu: noo que me ves y me da vergüenza /sigo tapandome el rostro/  
Afuro: /pongo mis manos sobre las tuyas/ anda cariño, quiero ver tu cara llena de placer y ver como gimes mi nombre  
Atsu: nooo que despues te ries de mii /sigo tapandome el rostro/  
Afuro: yo nunca me reiría de ti cariño, te quiero y nunca me reire de ti  
Atsu: ¿De verdad? /destapo mis manos/  
Afuro: /te beso/ yo nunca te mentiría, eres toda mi vida /te beso la frente/  
Atsu: /aprovecho que te pones tierno para quitarte los boxers y autopenetrarme  
Afuro: /corto el beso/ a-atsuya ¿Qué haces?  
Atsu: es que te as puesto tan cursi que pensaba que no terminariamos nunca  
Afuro: encima que te digo cosas tiernas /empiezo a embestirte lentamente/  
Atsu: Ya me las diras luego amor ahh ahhh /gimo en tu oido/  
Afuro: /te embisto más rápido/  
Atsu: Ahh ahhh haaah ahahh  
Afuro: /empiezo a lamerte el cuello mientras te embisto rápidamente y profundamente/  
Atsu: ahhh ahhh mi amor  
Afuro: /lo hago más rápido y profundo/ ¿te ah ah gusta?  
Atsu: Ahhh hahh si ajjjhhjhhha  
Afuro: /lo hago más profundo/ *voy a llegar al punto en el cual sientas verdadero placer*  
Atsu: Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh aAfuro ahhh  
Afuro: /te pongo entre un árbol y mi cuerpo y te sigo embistiendo más rápido/  
Atsu: Ahhh ahhn Afuro Ahh  
Afuro: /te penetro mas fuerte/  
Atsu: Ahhh ahh ahh /me corro entre los dos/  
Afuro :/sigo penetrándote salvajemente/  
Atsu: Ahh ahh A-Afuro!  
Afuro: /sigo penetrándote/  
Atsu: ahhh ahhh A-Afuro ahhh!  
Afuro: AHH! /me corro dentro de ti/  
Atsu: Al parecer ahh tenias muchas ga-ganas ahh /intento repirar bien/  
Afuro: si, me vuelves loco  
Atsu: /haciendome el chulito/ eso me dicen todos  
Afuro: jeje ¿enserio? no lo sabia /te beso/  
Atsu: Si, a todos vuelvo locos  
Afuro: si, pero eres solo mio /te muerdo dulcemente el lóbulo de tu oreja/  
Atsu: Eso no lo sabes  
Afuro: ¿es que me engañas atsu-chan?  
Atsu: No se No se  
Afuro: /saco mi miembro de dentro tuyo/  
Atsu: Eres el único mi amor  
Afuro: /sonrio y te beso/ anda vistámonos  
Atsu: okis /me dirijo haci la ropa y me visto/ ya estoy ¿y tu?  
Afuro: yo también, vayámonos de aquí amor  
Atsu: Si, /llegamos al final y caigo desplomado al suelo/  
Afuro: ¡atsuya! /me acerco a ti/ parece que esta agotado /te cojo a caballito, llegamos a tu habitación y te tumbo en ella/

* * *

Esta historia la colgo mi amiga Reiicheru Toramaru en mundo yaoi, lo colgamos hace una semana a las 17:46 y yo tambien soy una de las escritoras, espero que les haya gustado.

No es plagiado, mi amiga lo cuelga en mundo yaoi y yo lo cuelgo aqui.

Un beso a todas/os.

Es pero que les haya gustado.

cerezoendemoniado


End file.
